A Love Triangle
by Hinata6
Summary: Sasuke Naruto Sakura and Hinata have all been sent on B rank mission, as they're on this mission Sasuke and Hinata will become closer than what they were before. How will Sakura and Naruto feel about to to becoming closer. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic**: Naruto

**Author's Note**: This was originally my first fanfic but I came out with "Falling For You" first, I hope you like this fic as much as you like Falling For You. This is SasuHina fanfic. Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Hinata are all assigned a B rank mission as they are sent to retrieve a ninja that has been kidnap from Konoha Village. As they are this mission together Sasuke and Hinata become closer from what they were before…what will happen between the two ninjas and how does Sakura and Naruto feel about the two becoming closer? Read to find out

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this Fanfic

**The Mission**

Today was the day it was finally here. The day her mission starts. Any other day she wouldn't have been as excited to go on a mission, but today was different, today she going to be on a mission with Naruto. She smiled at the thought of Naruto.

Flashback

"_Hinata-sama, Hokage-sama would like to see you". The personal attendant of the Hokage, Shizune called out for Hinata. Hinata nodded her head as walked into Tsunade office. To her surprise Naruto is also in the Hokage's office along with Sasuke and Sakura._

"_Hinata-chan come in" said Tsunade as she gestured Hinata to come closer. Naruto turned his head to see Hinata walking in. "Hi Hinata-chan" said the hyperactive ninja. A shade of pink covered Hinata's cheeks, "Hi N-N-Naruto-kun". Naruto gave a big smile to Hinata. _

"_Ok you are probably wondering why I asked for you all to here" They all look at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at all of them. I'm, assigning all of you a mission. _

"_A MISSION?" The loud ninja yelled. But we just got back from one _

"_Naruto, be quiet" the pick haired girl hit Naruto on the head as Sasuke looks at Naruto with an irritated expression." I'm sorry about the Hokage-sama" Sakura said. _

"_Now as I was saying I'm assigning all of you to a B rank mission, one of our Ninjas has been captured and I need you rescue him"_

"_A B rank mission" Hinata thought to herself._

"_Umm…Tsunade-sama how long do you think this will take?" Sakura asked. "Well it could take you a couple of weeks or it could take you a few months, it all depends on fast you work" Naruto pouts as he listens to Tsunade_

"_You will be leaving to start you mission tomorrow" said Tsunade_

"_Hai Tsunade-sama", said Sakura as they all walked out of her office_

_End of Flashback_

Hinata walks out of her room as she grabs her backpack and head out the Hyuuga compound until she runs into her father. "Are you off to your mission?" Hiashi Hyuuga looks at his daughter. "H-h-hai" she said. They both began to walk pass each other. "But sure not to get in anyone's way" Hinata stopped right in her tracks as she heard her father say that. "Hai" she said. Hinata continue to walk trying not to let the tears fall.

I deep thought about what her father just told her she ran into Naruto. "Sumimasen", she quickly said as she looked up it was Naruto that she had bumped into. Hinata's blush deepens. "That's ok Hinata-chan" Naruto smiles at Hinata. Hinata smiles at Naruto. "So are you ready for the mission Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata as they began walking.

"H-hai" Hinata continues blushing. "I wonder what's taking Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun so long, they should be here by now" Naruto said while looking around.

As soon as he said they Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards them. "What took you two so long? Hinata-chan and I have been waiting for you" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke glares at Naruto. "We're here now baka, so quit complaining" Sasuke says as he walks pass Naruto. Wait for me Sasuke-kun, Sakura runs towards Sasuke.

Naruto makes an angry expression. "A-ano, we should go now N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata says. Naruto and Hinata runs to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura.

As they are walking Naruto walks beside Sakura talking to her. Hinata watches Naruto as he talks Sakura as they Sakura laughs at something Naruto says. Sasuke looks at Hinata and notices the sad look in her eyes and looks at Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke knew Hinata liked Naruto, knew you had to be blind not to see it, everyone knew except Naruto himself who was too dense to realize it. Hinata felt Sasuke looking at her and looked at him, but Sasuke quickly turned his head as soon as she looked at him.

Naruto's stomach begins to growl. "Man, I'm really hungry" Naruto says as he rubs his stomach. Sasuke and Sakura's stomach as begins to growl as they both blush of embarrassment.

"Ano…I-I-I d-did b-b-bring s-s-something f-for u-us to eat" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke looks at Hinata with an annoyed expression, he hated it when she stuttered.

"You did!" Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time cheerfully

"H-hai," Hinata said. Hinata pulls out some box lunches out of her book bag that she had brought. She handed one to Naruto and Sakura. They both opened the box and started to eat super fast. "_They must have been really hungry" _Hinata thought.

"Hmmm this is good, did you make this Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while still eating

"H-Hai" Hinata said while blushing. "You'll make an excellent wife one day Hinata-chan" Naruto said while eating the food Hinata made. Hinata's blush deepened

The blush went unnoticed by Naruto and Sakura but Sasuke caught it. Hinata turns towards Sasuke

"Don't you w-want to e-eat Sasuke-san?" the Hyuuga said while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Hinata and shakes his head.

"I'm not hungry right now" he lied.

"You don't know what your missing Sasuke, this is really good" said Naruto. Sakura agrees with Naruto.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and says nothing. But he sensed Hinata looking at him. "What?" Sasuke asked Hinata coldly. Hinata looks at Sasuke and turns her head.

They have now been walking for hours now, it was now dark out and everyone was tired but no one said anything they just kept walking.

"A-a-ano…" Hinata starts.

They all looked at Hinata.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata.

"W-w-w-we should g-g-get s-s-some rest" she said.

Sakura looks at Hinata. "She's right we've been walking all night without stopping and I'm pretty tired" Sakura yawns. Naruto looks at Sakura and Hinata and notices how tired they looked. "Well I guess we could stop and start back tomorrow" he said while giving a small smile.

They found a small hut in the forest, small but big enough for the four of them.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep very fast. Hinata could not sleep no matter how hard she made her try to go to sleep she kept thinking about what her father said to her earlier.

"_Be sure not to get in anyone's way"_

Hinata quickly sat up. Sasuke slowly open his eyes to see Hinata walking outside the hut.

"_Where could she be going at this time of the night_" Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata leave.

Hinata starts walking deeper in the forest not wanting to disturbed the others while she trains.

Sasuke follows Hinata and notices that she's training.

"_She's training?"_ He thought as he watched Hinata training herself.

Hinata notices that someone is watching her so she stops. "W-w-who's t-there?" she says while looking around her surrounds. She looks around to notice Sasuke standing there looking at her with those cold eyes of his.

"S-Sasuke-san…what are you-" before she could say anything else Sasuke interrupts her. "What are you thinking?" he says coldly. Hinata looks at Sasuke confused. "I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know w-w-what you're t-talking about?" she said. Sasuke looks at Hinata in an annoyed way. He hated when she stuttered, he thought it was so annoying. "Why are you out here this late training? Do you know what would happen if someone were to see you, it could ruin our mission" he said while glaring at her. He continues to stare at Hinata with those cold eyes. Hinata looks at Sasuke in a frightened way. She didn't know what to say to him, to be honest Hinata never knew what the girls in Konoha saw in him, he was such a cold person and he seemed like he was a very arrogant person.

"A-ano…I-I-I-I c-can protect m-myself if anything w-were to h-happen" Hinata said while not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke stares at Hinata and says nothing.

"Whatever" Sasuke said trying his best not to sound so cold seeing that his tone kind scared the Hyuuga girl.

"Come on Hyuuga-san" Sasuke starts walking. Hinata runs to catch up with him.

"A-ano…S-S-Sasuke-san, m-m-may I-I a-asked what y-y-you w-were d-d-doing o-out h-h-here?" she asked him out of curiosity. Sasuke looks at her in an annoyed way. Hinata notices the look he gives her and looked away. "Stop doing that" he says. Hinata looks at Sasuke.

"D-d-doing w-w-what, S-Sasuke-san?" she says in a confused way.

"That! Stop stuttering it's really annoying" the raven haired boy said with an annoyed expression. Hinata looks at Sasuke in shock and nods her head.

"Hai, S-Sasuke-san I-I'll try" Hinata said trying not to stutter.

Sasuke gives Hinata a small smile. Hinata saw the smile he gave her and she was shocked to see him smile at her because she never seen him smiled like that. "S-Sasuke-san you never a-answer m-my q-question." She says. Sasuke looks at Hinata.

"I heard a noise outside and I went to see where it was coming from" he lied.

"Oh" is all the Hyuuga said.

Sasuke stares at Hinata as they are walking back to the hut. _"She's so different from the other girls at Konoha? She never, not even once tried to hut me down like the annoying other girls in Konoha. What I'm I thinking she likes Naruto, but why him? I'm better than he his" _Hinata looks at Sasuke and could tell he was deep in thought

"Sasuke-san" Hinata said.

Sasuke snaps out of his trance and looks at Hinata."What is it?" He asks. Hinata turns her head quickly and starts to blush.

"Ano…it's nothing" she said. Sasuke didn't notice Hinata's blush because her head was turned away from his.

"Hyuuga-san?" Sasuke started. Hinata looks at Sasuke. "H-hai Sasuke-san?" Hinata said. "Why do you like Naruto-kun so much?" Hinata blushed from Sasuke's question."Watashi…Watashi", Hinata began to play with her fingers as she did when she nervous. She couldn't believe that Sasuke asked her that and she wondered how he knew, was it that obvious? Sasuke waited for her to answer. "It's because he gives me more confidence in myself." She said while blushing at the thought of Naruto. Sasuke looks at her in shock from what she just said and also because she didn't even stutter.

"Confidence?" Sasuke says as he looks at Hinata. Hinata nods her head.

"Yes, He never gives up and he fights for what he b-believes in, he also to s-seeks acknowledgement from everyone in Konoha while I seek it in my family, and I…" Hinata stops talking.

"You what?" Sasuke says wanting to know what she was going to say.

"I-I-I a-admire him" she says while looking on the ground blushing.

Sasuke looks at Hinata in shock. "_She admires that dobe?_" Sasuke thinks to himself

They both made it back to the hut safely. Sasuke couldn't get the words Hinata told him out of his head. "_How could she admire someone like that? He's loud, annoying, and a baka, I mean it's not like I care or anything who she admires" _Sasuke pondered about it for a few seconds later before he went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

When Sasuke woke up the next day he heard some noise coming from outside like someone fighting, so he ran outside thinking that maybe some ninjas from the village that kidnapped the ninja from their village found them. When he came outside it was just Naruto and Hinata sparring while Sakura sat on a log watching them. Sasuke made an irritated expression.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke-kun you're awake" Sakura said while smiling at the raven haired boy. Sasuke said nothing as he just walked over towards the tree and leaned against it while watching Naruto and Hinata spar. Hinata was losing but she kept trying not giving up, every time she fell she got right back up, but this time she fell and didn't get back up.

Naruto walked towards Hinata and extended his hand out for her. "You're getting stronger Hinata-chan" Naruto said while grinning at Hinata. Sasuke grunts. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata all look at Sasuke.

"That was pathetic" Sasuke said while staring at Hinata. Sakura and Naruto look at Sasuke in shock. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke continued to glare at Hinata but Hinata wouldn't look at him. She tried not to cry in front of everyone so she held her tears in.

"You can't even look at me, you're such a loser Hyuuga-san" Sasuke said as he walks passed Naruto and Hinata. Naruto balls up his fists and turns towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke you jerk, don't ever call Hinata-chan pathetic or a loser because she's not, you go around thinking that you're better than everyone else but you're not you don't even stop to think about other people's feelings, you're the one the pathetic one and the loser Sasuke not Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he continued to glare at Sasuke's turned back. Hinata and Sakura stare at Naruto in shock. "_…Naruto-kun…" _Hinata thought to herself as she continued to look at Naruto.

Sasuke himself was also shocked to hear Naruto say that. "Whatever" Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto was really angry he couldn't believe Sasuke, he thought he was really arrogant and he hated that about him. Naruto turned around towards Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan don't listen to Sasuke, you're not a loser" Naruto said as he gave Hinata a confident smile. Hinata couldn't help but to smile back.

As Sasuke began walking through the forest he thought about what he just said to Hinata. He did feel kind of bad saying that to her, he had known that he probably hurt her feelings but he was only speaking what he thought was true. As Sasuke was walking he heard running footsteps coming towards him, he didn't even bother turning around because he already knew who it was.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he turned around.

"Sasuke-kun that was pretty mean what you said back there about Hinata-san, you know how sensitive she is and what she's going through with her family" Sakura says as she looks at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what Sakura was talking about because he didn't know what Hinata was going through with her family but continued to listen anyway.

"I think you should go apologize to her" Sakura said. Sasuke knew Sakura was right he should apologize for saying that to Hinata. But to be honest he really didn't want to apologize to her, but he should.

"Alright I'll apologize to her" Sasuke said as he sighed. Sakura smiled. Sasuke walked back towards where Naruto and Hinata were. Naruto glared at Sasuke when he came back, Sasuke notice the glare but said nothing about he just walked right passed him.

Sasuke didn't see Hinata so he figured that she was in the hut. As Sasuke walked into and saw Hinata sitting down on the floor. Hinata looked up at Sasuke in shock as she looked down on the floor. What he said to her really made her feel bad, she had just wanted to be alone so she went into the hut where they were staying.

"Hyuuga-san" Sasuke said while looking at her. Hinata looked up at Sasuke. When Hinata looked up at Sasuke looked away from her.

"Umm…Look I'm…sorry about earlier" Sasuke mumbled. Hinata could barley heard him. "I'm sorry Sasuke-san I couldn't hear you" Hinata said while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed he didn't want to repeat himself.

"I'm sorry about earlier…what I said to…you" Sasuke said but this time much louder. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock, she didn't think Sasuke would apologize to her but she accepted his apologize. Hinata gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke didn't smile back he just nodded and walked out of the hut.

Hinata followed him out of the hut. Naruto looked at everybody. "Alright we should continue with our mission" Naruto said with a serious expression. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with an irritated expression.

"Who made you leader?" Sakura said while glaring at Naruto.

"Come on we don't have time to be waiting around" Naruto said while ignoring Sakura's question as he started walking.

"NARUTO" Sakura yelled as chased after Naruto. Naruto started running. Sasuke watched as the Sakura chase the blonde haired ninja. Hinata giggled as she watched the two. Sasuke looked at her as she giggled, Hinata felt Sasuke looking at her so she stopped giggling. Sasuke made an irritated expression and walked passed her.

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked passed her and she sighed. Sasuke really made her feel uncomfortable because of the type of personality he has but maybe while on the mission she'll get to know him better.

Ok this is the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata6: **I'm not really good when it comes to writing fight scenes so please excuse some fight parts that are in this fanfic and other fight scenes that will be in this story later.

As the three were walking Naruto continued glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke notice Naruto staring at him and he made an irritated expression.

"What?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. Naruto said nothing as he continued glaring at him. Naruto was still kind of mad at Sasuke for what he said to Hinata. Sasuke grunts as he walks ahead so he didn't have to look at Naruto.

_"That dobe is really irking me" _Sasuke thought to himself as he had an annoyed look on his face. Sakura noticed Sasuke expression and walked towards him.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" the pink haired girl asked while having a concerned expression on her face. Sasuke looked at his teammate with an irritated expression. "I'm fine" he mumbled. Sasuke looked at Hinata who was now walking on the other side of Sakura. Hinata looked at Sasuke but when he looked at her she quickly looked to the ground. Sasuke made an annoyed expression as he looked away.

Every time Sasuke would look at the Hyuuga girl he would feel a foreign feeling that he never felt before and he didn't like this feeling at all. Sasuke frown as he looked at the ground.

Hinata looked at could tell that he was real determined to save the ninja from they're village. Naruto noticed Hinata looking at him.

Naruto looked at Hinata while having one eyebrow cocked up. Hinata quickly looked away. _"Why every time I look at her she looks away? She's so weird" _Naruto thought as he looked at the Hinata. Hinata blushed furiously as she felt Naruto staring at her. Both Sakura and Sasuke noticed the blush and as usual it went unnoticed by Naruto.

"_There she goes again blushing, I wonder what she sees in Naruto whatever it is I sure don't see it" _Sakura thought as she stared at Naruto. As they continued walking Sasuke and Naruto stopped walking. Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked rather loudly.

"Quiet!" Sasuke said as he looked around. "It seems like someone is watching us" Naruto said while looking around their surroundings. As soon as he that said that two ninjas from the hidden grass village cam out from the trees. Sasuke made an angry expression as he looked at the ninjas.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled as he made four shadow clones. All of Naruto clones ran towards the two ninjas, but the two ninjas dodged away from all shadow clones as they both threw their shurikens at the clones.

Sasuke ran towards one of the ninjas as he punches him in the face. The ninja falls to the ground but gets right back up as he cuts Sasuke's arm with one of his shurikens, but Sasuke didn't even notice he was cut because he was so busy fighting him.

The other ninja runs towards Hinata and Sakura as Naruto tries to run towards the two female ninjas before the ninja from grass village could get to them. _"This is my chance" _Hinata thought to herself as she gets in her fighting stance.

"Byakugan" the Hyuuga said. The ninja runs towards Hinata as Hinata uses non-existant on the ninja as the ninja tried to dodge Hinata's attacks but he couldn't. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at Hinata as they watched her fight the ninja. The ninja punched Hinata in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto called out to Hinata when he saw her fall. Naruto began running up to Hinata but she stopped him. "No Naruto-kun I can do this" Hinata said while standing up with a determined facial expression. Sasuke stared at Hinata in shock as he watched her stand up. Naruto gave Hinata a confident smile. Hinata stood up as she used jyuken on the ninja. The ninja fell to the ground and laid there unconscious.

"_Wow I never knew Hinata-san was so strong" _Sakura thought to herself as she stared at Hinata in shock.

As Hinata was fighting the ninja the other ninja start to run away but Naruto caught up to him.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto said while grinning in a devious way. The ninja made a frightened expression as Naruto punched him in the face.

Naruto watched as the ninja fell to the ground. "Ha, that was pretty easy" Naruto said while grinning. Sasuke looked at Hinata. He was very impressed when he saw her fighting.

"Hinata-san that was really cool what you did" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata gave Sakura a small smile. Sasuke grunts when he heard Sakura say that.

"And what happen to you? You didn't even help not even once" Sasuke said as he glared at Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke as she blushed of embarrassment. She knew he was right she didn't even attempt to help she just stood there the whole time while Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke fought. Sakura looked to the ground with a sad expression on her face. "Sasuke is right you never even attempted to help us not even once you just stood there the whole time" Naruto said while glaring at Sakura. Everyone was shocked by Naruto words to Sakura, they all knew that Naruto liked Sakura and he would never say anything mean to her but they didn't know what was up with him.

Naruto walked towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you were really awesome" Naruto said as he gave Hinata his famous foxy grin. Hinata blushed. Hinata looked at Sasuke and noticed that his arm was bleeding.

"Sasuke-san your arm!" Hinata exclaimed. Sasuke looked at his arm. He hasn't even notice that his arm was hurt until Hinata said something. "We better do something about that before it gets infected" Hinata said as she walked towards Sasuke to touch his arm. Sasuke jerked away from Hinata.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help" Sasuke said coldly. Hinata looked at Sasuke as her eyes widen to his responds.

"Sasuke, quit acting like a baby she only wants to help you" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke. "Don't call Sasuke-kun a baby" Sakura said while staring at Naruto. Naruto made a grunt noise as he looked away from Sakura. Sasuke ignored Naruto, but he slowly lifted his arm for Hinata. Hinata touched Sasuke's arm gently as she began put some of her ointment that she made on his arm.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he's eyes begin to widened. _"I must be seeing things…I could of sworn I just seen Sasuke blush" _Naruto thought as he stared at Sasuke. Sakura didn't notice the blush because she was watching Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke turned his head away from Hinata but he was staring at her from the corner of his eye. Hinata didn't notice that Sasuke was staring at her because she was so busy bandaging Sasuke's arm.

"There" Hinata said as looked at Sasuke giving him a small smile. Sasuke turned his head away as he mumbled something Hinata couldn't even hear.

"Please speak up Sasuke-san I couldn't hear you?" Hinata said. Sasuke sighed. He wished Hinata had heard him he really hated repeating himself.

"Thank you" he said with and annoyed look on his face. But Hinata could tell that he honestly meant it. Sakura ran towards Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm glad that you're okay" she said while hugging him. "Stop it Sakura, let go of me" Sasuke said while trying to push Sakura away but she wouldn't let go.

"_She's never worried about me but she's always worried about HIM, it's always Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke it gets on my nerves"_ Naruto thought as he watched Sakura hugging Sasuke while having an irritated expression. Hinata watched Sasuke as he tried pushing Sakura of him as she giggled at the two of them. Hinata knew that Sakura liked Sasuke and always was trying to get his attention just like the other girls in Konoha would try to do, but he would always ignore them.

Naruto getting quiet annoyed with Sakura hugging Sasuke started talking. "Okay enough fooling around we have a mission to accomplish" Naruto said while glaring at both Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura noticed the glare. _"What was with that? He sure has been acting different lately" _Sakura thought to herself as she glared back at Naruto. Naruto just turned his back on Sakura and started walking ahead of everyone.

Hinata looked at Naruto as he walks ahead of everyone. She had thought maybe something was on his mind. She walked towards Naruto.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?" Hinata started. Naruto looked at her while giving her a small smile.

"What is it Hinata-chan" Naruto asked. "Is something b-bothering y-you?" Hinata asked while looking into Naruto blue eyes. Naruto looked at Hinata, he could tell she was really concerned about him.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan, you don't have to worry about me" Naruto said. Hinata gave Naruto a small smile.

Sakura watched as Naruto and Hinata were walking ahead of them. "Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Don't you think Naruto is acting kind of different?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at Sakura. He haven't really notice anything because he didn't really pay any attention. But Sasuke did thought it was kind of strange for Naruto to snap at Sakura like he did, which he never thought Naruto would do, but he didn't want to bring it up.

"No I haven't notice anything" Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while before she sighed while continuing to look at Naruto.

Okay that's the second chapter of A Love triangle, i hope you liked it. I don't really like it as much but I'll try to make the third chapter even better.


	3. Chapter 3

As the four were walking Naruto began walking ahead of everyone else. Sakaru stared at Naruto's back facing everyone. _"This isn't the same Naruto I know…I know that there is something bothering him, but what?" _Sakura thought to herself as she walked towards Naruto. Naruto glanced over at the pink haired ninja who was currently walking besides him.

"Naruto…are you sure that there is nothing bothering you?" She asked while looking into the hyperactive ninja eyes. Naruto looked at Sakura and could tell that she was truly worried about him. He didn't mean to snap at her like he did before it was just that he hated when she always ignore him and pay more attention to Sasuke, it really annoyed him.

Naruto looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine Sakura-chan" he said while looking away from her. Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at Naruto who was looking at her. "What is it Naruto?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday" he said while looking at her with a straight expression as his expression began to form a small smile. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto, I forgive you"

Naruto grinned at Sakura as they both continued to walk side by side, leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind watching the two walking together. Hinata watched Sakura and Naruto together, oh how she wish she could trade places with Sakura just for one day so she could get all the attention from Naruto that Sakura gets from him. Hinata looked to the ground as she let out a long sigh. Sasuke looked at Hinata and knew that she was thinking about Naruto.

"_I don't get it why does she like that dobe? Why doesn't she just come out and tell him that she likes him…it's so annoying to watch her look at him the way she does" _Sasuke thought as he glared at Hinata. Hinata notice the glared but looked away when she saw him staring at her. Sasuke was glaring at her a lot lately it really annoyed her and made her feel uncomfortable, but she doesn't say anything about it she just looks away whenever he looks at her.

"Hey look a village, maybe we could stay here for a few days" Sakura said while looking down at the village.

"We don't have time for a vacation Sakura we're on a mission" Sasuke exclaimed with and irritated expression. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "A little break couldn't hurt Sasuke, besides we've been walking for days now and it would be nice to sleep in a bed at an inn instead of sleeping out in the forest" Naruto said. Sasuke knew Naruto was right but didn't want to show it.

"Whatever" Sasuke said was he began walking ahead of Naruto. Naruto grinned in victory. As they were walking into the village they all scanned there surroundings. As they continued walking Sasuke got a few stares at some of the local village girls.

"He's so cute I wonder does he have a girlfriend?" one girl said

"If he doesn't I'll be glad to be his girlfriend" the girl with the blonde hair said as she began to walk towards Sasuke. Sasuke continued to walk ignoring the girl that was approaching him.

Sakura gave the girl an evil glare as she walked towards Sasuke. _"Don't you dare take one step closer to MY SASUKE-KUN" _Sakura gave the girl an evil stare as the girl backed away from Sasuke in a frightened way.

"It seems he already has a girlfriend…a scary one with an abnormal size forehead" the blonde hair girl said as she began to walk away. Sakura got even angrier when she heard them say that. Sasuke just smirked when he heard the girl say that about Sakura. Naruto glared at Sasuke. _"Why are all the girls always interested in HIM, no girl ever has looked at me that way before like they look at Sasuke-no-baka" _Naruto thought to himself as he continued to stare at the Uchiha.

"Ano…Naruto-kun" the Hyuuga said hoping that Naruto couldn't hear her. Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. "What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. But Hinata quickly looked away.

"Hinata-chan you're really weird you know" Naruto said while staring at her. Hinata didn't hear Naruto say that because she had her back turned away from Naruto twiddling her fingers like she always did when she's nervous. Sasuke noticed the comment that Naruto made about Hinata as he stared at Naruto. He wanted to say something to Naruto but he didn't want to seem like he liked the Hyuuga girl, so he just bite his tongue on this one and said nothing.

"Come on Sasuke-kun let's look around for a bit" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke's arm. "Hey Sakura wait let go of me" Sasuke said as he was now being dragged by the pink haired ninja. Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura left together as he turned towards Hinata.

"Well now it's just you and me Hinata-chan" Naruto said while grinning at Hinata. Hinata blushed as Naruto grinned at her. _"I'm alone with Naruto-kun" _Hinata thought to herself as her blush deepened.

"Well come on Hinata-chan we might as well look around ourselves" Naruto said looking ahead. Hinata nodded as the two began to walk together.

"Hey Hinata-chan…can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at Naruto as she began blushing. She didn't know what Naruto was going to ask her but she slowly nodded her head.

"_Why is her face always so red around me? I wonder if she's sick or something"_ Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata. "Do you like Sasuke" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto in a confused way. _"Why did he ask me that of all questions" _Hinata thought to herself as she looked at Naruto.

"Why would you ask me that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"It's just that it seems like all of the girls like him and I was just curious what they see in him" Naruto said honestly.

"I honestly don't know myself Naruto-kun what they see in Sasuke-san, but no I-I do not like him" Hinata said while looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata in shock. _"Finally a girl who doesn't like Sasuke-no-baka" _Naruto thought as he grinned.

"...If you don't mind me asking who do you like Hinata-chan..."

Hinata nearly fainted when Naruto asked her that. She knew the answer but she couldn't just come out a tell Naruto the he was the one that she likes. Hinata began to turned beet red. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that her face was red.

"Hinata-chan are you okay? You're turning red are you sick or something" the dense ninja asked as he touched Hinata's forehead checking her temperature. Just at that moment Hinata fainted.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he caught Hinata just before she fell to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun this is going to be fun hanging out like this without Naruto hanging around us" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke made a grunt noise as he continued walking with Sakura.

"_I'd whether be with Hinata right now than Sakura. I wonder what she and Naruto are doing. WAIT a minute what am I thinking it's not like I have feelings for that Hyuuga loser or anything because I don't, she's a loser and a weakling someone that I DON'T care for at all" _Sasuke thought to himself as he started to frown. _"OR do I?"_

"Hey Sasuke-kun are what's wrong? Lately you look like you have been deep in thought" Sakura said while looking at Sasuke in concern. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura in an annoyed way. "I'm fine Sakura" he said with an irritated expression on his face. Sakura nodded her head as they both continued to walk. "We should have decided on a meeting place where we could meet back up with Naruto and Hinata-san" Sakura said while putting her finger up to her chin while thinking. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"I'm sure that we'll run into them sometime soon" Sasuke replied. Sakura nods her head. "I just hope Naruto won't do anything stupid while we're here" Sakura said as she continued to walk.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan are you okay?" the blonde haired ninja asked while holding Hinata in his arms. Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she looked at Naruto and noticed that she was in his arm. She began blushing.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" she said as she sat up looking at Naruto. "You fainted Hinata-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked while having a concerned expression on his face. "Ano...I'm okay" she said as she stood up. Naruto stared at Hinata for a while before standing up himself.

_"Hinata sure is strange" _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at her. "We better try to find Sasuke-no-baka and Saku-" Naruto stopped talking when he sees something that interested him.

"A RAMEN BAR" Naruto yelled as he ran straight for the ramen bar. Hinata looks at Naruto as he runs towards the bar. Hinata smiles in a awkward way as she follows him towards the Ramen Bar.

"I'll have one bowl of chicken flavor ramen please" Naruto said while grinning.

"Coming right up" the man said. "Hinata-chan would you like anything?" the hyperactive ninja asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Okay if you say so" he said while looking around at the Ramen bar.

"Here you go one bowl of chicken flavor ramen" the man replied as he handed Naruto the bowl of ramen. As soon as the man handed Naruto the bowl of ramen he started eating it really fast.

"Mmmm...This is almost better than the ramen in Konoha" Naruto said as he continued eating his ramen. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything to eat young lady?" the man asked Hinata. "Yes I'm sure" Hinata replied with a smile on her face.

"Another bowl please" Naruto said as he handed the man his bowl. The man took the bowl and handed him another one.

"Another bowl"

The man handed him another bowl while staring at Naruto in shock.

"Another"

"Another"

"One more please"

_"I never seen someone eat as much as this before... especially a kid like this" _the man thought as he stared at Naruto with wide eyes. Hinata also looked at Naruto at with wide eyes.

"...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said while staring at him in shock. Naruto finished his last bowl as he laid back in his seat.

"Ah, I'm so full" he said while rubbing his stomach. Hinata stared at Naruto. _"He just ate six bowls of Ramen...six bowls" _Hinata thought while she stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto notice that Hinata was staring at him and was about to say something but Sakura and Sasuke walked towards them.

"Naruto we've been looking everywhere for you" Sakura said while walking towards Naruto and Hinata. Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned at her. "We were just eating Ramen...well I was Hinata didn't eat anything" Naruto exclaimed while looking at Hinata. Hinata looked away from Naruto when he looked at her and she started blushing.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and made an irritated expression. _"Can't she go one day without blushing around that dobe...it's annoying" _Sasuke thought while glaring at Hinata. Hinata notice the glare as she looks away from Sasuke. Naruto also notice that Sasuke was glaring at Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke-no-baka you are always glaring like that at Hinata-chan? What did she do to you to make you stare at her like that?" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto as Naruto was walking towards him.

"Hey come on you two, people are starting to stare" Sakura said while looking at the people around them stopping and looking at the two ninja glaring at each. The two ninjas ignored Sakura and the other peoples staring as they continued glaring at each other.

"Ano..." Hinata began. Both ninjas barely heard the ninja as the continued glaring at each other.

"Ano..."Hinata said but this time a little louder. Both ninjas looked at Hinata. "Sakura-san is right you two such stop" Hinata said while blushing. Both ninjas did stop.

"You're lucky this time Sasuke-no-baka" Naruto smirked. Sasuke grunted as he walked away from Naruto as he walked passed Hinata. Hinata looked down to the ground as Sasuke walked passed her. Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye and could tell from the look in her eyes that she seems to be nervous around him.

"Look Hinata-san" Sasuke started. Hinata slowly lifted her head up to look at Sasuke. "You don't have to be so nervous around me, I'm not going to bite you" Sasuke said while looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke as she began to give him a small smile. "I'm sorry for acting like that around you Sasuke-san, I apologize" she replied while smiling at him. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up as he turned his face away from Hinata.

"It's okay Hinata-san" Sasuke said while walking towards Naruto and Sakura. Hinata stared at Sasuke for a while before following him and Naruto and Sakura to find and inn to stay at.

_"I really don't get Sasuke, sometimes he's being nice and other times he's acting like a completely different person" _Hinata thought to herself. As they were walking they found an inn to stay at as they walked inside it was full of ninjas from different villages. The four ninjas looked around at all of the men as the ninjas looked at them walk in watching them like they were some type of aliens from another planet.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata looked at the ninjas in a frightened way as they gulped. Sasuke stared at them with an angry expression, although he too was frightened of the ninjas but of course he wasn't going to show that he was afraid.

They four Konoha ninjas walked towards the desk were a lady sat. "We'll like to stay here for the night" Sasuke said while looking at the lady with his expressionless expression. "We have two rooms open" the lady said while smiling at the raven haired boy. "Would you like those?" The lady asked. "Yes we'll take those" Sasuke replied as he and Naruto paid for everyone.

As they were walking to they're rooms the ninjas glared at Naruto and Sasuke along with Sakura and Hinata making them feel uncomfortable. _"Gosh the ninjas here are so creepy" _Sakura thought as they were standing in front of there room doors.

"Well you guys take that room while Hinata-san and I take this one" Sakura said while looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto nodded as he walked into his room as Sasuke grunted as he followed Naruto. As they closed they're door Naruto was muttering something to himself.

"Why do I have to share a room with Sasuke-no-baka" Naruto muttered to himself. Sasuke glared at Naruto when he heard him say that.

"Look I don't want to share a room with you either but there was only two rooms left and I wasn't going to share a room with Sakura or Hinata" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he walked towards his bed.

Meanwhile in Sakura and Hinata's room. "I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now...I hope Naruto isn't bothering him" Sakura said while she frowned while thinking about Naruto. Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata started as she looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Hinata.

"What is it Hinata-san?" the pink haired ninja asked. "W-Why do y-you like Sasuke-san?" the blushing Hyuuga asked while looking at Sakura. Sakura blushed at the question that Hinata asked her.

"Well because super kawaii and his cool" Sakura said while blushing. Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Oh" Hinata replied. _"That's the only reason why she likes him?" _Hinata thought to herself as she looked at Sakura who was now blushing. Hinata sighed.

"Hey Sasuke why do you always ignore all of those girls who follow you all of the time? If I were you I wouldn't ignore them" Naruto said.

"Because annoying and irritating" Sasuke replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you...gay?" Naruto said while having his eyes narrowed. Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock as he looked at Naruto with an irritated expression. "I'm not gay you dobe" Sasuke said in a angry tone. "Then why are you always being mean to all the girls who like you and you always turn them down" Naruto exclaimed. "I already told you, you baka" Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto.

"Well is there someone that you do like Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was quiet for a while before answering him.

"Ah ha there is someone that you like. Who is? Is it Ino? Is it Tenten? Is it Temari? It better not be Sakura-chan" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke. He was asking a question a mile a minute, of course Sasuke was getting quiet annoyed.

"It's not any of your business who I like and no it isn't any one you just named" Sasuke said while walking towards the door.

"So you do like someone" Naruto exclaimed while looking at Sasuke walking. Sasuke slammed the door as he walked out the door.

"I wonder who it is that he likes." Naruto thought to himself.

As Sasuke was walking he kept thinking about what Naruto asked him. _Are you...gay? _ Sasuke shook his head. "That baka...that was the dumbest question that I've heard" Sasuke said to himself as he frowned. As he was walking he bumped into Hinata. "I'm sorry" Hinata said as she walked away but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke in surprise. "Oh Sasuke-san it's just you" Hinata said. _"JUST me, I bet if it were Naruto she'll be blushing like there's no tomorrow" _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Hinata and gave her a small smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked the Hyuuga girl. "I just wanted to get some fresh air that's a-all" she exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura's that annoying, huh?" the raven haired boy asked with a smirk on his face. Hinata blush of embarrassment.

"No-No that's not it, I just wanted some alone time that's all" Hinata replied. Sasuke just looked at Hinata and noticed that she didn't seem as nervous at all. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-san..." the Hyuuga girl started.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with his cold eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Umm...never mind" Hinata turned her attention to the ground. Sasuke looked at her with one eyebrow being cocked up.

"No tell me" Sasuke said while looking at Hinata. Hinata not looking up at Sasuke continued to look at the ground. "It's nothing really" Hinata exclaimed. Sasuke wanted to know what she was going to say but decided not to pressure her into telling him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's facial features and notice how pretty she was. _"I've never really paid her any attention before when it came to her appearance but Hinata is actually really beautiful" _Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at Hinata. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was staring at her and he seemed to be in deep thought. Of course the Hyuuga blushed at how long the raven haired ninja was staring at her.

"Ano…Sasuke-san" Hinata said while looking at Sasuke while still having a blush on her face. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked at Hinata who was looking at him a puzzled way while having a shade of pink across her cheeks.

Sasuke turned his head away from Hinata as he felt the heat from his cheeks rise. It was an awkward silence between the two as they stood there.

"I wonder where Hinata-san went off to." Sakura said to herself as she was walking to the hallway. Sakura looked up to see Naruto walked towards her. "Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he walked towards Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Naruto as he was walking towards her. "Hey where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while looking around Naruto seeing no sign of Sasuke. "Umm…he seemed pretty mad about something so he left the room earlier so I haven't seen him. Sakura glared at Naruto. "Did you say something to Sasuke-kun, Naruto" Sakura asked in a demanding tone. Naruto shook his head. "No all I did was ask him who does he like and he just left the room" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura blushed at what Naruto said.

"…Well did who he said that he likes" Sakura said while blushing. Naruto looked at Sakura and could tell she was hoping the he would tell her that Sasuke likes her but he wasn't going to lie to Sakura they telling her that.

"No he wouldn't tell me…but it's not you" Naruto said while looking at Sakura's facial expression. Sakura eyes saddened. "How do you know it's not me for sure Naruto" Sakura asked. "I asked him and I practically named all of the girls that likes Sasuke including you but he said it wasn't none of the girls I named" Naruto said while looking at the ground. _"…Sasuke-kun…"_Sakura thought to herself.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while looking at Sakura. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, she said she wanted to get some fresh air and with that she left" Sakura replied.

"Hey Sakura-chan have you ever noticed how weird Hinata-chan is, I mean she's always looking away from me and blushing whenever I look at her" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura stared at Naruto for awhile before answering.

"_He's got to be the densest person that I've ever seen" _Sakura thought to herself as she continued to stare at Naruto. "Naruto it's so obvious that it's staring you in the face" Sakura said.

"Huh?" Naruto said densely. Sakura sighed. "What I'm about to tell practical everyone back in Konoha knows" Sakura started. _"Everyone" _Naruto thought to himself.

"She has a crush on you of which you are completely unaware of, and interestingly, Hinata-san is one of the few females that are in Konoha who does have not expressed romantic interest in Sasuke-kun, but rather in you Naruto" Sakura said while looking at Naruto who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Hinata-chan likes me…"said as he looks at Sakura. Sakura nods her head as she was smiling.

As Sasuke and Hinata were both walking they both spotted Sakura and Naruto ahead talking. Hinata felt the heat the on her cheeks rise while she was looking at Naruto. Sasuke over at Hinata and noticed that she was blushing. As they came closer and closer towards Naruto felt his heart beating faster and faster as Hinata approached them.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said cheerful. Sasuke gave her a cold look before glancing at Naruto who was staring at Hinata. Sasuke looked at Naruto and to Hinata they both were blushing while they starting to look at the ground. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while before looking at Hinata.

"Well we better be getting some sleep…come on Hinata-san" Sakura said snapping Hinata out of her trance and also Naruto out of his. Hinata nodded her head.

"G-Goodnight Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san" Hinata said while bowing to them. Sasuke just nodded. "…Goodnight Hinata-chan…" Naruto said while looking at Hinata. Hinata blushed before walking off with Sakura back to their room.

As they made it back to their rooms Hinata couldn't get Naruto out of her mind.

"_Something about him today change…the way he was looking at me, I never seen him look at me like that before" _Hinata thought to herself while closing her eyes.

**Meanwhile in Sasuke and Naruto's room**

"…_Hinata-chan is likes me…" _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto couldn't get the words out his head at all. Naruto stared up into the ceiling. Sasuke looked at Naruto and could tell that he was in deep thought.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto turned his attention to the raven haired boy who was sleeping in the other bed next to his bed. "You're being awfully quiet" Sasuke said while looking up at the ceiling. Although Sasuke did enjoy Naruto being quiet for once in a while but there was something that Naruto wasn't telling him and he had a feeling that it was about Hinata.

"It's just that…well…Hinata-chan likes me and I…" Naruto started. Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. _"Does he like her back or something" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. "I think that I…well…never mind I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this" Naruto said as he turned around with his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto for a while.

"So you like Hinata-san?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Naruto froze completely when he heard Sasuke ask him that. "Why would you say that? I never said I liked Hinata-chan where did you hear that they're lying because I don't" Naruto said while blushing. Sasuke grunted.

"Nobody said anything I could tell just by the way you were looking at her earlier" Sasuke replied. Naruto froze. "So you just realized that you liked her" Sasuke asked while glaring at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto.

"Remember earlier what you asked me?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah" the blonde hair ninja replied. "There is someone that I'm starting to like" the raven haired boy responded. "Really who is it?" the hyperactive ninja asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata" he said and with that he went to sleep. Naruto eyes widened when he heard Sasuke say that. It wasn't like Sasuke to come out and tell something like that to somebody that he liked someone but he wanted to let the hyperactive ninja to know that he did like Hinata. _"He likes Hinata-chan? Is that why he's always staring at her…humph well I'm not going to let Sasuke get to her before I do" _Naruto thought to himself.

**The Next Day**

When Sasuke awoke the next morning Naruto wasn't in the room. Of course in didn't give it too much thought so he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Sasuke was in the shower Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were already dressed and sitting down eating breakfast together.

"Sasuke-kun hasn't came down yet, it isn't like him to sleep in like this" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto frowned when he heard Sakura mention Sasuke's name.

"_Remember earlier what you asked me?" Sasuke asked Naruto. _

"_Yeah" the blonde hair ninja replied. "There is someone that I'm starting to like" the raven haired boy responded. "Really who is it?" the hyperactive ninja asked. _

"_Hyuuga Hinata"_

Naruto shook his head trying to forget it as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked away from Naruto when he looked at her as she blushed. Naruto smiled while he continued to look at Hinata.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata and noticed that they both were blushing. Sakura smiled as she watched the two but her smile became even bigger when she saw Sasuke walking towards their table.

"Sasuke-kun you're finally awake" Sakura gleamed. Sasuke said nothing as he continued to walk towards the table as he pulled up a seat next to Sakura. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"_At least he didn't try to sit next to Hinata-chan" _Naruto thought to himself as he continued to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was staring at him but he just ignored him. "Sasuke-kun aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not really hungry" he replied while he glanced up looking at Hinata who was eating. Sasuke was starting to like Hinata but not that that much like the way Sakura liked him, he wasn't going to let it be noticeable that he does like her …not yet that is.

As everyone finished eating they all got up from they're seats and started walking out since it was they're last day staying at the inn they walked out continuing they're mission until two ninjas approached them in the forest. The four ninjas glared at the two ninjas as the stopped in front of them.

"You're ninjas from Konoha am I correct?" the taller ninja asked while glaring at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked while glaring at the taller the ninja.

Both ninjas made grunt noise as they both decided to introduce themselves. "I'm Asano" the taller ninja replied. "And I am Heijiro" replied the shorter ninja.

"What to you want with us" Sakura asked in a demanding tone.

"We don't want anything with you three" Heijiro said while glaring at Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke

"It's the Hyuuga that we want" Asano said while grinning in a devious way at the Hyuuga. _"Hinata-chan, what do they want with her?" _Naruto thought to himself as he stared at Hinata.

"What do you want with Hinata-san?" Sakura demanded. Heijiro grinned at Hinata. Sasuke glared at the two ninjas. Hinata didn't know want to do and she didn't who why these two ninjas were order to kill her. Hinata stared at the predicament that they were in as her eyes widened.

"You're father is Hiashi am I correct?" Asano asked while still glaring at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head as she continued to look at the ninja.

"You're father killed our father the ambassador from the Lighting country he tried to reveal that the intention of the "treaty" which was to get into the Fire country and acquire the secret of Byakugan" Asano said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Want do you want with Hinata-chan, she's not the one who killed your father" Naruto yelled as he glared at the ninjas. "But by killing her we will be avenging our father and her father will feel the same pain as we did when he killed our father" Heijiro explain while frown while he looked at the Hyuuga with disgust. Both Heijiro and Asano hated all Hyuuga's after what they did to their father and wanted to anything to make them suffer.

"Well you're going to get by me first if you want Hinata-chan" Naruto replied as he stood in front of Hinata in a protective matter. "And me" Sakura said as step in front of Hinata. Sasuke also step in front Hinata.

Both Asano and Heijiro looked at each as they grinned at each other. "Very well then" they both said as they ran towards the Konoha ninjas. Heijiro ran towards Naruto as Asano ran towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto grinned as Heijiro ran towards him. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Naruto yelled as he formed five other Naruto's. Heijiro stopped and looked in amazement but snapped out of his trance as he pulled out his Nagakama. "You think you're going to slow me down with a few measly clones…you thought wrong" Heijiro said as he ran towards Naruto's clones swinging his Nagakama at each clones. 'Poof' "One" 'Poof' "Two" 'Poof' "Three" 'Poof' "Four" 'Poof ' "And Five" Heijiro said as he grinned as he finished hitting all of Naruto's clones. Naruto looked at Heijiro as he made an angry expression.

"_I'm not going to let them get her" _Naruto thought to himself as he glared at Heijiro as he made more clones but this time he made even more.

Asano glared at Sasuke and Sakura. "And the two of you mere children think that you can stop me?" Asano said while smiling in a devious way. "CHILDREN, you look no older than us" Sakura yelled.

"Humph" Asano grunted. Sakura was right both Asano and Heijiro were close in age with them. Asano was thirteen years old while Heijiro was only eleven years old. Asano was tall with black spiky hair and grey eyes while Heijiro had longer black hair than his older brother and he too also had grey eyes.

Asano ran towards Sakura as he pulled out his Steel Whip attempting to hit Sakura with it but Sasuke threw his Shuriken at it so it couldn't hit her. _"He stopped my Steel Whip with a mere Shuriken" _Asano thought to himself as he glared at Sasuke.

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked Asano while looking at the Steel Whip.

"It's a Chinese weapon called bien tzu or lien tzu chiang, made of links of chain. It can be wound up and easily hidden. It is used to strike, wrap or sweep the opponent. An expert like _me_ can use this as a sword or a staff or to block, parry, disarm, and perform other techniques" Asano said while grinning in a devious way. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Asano in shock.

"Well whatever it is you're still not going to get through us" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata stood behind Sasuke as she watched them defeating her. Hinata wanted to help, she like the fact that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were protecting her but she didn't want to just stand there watching them fight while she does nothing.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. "It's okay Hinata-chan we'll protect you" Sasuke said while giving Hinata a confident smile. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock, she didn't know if it was because what he just told her or if it was because he just called her Hinata-chan not Hyuuga-san or Hinata-san but Hinata-_chan_. Sasuke turned back around to face Asano.

"Gōkakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as he did his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on Asano.

Meanwhile back to Naruto's fight with Heijiro, Heijiro struggled to keep from falling because he knew he was losing. _"Oh can I be losing to someone like him…I am one of the strongest people along with my brother in my village and I'm fighting with someone with this caliber who is beating me" _Heijiro thought to himself as he glared at Naruto.

"I'm giving you a chance to give up now or else" Naruto said while he glared at Heijiro. Heijiro shook his head. "I'm never going to give up…no…matter what" Heijiro said while panting. Naruto creates another clone as it stands right next to him.

"Odama Rasengan" Naruto yelled as he attacked Heijiro. Heijiro fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto looked at Heijiro lying on the ground as he soon turned his attention towards Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata.

"Gōkakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as he watched the fire die down he noticed that Asano was no where to be found. "What!" Sasuke said as he looked around for Asano only to find him behind him holding a knife to Hinata's throat. Sasuke looked at Asano with an angered expression as did Naruto while Sakura looked at him with a shocked expression.

"It looks like you let you guard down" Asano said while grinning.

"Let her go" Naruto said while growling as he walked towards Asano. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you unless you want to see your precious girlfriend dead" Asano said while holding the knife closer to her throat. Naruto continued to growl.

"_Girlfriend?" _Both Sasuke and Sakura thought as they looked at Naruto who wasn't any attention to them and wasn't taking his eyes off of Asano.

_Be sure not to get in anyone's way_

Hinata couldn't get those words her father said out of her head. She decided to act against his words to prove to herself and her father that she wouldn't be in anyone's way. Hinata did a Judo shoulder throw as Asano fell down on the ground in front of Hinata. Asano quickly got up glaring at Hinata.

"So you finally decided to fight back" Asano said while smiling at Hinata. Hinata looked at Asano in determined way. "You look at me like you're really confident about this fight…almost like you're going to win even though you're not" Asano smirked as he ran towards Hinata.

"Byakugan" Hinata said as Asano ran towards her. Asano punches while Hinata blocks with a knife hand block. Asano punches a second time, while Hinata blocks. Asano punches a third time and Hinata blocks and counter attacks this time with a punch to Asano's stomach. Hinata cock her arm in preparation for another blow from Asano as Hinata finishes the attacker with a second punch this time to the face. Asano slides back but he never fell to the ground. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all watched Hinata fighting Asano and all very shocked and amazed even more so then the last time she fought the other ninjas a few weeks ago.

"You _bitch_ you punched me in the face" Asano hissed as he glared Hinata while holding his cheek. "Hey don't you ever call Hinata-chan that you bastard" Naruto yelled as his eyes began to turn red. Sakura stared at Naruto in shock as she looked at Sasuke whose eyes changed to Sharingan as he too was glaring at Asano. Asano looked at both Naruto and Sasuke in frightened way.

Naruto ran towards Asano punching him continuous in the stomach as he did a knee strike to Asano's face, then Sasuke ran towards him doing a Hooking kick to Asano's face causing him to fall to the ground.

Both Hinata and Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto in shock as both of they eyes changed back normal. Naruto walked towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan that was really awesome…you're awesome" Naruto said while grinning at her. Hinata looked at Naruto while blushing.

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata said while she was smiling while blushing. Sasuke was just about to walk over to Hinata but Sakura grabbed his arm. "Sasuke-kun you're leg it's cut" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke stopped as he looked at his leg. "Here let me help you" Sakura said as she pulled out some bandages and ointment. "I'll be fine Sakura it's just a scratch, it's nothing to get worry about" Sasuke replied as he walked towards Hinata.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked but before Hinata could answer Naruto cut her off.

"When did you start calling Hinata _Hinata-chan_?" Naruto asked while glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued to look at Hinata. "I'm fine Sasuke-san…thank you for protecting me Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun and Sakura-san I really owe you" Hinata said while blushing.

They all smiled at Hinata. "There's no need to repay us Hinata-san we were just doing what we should be doing…protecting a friend" Sakura said as she gave Hinata a big smile. Hinata blushed as she too smiled.

They both looked at Asano and Heijiro and noticed that they were no longer lying at the same spot where they were. "I wonder were they run off to." Sakura asked. "Who knows and who cares, right Hinata-chan" Naruto said while giving Hinata one of his foxy grins. Hinata giggles as she nods her head. Sasuke glares at Naruto.

He wanted to get closer to Hinata but he knew that Hinata liked Naruto but he was just going to have to find a way to get her to like _him_.

Okay this is the third chapter I hoped you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three months now since the four ninjas have been traveling. It was taking them longer and longer to get to they're destination because along the way there they have ran into numerous if ninjas who were trying to stop them from coming there and other ninjas who just wanted to pick fights with the Konoha ninjas.

As the months passed Sasuke and Hinata have became closer and Naruto and Hinata has also became closer. Sakura of course was a little jealous that Sasuke was giving Hinata a lot of attention while he gave her none, but didn't want to get mad at Hinata because she knew Hinata didn't like Sasuke in that way. But she was wrong over the few months Hinata has started to find herself to have a tiny crush on Sasuke, Sasuke knew it but he knew Hinata was trying her best not to show it but she gave it away easily whenever he would talk to her or when she makes a mistakes and brushes against his hand she would always blush, but not as much as she would around Naruto. Hinata still had feelings for Naruto but the thing is she has no idea that Naruto had also developed feelings for her as did Sasuke, even though it's very obvious (she's also very dense to the situation, since neither Sasuke nor Naruto has confessed their feelings to the young Hyuuga girl).

As they were walking they all decided to take a break from walking for awhile. Sasuke watched Naruto as he was talking to Hinata, obviously saying something funny since he was making Hinata laugh.

"Hinata-chan, I'll be right back I'm going to see if I can find some water" Naruto said as he stood up. Hinata nodded as she watched Naruto leave. Sasuke smirked to himself as he took the opportunity to talk to Hinata since Naruto was no longer being like a leech to Hinata not wanted Sasuke to get near her by never leaving her side at all times. As Sasuke was walking towards Hinata he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

Sasuke turned around and glared at the pink haired ninja. "What Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Sakura. _"Every time I try to get close to Hinata SHE always stops me like she's doing it on purpose so I can't get close to Hinata, it's annoying" _Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at Sakura. "Sasuke-kun I was wondering if-"before she could even finish her sentence Sasuke cut her off.

"Why don't you go help Naruto or something" Sasuke stated as he looked at Sakura. Sakura stared at Sasuke for a while before nodded her head as she left to help Naruto. Sasuke smirked, he knew Sakura would leave because she practical would do anything thing that he wanted since she likes him. Sasuke walks towards Hinata and sits next to her and watches as the wind blows through her hair. Hinata's hair has grown longer in the pass three months passed her shoulders that is. Hinata looked at Sasuke as he was sitting next to her.

"Hinata-chan, there has been something that I have been wanting to tell in the pass three months" Sasuke started as he looked into Hinata's eyes. Hinata looked at Sasuke and noticed that a shade of pink was on his cheeks. "_I wonder what he's going to tell me." _Hinata thought to herself as she too started to blush. "Hinata-chan I like-"before he could finish Naruto and Sakura came back.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he looked at him sitting next to Hinata. "Hey Sasuke-no-baka get away from Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke of course didn't move he knew that Naruto was jealous at the moment and was going to take advantage of the situation. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto as he scooted closer to Hinata which only made Naruto even more jealous.

"_Bastard, what does he think he's trying to pull here" _Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards Sasuke.

"I said get away from her" Naruto yelled as he walked towards Sasuke. Sakura of course was confused as she watched the hyperactive ninja walk towards Sasuke with an angry expression on his face.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto made his way towards him. Hinata looked at Naruto in and blushed. "…Naruto-kun…" she said quietly to herself. _"Is Naruto-kun jealous that Sasuke-san is sitting next to me?" _Hinata thought to herself as she blushed even more.

"What's wrong with you can't I sit next to Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked while still having the smirk on his face. Naruto growled. "Afraid that I might become closer to her that you are?" Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto.

"Huh?" Sakura said to herself when she heard Sasuke say that. _"Did I hear Sasuke correctly? Did he just ask Naruto if he was afraid the he might become closer to her then Naruto?" _Sakura thought to herself as she stared at Sasuke who never got up from sitting next to Hinata. _"Could he like…No that's not it Sasuke is just messing with Naruto that's all" _Sakura thought to herself as she nodded her head making herself convince that it was true.

"Alright that's enough you two" Sakura said was she walked towards the two. Both ninjas glared at Sakura. "Don't you two give me that look" Sakura exclaimed as she glared back at them. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked away. "And Naruto what's the matter if Sasuke-kun sits next to Hinata-san he's not doing anything to hurt her" Sakura said while looking at Naruto who was shocked to hear Sakura say that. Sasuke smirks as he looks at Naruto who still wore a shocked an expression while looking at Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-chan come take a walk with me" Naruto said while grabbing Hinata's hand pulling her up and completely ignoring Sakura's question.

Sasuke glared as he watched Naruto leave with Hinata by his side. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and noticed him staring with a hint of jealously in his eyes.

"_He doesn't like Hinata…He doesn't like Hinata…He doesn't like Hinata" _Sakura repeated over and over in her head. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was staring at him and looked over at her before walking away from her.

"N-Naruto-kun, where are y-you t-taking me?" Hinata asked while blushing while looking at her and in his hand. "I want to show something that I saw while I was getting some water" Naruto replied while still holding Hinata's hand.

"Close you're eyes" Naruto said as they approached their destination. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt Naruto hands cover her eyes. The touch of Naruto's hands over Hinata's face immediately caused her to blush.

"No peeking" He said while grinning at Hinata. "I-I-I won't" the Hyuuga replied.

"Okay you can look now" Naruto said as he took his away from eyes. Hinata gasped as she looked at the beautiful view. He had taken her a waterfall.

"It's beautiful" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the rainbow shining across the waterfall. Naruto grinned as he looked at Hinata's expression, he knew that she'll like it the moment he saw it.

"I'm glad you like it…when I saw it I knew you would like it so I thought I'll show it to you" the blond haired ninja said while looking ahead at the waterfall. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto in shock.

"B-But Naruto-kun why did you bring me here?" Hinata asked while looking down at the down. Naruto glanced at Hinata from the corned of his eye.

"_He's taking awfully long with Hinata…what could they be doing?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to stare at the same spot here Naruto took Hinata. Sakura glances at Sasuke as he gets up.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Sakura said getting up to follow him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks but he never once turned around to look at Sakura. _"She's so annoying why can't she leave me alone for one day" _Sasuke thought to himself as he frowns.

"Must you follow me every where I go?" Sasuke asked while still having his back turned on Sakura.

"I-I just don't want to be…by myself Sasuke-kun…I want to stay with you" Sakura said honestly while blushing looking down at the ground waiting for him to respond.

"You're a ninja Sakura why are you afraid to be by yourself?" Sasuke replied. Sakura stared at Sasuke. "…Sasuke-kun…"Sakura said to herself.

"I'll be back" Sasuke said as he ran of into to forest. Sakura sighed as she sat down by the tree pulling her knees up to her chest. _"Sasuke-kun…"_

Naruto glanced at Hinata from the corned of his eye. "Because I wanted to tell you something in private without Sasuke-no- baka being around us" Naruto said while turning around to face Hinata looking her in the eyes.

Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto and quickly looked at the ground. "What's that that you wanted to tell Hinata-chan in private without me being around" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Both Hinata and Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke who was now standing in front of them.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Why are you following us?" Naruto asked while glaring at Sasuke. "Following? I wasn't following you…it took you a long time to bring Hinata-chan back so I came to make sure she was okay" Sasuke said coolly.

"What you think I would hurt Hinata-chan, is that what you're trying to say? Because I would never hurt her" Naruto said while standing up glaring at the smirking Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san…thank you worry about me but I'm fine Naruto-kun just wanted to show me the waterfall…and t-that was all" Hinata said trying to stop Naruto and Sasuke's bickering. Sasuke stared at Hinata for a while before turning his back on both Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't have anything thing to say now do you Sasuke-no-baka" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto.

"I'm not deaf you know, if you're trying to mumbled to yourself don't say it so where the other person can hear you, you dobe" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who made a grunted noise.

"_Think he knows everything…the bastard" _Naruto thought to himself as he walked ahead of Hinata and Sasuke.

"_The dobe has a one track mind he doesn't even realize that he left Hinata alone with me" _Sasuke thought to himself as he smirked while looking at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and noticed that he had a smirk on his face. "Sasuke-san…" the Hyuuga girl started. "What is it" Sasuke asked coolly.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Hinata asked. She had been wondering what he was going to ask her even since Naruto interrupted them. Sasuke looked down at Hinata as a small blush crept across his face. "I…umm…well…"Sasuke started. He couldn't even get a sentence out. _"This is harder than I thought" _the Uchiha thought to himself as he looked at Hinata.

"Well Hinata-chan…I…for the passed three months that we have been together I…seem to have found myself having a crush on you" Sasuke said honestly while blushing furiously. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock. _"Did he just say that he has a crush on me? The same boy from Konoha Village that is adored by mostly all the girls, the same boy who always has that cold look in his eyes HAS A CRUSH ON ME!" _Hinata thought to herself as she stared at Sasuke speechlessly. Sasuke looked up Hinata noticing that she hasn't said anything.

Sasuke turned his back on Hinata. "I see…you not responding tells me exactly what you're thinking" Sasuke said in a sad tone as he started walking off, although he was just joking around, he knew that Hinata liked him but he wanted to see want would Hinata do as she saw him walking away. Hinata looked at Sasuke as he began to walk away; she quickly grabs his arm to stop him from walking.

Sasuke froze when he felt Hinata's hand clutched tightly around his wrist. "You took me by a s-surprise when said that…that's why I didn't answer so quickly…but Sasuke-san…" Hinata said while looking at Sasuke while blushing.

Sasuke turned around while looking at the blushing girl before him. "I-I also have a confession…I too have a c-crush on you" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke looked down at Hinata while smiling at her.

"I already knew Hinata-chan" Sasuke said while lifting Hinata's chin up with his hand so that he can look into her eyes. Sasuke leaned to kiss Hinata on the lips. Hinata watched as Sasuke was leaning in to kiss her; it seemed to be going in slow motion as he leaned in. Hinata slowly closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke's arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer towards him as they finally kissed. The kiss was a little too passionate for someone they age to be experiencing. When they broke away from the kiss they both looked at each other and blushed.

"…wow…"Hinata said quietly to herself as she looked down to the ground blushing. Sasuke smirked when he heard Hinata say that. _"My first kiss was with Sasuke…" _Hinata thought to herself as she continued blushing. This wasn't Sasuke's first kiss though even though he wished it was, his first kiss is when Naruto fell into him in the academy. Sasuke shivered at the thought that came across his mind.

"Come on we better hurry back, Naruto and Sakura are probably wondering where we are" Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed as she held Sasuke's hand as they walked back together to where Naruto and Sakura were.

"I wonder what's taking Sasuke-kun so long." Sakura said while looking around the forest hoping to see him walking towards them. Naruto wasn't even paying Sakura any attention because he was deep in thought.

"_I'm such a baka, I was so mad at Sasuke that I left Hinata alone with him" _Naruto thought to himself as he started to frown until he heard Sakura scream Sasuke's name.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura running towards Sasuke hugging him. He looked over at Hinata who still was blushing from the kiss Sasuke gave her. Naruto glared over to Sasuke, he wanted to say something but decided against it this time.

"Sasuke-kun I was so worried about you" Sakura said as she continued to hug Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Not so close Sakura…let go of me" Sasuke said while pushing Sakura away. Sakura did let go of Sasuke and as she did she gave Hinata a suspicious glare.

"And where were you Hinata-san?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Hinata looked at Sakura and didn't know what to say. "I was-"before she could even finish Sasuke answered for her.

"She was with me" Sasuke said coolly. Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock. "W-With You?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just nodded as he walked passed Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura asked while looked down at the ground. Everyone looked at Sakura. "For the last couple of months you've completely ignored me…all you do is give Hinata-san all your attention-"before Sakura could even finish Sasuke cut her off.

"Sakura I have not been ignoring you I'm acting the same way I do whenever I'm way you, you're talking like we're dating or something which we're not and never will be and as for Hinata I talk to her because she isn't annoying like you and because I like her" Sasuke said openly admitting that he likes Hinata. Both Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. "Y-You like Hinata-san?" Sakura asked while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded at Sakura who was staring at him in disbelief.

Sakura felt like her heart had shattered into tiny pieces as she looked at Sasuke and she felt tears well up in her eyes until they fell down her cheeks. Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto looked at Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan you must feel really sad right now" _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Sakura feeling sorry for her.

"…Sakura…"Sasuke said as he watched Sakura cry in front of him. He has seen Sakura cry before but seeing her cry this time he really felt bad, he hated seeing her cry.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura as she looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Sakura please don't cry…I know it's hard to accept the fact that I do like Hinata-chan but you'll just have to…I do care a lot for you Sakura…" Sasuke said as Sakura looked at him in shock as he continued. "…But I just don't care for you in that way and I'm afraid I never will…I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he walked away from Sakura. Sakura stood there in shock to what Sasuke just told her. She glanced over to Hinata who was looking at her with a concerned expression. Sakura gave Hinata a small frown before walking away.

It was now just Hinata and Naruto standing there in silence. Naruto walked towards Hinata. "…Hinata-chan…can I tell you something" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head as she waited for Naruto to talk.

"Well what I was going to tell you earlier when we were at the waterfall is that I too like you" Naruto stated while looking at Hinata while blushing. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock; she never thought in a million years that Naruto would say that to her same applies for Sasuke. Naruto the same boy who she had a crush on liked her also, she was speechless. Naruto walked closer towards Hinata and before could even realize what was happening Naruto planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he walked in his tent. Hinata stood there speechless as she touched her lips. _"That was me second kiss today…first Sasuke and now Naruto…both of them like me and I like both of them…what am I doing to do about this?" _Hinata thought to herself as she climbed into the tent her and Sakura were sharing.

Well that's my fourth chapter I hoped you enjoyed it…the five chapter will be coming soon. And to all my fans that are reading Falling For You I'm sorry that I haven't updated it in a while the same applies for my other fanfic Addicted to You, I will up date them soon.


	5. Chapter 5

As Hinata walked inside the tent she noticed that Sakura was already ready sleep or so she thought. "So who do you really like Hinata-san" Sakura asked. Her voice sounded dry like she had been crying.

"Excuse me" Hinata asked pretending that she didn't know what Sakura was talking about. "I'm talking about Sasuke-kun and Naruto…I know you like them both, I can see it in your eyes"

"Sakura-san…I honestly don't know who I l-like" Hinata replied. "Well just for you to know I like Sasuke-kun and I'm quiet sure you already knew that and I just want to let you know that I-I won't give up on him" Sakura exclaimed and with that she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Hinata didn't know what to say, sure she did like both male ninjas but she didn't want to have to be traveling with someone who will constantly try to out do her just so she can be close with Sasuke, referring to Sakura. Hinata sighed as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were in separate tents neither of them could sleep because both of them had Hinata on their minds.

As the hours passed Hinata went outside to go back to the waterfall to where Naruto had taken her. As soon as she walked out of their camping area Naruto woke up to relieve his bladder.

"Ah…that's much better" Naruto exclaimed as he zipped up but stopped when he notices the waterfall where he took Hinata but notices that their was a naked girl performing a sort of swirling dance, making the water sprout in an orb around her. Naruto stared at the girl in complete awe state.

"Who is that…she's the prettiest girl that I've ever seen" Naruto whispered to himself as he continued to stare at the girl.

"What do you think you're doing you dobe" Sasuke asked while staring at Naruto knowing what he was doing.

"Sasuke you got to come take a look at this ultra pretty girl" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled Sasuke down to get a better look at the girl. Sasuke looked at the young girl in shock.

"T-That's H-H-Hinata" Sasuke said in disbelief. Naruto looked at Sasuke and back at the girl in shock.

"That's Hinata...no way?" Naruto repeated Sasuke as he looked at Hinata. Both boys were completely shocked as they continued to stare at Hinata while blushing like crazy.

"I've got to get a better look" Naruto exclaimed as he attempting to move closer.

"What! Wait a minute you baka Hinata-chan can't see us, she'll think that we're perverts or something" Sasuke exclaimed trying to pull Naruto back but his attempt failed when Naruto slipped on a rock pulling Sasuke in also.

Hinata looked at both boys as she disappeared in the speed of light. Both Sasuke and Naruto were both embarrassed as they stood up looking at the stop were Hinata was standing.

"Now look what you did you dobe, she saw us and now she's going to think I'm a pervert especially you, you're the one that was standing there the whole time" Sasuke growled.

"Me, speak for yourself you were also standing there staring at her too so don't try to blame this on me…you pervert" Naruto smirked. Sasuke grunted as he walked away back to his tent as Naruto followed.

Everyone woke up the next morning gathering their things up to continue their mission. As they were walking both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't stop staring at Hinata.

"Do you guys have to keep staring at her like that, can't you see it's making her nervous" Sakura exclaimed with a hint of jealous in her voice as her eye brow was twitching.

Both boys blushed as they looked away from Hinata. Hinata knew why they were blushing and honestly didn't want to be left alone by herself with them it would be very awkward for her so she just stood near Sakura at all times not daring to look at neither Sasuke or Naruto knowing if she did they would be staring at her blushing and when I say staring I mean staring like there was no tomorrow. Hinata blushed as she keeps close to Sakura.

"_Why is Hinata-san acting so strange she won't even look at Sasuke or Naruto did something happen between the three that I don't know about" _Sakura thought to herself while looking at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-san" Sakura whispered towards Hinata. Hinata looked over towards Sakura.

"Did they do something to you or something? You're acting really strange around them like you can't even look them in the eye or something" Sakura asked while looking at Hinata. Although Sakura was very jealous that Sasuke liked Hinata it wasn't going to stop her from making a friendship with Hinata because Hinata was a very nice person and she thought that they could become good friends.

"Ano…no they didn't do anything S-Sakura-san" Hinata replied. Sakura stared at Hinata once more before turning around to find Sasuke and Naruto staring at Hinata again while blushing. _"Geez, they can't even take their eyes off of her it's really annoying, I mean they don't even look at me like that" _Inner Sakura yelled while getting jealous. Sasuke walked towards Hinata. "Hey umm…about yesterday, I um… I was trying to get Naruto because he was the one that was doing the umm…peeking and well he tried to pull me in to get a better look and he slipped and fell on a rock pulling me in too…" Sasuke explained well blushing of embarrassment. Hinata also blushed while looking to the ground. "…Hinata-chan you should know that I'm not some kind of pervert or anything like that" Sasuke exclaimed while glancing over at Hinata. Hinata smiled a little as she looked at Sasuke. "I k-know Sasuke-san" Hinata said while smiling. Sasuke smiled at Hinata.

Naruto watched Sasuke walking next to Hinata. He was jealous but he was too embarrassed to even talk to Hinata after what happened the other day. Sakura looked at Naruto to notice that he was looking at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto…" Sakura started. Naruto looked at Sakura. "Yes Sakura" Naruto asked. "Do you honestly like Hinata or are you just jealous because Sasuke likes her?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave Sakura a confused expression.

"What are you saying Sakura of course I like Hinata" Naruto replied. Sakura sighed. "Well it's just that well you didn't even know Hinata liked you until I said something and if I didn't you would have never known you probably wouldn't have even liked her back…what I'm trying to say is are you sure you're just happy that someone likes you or do you truly like Hinata?" Sakura asked the blonde haired ninja. Naruto looked at the ground before he looked up towards Hinata walking beside Sasuke.

"No…I do like Hinata-chan, she has always been there for me cheering me on with her encouraging words and I do truly care for her" Naruto said while looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto and gave him a small smile. "I see" Sakura said while smiling.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and Hinata and noticed that Sasuke was trying to hold Hinata's hand. Naruto also noticed it so he walked right between Sasuke and Hinata. "Oi Hinata" Naruto said while grinning. Hinata blushed while looking at Naruto.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said while blushing. Naruto continued giving Hinata his famous foxy grin while Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"_That baka must have seen me trying to hold Hinata-chan's hand so he tried to intervene" _Sasuke continued to glare at Sasuke as Naruto turned around towards Sasuke and gave him a smirk. Sasuke growled when he notice Naruto was up to something but was too late to stop it. Naruto slowly put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata froze when she realized Naruto's arm was around her.

Naruto noticed that Hinata froze and looked at her. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked giving Hinata a concern expression. Hinata just nodded as she looked at the blonde that was next to her. Sasuke stared at Naruto wanting to beat the living day lights out of him for touching _his _Hinata.

"Let go of her…NOW" Sasuke growled as he stopped walking and looking at Naruto. Everyone stopped walking when they heard Sasuke's outburst. "…Sasuke-san…" Hinata said quietly looking at him. Although Sasuke didn't hear her nor did Sakura and Naruto as they stared at Sasuke.

"What's your problem Sasuke…are you jealous are something? Well to bad because although Hinata-chan may like you she'll never like you as much as she likes me" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard Naruto say. She didn't know he would act like this it was quite a surprise to her as she stared at Naruto in disbelief. Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke as she looked at Hinata and noticed that she was staring at Naruto in shock.

"What did you just say you dobe?" Sasuke growled while glaring at Naruto.

"You heard me she likes me more than she'll ever like you…back at the academy she didn't even look at you, didn't even notice you, you practically invisible to her because she liked me not you so there for-" before Naruto could even finish his sentence Hinata spoke.

"Stop it …" Hinata looked at the ground as she slowly lifted her head so she could look at Naruto. "This- this isn't the same Naruto-kun I know he wouldn't say such things to someone…w-why are you acting this way…" Hinata asked while looking away from Naruto. Everyone stared at Hinata in shock as they looked back at Naruto.

"…Hinata-chan…I didn't mean…I'm sorry" Naruto said while looking at Hinata but Hinata wouldn't look at him. Naruto stared at Hinata. "Hinata-chan please…say something" Naruto plead while looking at her. "I think you said enough, she doesn't want you talk to you so just leave her alone…come on Hinata-chan" Sasuke said while grabbing Hinata's hand taking her by a surprise as the two started to walk ahead of Naruto and Sakura. Sakura stared at Naruto.

"Naruto come on lets go" Sakura said while touching his shoulder. Naruto looked at Sakura but he showed no emotion in his eyes because of what just happen, he didn't mean to say that and now Hinata was probably mad at him. Naruto walked ahead of Sakura. _"…Naruto…"_ Sakura thought to herself as she walked towards Naruto to walk beside him. "I'm sure she's not mad at you Naruto" Sakura said trying to cheer him up.

Naruto didn't even hear Sakura's words as he continued to stare at Sasuke holding Hinata's hand in front of him. He was burning with jealously and he hated the fact that Sasuke could just take Hinata away from him like that, well Hinata was never his in the first place but it always felt like it to him. She always was there to give him encouraging words to boost up his spirit, sure he did still have a little crush on Sakura and cared for her but the way he felt for Hinata was different, he wanted to protect her with his life, be there for her always, whenever he looked at her he would feel something that he would never feel for Sakura something that he would never feel for her…love. He did and does love Hinata but of course he couldn't tell her now because she was mad with him and probably wouldn't even believe him nor would everyone else they would probably think that he is crazy but he knew what he was feeling and he couldn't deny it nor would he, but what he didn't know is that Sasuke also shared the same type of love for Hinata as well.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke-san… I'm sure Naruto-kun is sorry like he said he is" Hinata said while looking at Sasuke.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, his words didn't get to me" Sasuke lied. Sasuke knew that Naruto was right Hinata never did look his way back at the academy her eyes were always locked on Naruto. For once there was a girl in his class that wasn't drooling over him but then again he never paid any attention to her either. She was always that quiet, weird, dark loser to him and a weakling but over that pass few months that he was spent with her during this mission he began to learn that she wasn't as weird or a dark loser as he thought she was, but she was still quiet. Sasuke looked down at Hinata and smiled as he pulled her towards to him. Hinata was quite surprised by Sasuke's actions I mean he has kissed her before but she was still shy around him. She thought about her first kiss with Sasuke as she began to blush.

"It seems like we're getting closer to the village" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed to a village that was ahead of them. Everyone looked ahead to see the village.

"We're step one step closer towards the end of this mission and then we can finally go back home" Naruto exclaimed while grinning. Sakura just smiled at Naruto because she too wanted to go home. Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her a small smile hoping that she would blush like she always do when he smiles at her and to his surprise she did give him a smile back with a blush to go along with it. Naruto was happy because he knew that Hinata was no longer mad with him.

The three all walked towards the village to retrieve they're ninja from they're village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hinata6**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile. I have been working on Falling For You Pt.2 and also I have been working on five other fanfics that I will be bringing to this website soon three of them SasuHina fanfics and one SasuHinaGaara fic and one KagInuOC fanfic. I also have a question for all of you I want to know what do you think about lemon and lime fanfics? You see I never wrote one before and brought it to this website and if I did I would like to know what you think about them first. The reason I asked was because I have two fanfics that I wrote that have lime and a little lemon in them they are both SasuHina fics, so please tell me what you think about lemons and limes. Okay now on with the story.

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Six **

As they four ninja entered the village they all looked around. "It's so deserted here" Sakura says as she looks around the village. Hinata looked around and noticed that people were looking out they're windows at them.

Naruto also noticed it as he looked at one of the villagers. "Oi excuse me Miss" Naruto yelled but the lady slammed her window shut. "What was all that about?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Sakura.

"I'm not sure…maybe something happened here" Sasuke looked ahead of them to see five ninja standing around someone. "Look" Sasuke pointed out as he looked ahead. Everyone looked to find the ninjas. Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped when she saw the man that they were surrounding.

"It's him…the one we're retrieving" Hinata gasped. Everyone looked at Hinata.

"Are you sure that it's him Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned at the blonde haired ninja. "Of course she's sure" Sasuke snapped. Naruto glared at him. "I was only checking…" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him as he looked ahead at the ninjas. "We should wait until we attack" Everyone agrees.

"We should spilt up" Sasuke says. Everyone looks at him. "That way while two of us goes and attack the other to can go save the ninja" He explained.

"That's a great idea Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiles. Naruto looks at Sakura and rolled his eyes. _"Figures she'll say that…I bet she wants to be paired up with him too…well I don't care either way because I want to be the one that's with Hinata-chan" _

"I'll come with you Sasuke-kun" Sakura says as she stands next to him. Sasuke frowns. "No I want you with Hinata-chan Naruto and I will be the ones that fight the other guys" He states.

"WHAT no…I want to be paired up with Hinata-chan not you" Naruto protested. Naruto along with Sakura was shock that Sasuke had set it up like that they thought Sasuke was going to try and put himself with Hinata…but he didn't.

"I don't care…we're doing it this way no exceptions" He says. Hinata looks at Sakura and notices that she's not too happy with the set up like Naruto but she remains quiet.

Sasuke looks at Hinata and smiles but then notices that Naruto starts calling her. "Hey Hinata-chan…can I talk to you for a minute" Hinata blushed as she nodded her head. Naruto grinned.

"_Great now this is my chance to ask her to be my girlfriend" _Naruto thought as he motioned for Hinata to follow him. Sasuke pulled on Hinata's arms as he glared at Naruto.

"We don't have time for this right now Naruto…so whatever you have to tell her can wait" He stated as he let go of Hinata's arm. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Maybe what I have to tell her can't wait" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata back towards him. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto. Sakura looked at her two teammates and could see the tension between them.

"Fine then say what you have to say and let's go" Sasuke said never taking his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…I-I want to know if you'll be my-"Before Naruto could even finish Hinata pushed Naruto out of the way. Naruto looked at her confused by her actions as was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan why did you do that?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked down at the kunai that was being thrown at Naruto which was now on the ground.

"It seems your girlfriend decided to protect you…she has pretty good senses, you three didn't even sense us but she did" The voice said with a smirk. They all turned around and looked at the ninja.

"Y-You" Sakura said in a shaky tone. Even Sasuke was shocked to see them. It was Asano and Heijiro back again. They were both looking at the Hyuuga girl grinning.

"You know after the last time we seen each other my brother and I have gotten a lot stronger and this time…we'll defiantly win" Asano exclaimed. Hinata frowned as she looked as them. Asano noticed the glare and returned the glare with a smirk.

"You know Hyuuga…this time I want to fight you with out your boyfriend and rooster head over there" Asano said. Naruto frowned as he looked at the taller ninja.

"Rooster hair" Sasuke glared.

"That's what I said…Heijiro you deal with those two and the girl okay" Asano ordered. Heijiro obeyed his older brother orders as he turned towards Sasuke and Naruto along with Sakura.

Asano looked at Hinata as he continued smirking at her. Hinata remained calm as she looked at him. "You looking pretty confident over there Hinata is it…yeah from I recall that's what your friends were calling you. You know now that I'm really looking at you, you not that bad looking…you're actually pretty cute" Naruto and Sasuke glared at Asano when they heard him say that.

"HEY pay close attention to you're opponent you'll never know when he'll strike" Heijiro yelled as he made a clone and ran towards Sasuke and Naruto and punched them. Both Naruto and Sasuke fell down on the ground. Sakura ran towards her teammates.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're fine" Sasuke said harshly as he stood up glaring at Heijiro. Naruto stood up never taking his eyes off of Hinata and Asano. Heijiro noticed that Naruto was staring at his brother along with the Hyuuga girl.

"Hn…I can see that you really care for that girl" Naruto looked at the younger brother.

"Well take one good look at her because this will the last time you'll see her…big brother was very angry at that girl and I won't be surprise if he kills her" He smirked.

"You know this time…I'm going to WIN" Asano starts throwing kunai's at fast speed towards Hinata.

"HINATA" Sasuke yelled as he saw the incoming kunai's beginning to be thrown at her. Hinata gave Sasuke a confident smile.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho" She whispered. This technique allows Hinata to emit constant beams of chakra from her hands or shoot short streams, and hit even a large amount of very small targets with extremely high speed and precision, akin to Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (but obviously with longer range).

Asano stares in shock. _"That beam is cutting threw my kunai…but how can it cut threw that it's…it's impossble" _Asano thought as he looked at Hinata who had her Byakugan activated.

"It seems like I underesitmated you Hinata" Asano smirked. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock. He had no idea Hinata held so much power to cut kunai's something that he couldn't even do.

"Hn…you're quite impressive Hinata but let's get back to out fight" Asano ran towards Hinata. "Demolishing Palm" He whispered as he used his palm striking technique to send Hinata 30 feet back. Asano smirked as he watched Hinata's body fly 30 feet away from him.

"Ah that was entertaining but something tells me that she's not dead yet" Asano starts walking ahead but stops and looks back at his brother who was currently fighting the pink haired and blonde ninja at the same time.

"OI Heijiro I'm going to go find the Hinata girl"

"Hai big brother" Asano grinned at his little brother as he starting walking. _"I wonder where the rooster haired ninja went he was here just a minute ago" _ Asano looked around his surrounds. _"So he thinks that he's slick does he…well he's not so smart" _

"Hinata-chan are you-" Before he could finish a kunai gazed his cheek. He wipe his cheek and looked at the blood on his hand then he turned his gaze towards the kunai.

"So you thought that you could slip by me so easily…you're lucky that I didn't send that kunai straight threw your heart" He said while glaring at the ninja. Asano then looked at Hinata and noticed that she was starting to stand up.

"I knew that you weren't dead that quickly…"

"Why..why are you doing this…" Hinata whispered barely audible for Sasuke to even hear her and he was standing right next to her, but Asano heard her.

"I believe I told you why before…are you forgetful or something?" He asked while cocking up one eye brow but had a frown on his face.

"Hai you have told me…but…I don't understand why you want to do this…by killing me proves nothing"

"IT DOES…it mean that I'll be avenging my father so it does mean something"

"But I'm not the one who killed your father…-"

"I know that…geez like I said before killing you will make your father feel the same pain as my brother and I" Hinata shook her head causing Asano and Sasuke to stare at her.

"No…my father wouldn't care…because he doesn't care about me…if I were to die on this mission he wouldn't care…he'll be happy that I died, he'll probably act as if I never even existed and make my sister the heiress…but that's how he is…it does hurt to have a father who doesn't care about you even if you died but…I've gotten use to it" Hinata says not making eye contact with Sasuke nor Asano.

Asano and Sasuke were both shocked by her words neither of them knew that her father didn't care about her.

"_So this what Sakura was talking about that time" _Sasuke thought to himself reffering to the time Sakura was telling him to apologize to the Hyuuga for calling her a loser.

Asano was speechless, he never knew what it was like to be treated like that because from what he could remember his father was always really kind to him and his little brother, he never once treated them like she's being treated. He suddendly felt sorry for her.

"Why would you're father treat you like that?" He blurted out. Hinata looked at Asano and noticed that his voice held some anger in it, for what she didn't know but she answered anyway.

"Because he sees me as a weak person…he even deemed me as a lost cause saying that..I'm lesser than my little sister and…not even compatable when…it comes to Neji-niisan" Hinata remained quiet for a few more seconds more muttering a few words saying how useless, weak, and pathetic she is.

"You're not useless Hinata-chan and don't ever say that again" The raven haired ninja said in a stern tone. Hinata looked up at him in shock.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Asano looked at Hinata as his face softened up. "Humph…you know I don't feel like fighting right now…maybe the next time I see you we'll fight" Asano closed his eyes and opened one to see her expression. Hinata and Sasuke looked at him not saying a thing.

Asano took another look at Hinata and winked at her before calling out his brother's name. Sasuke felt his skin boil when he saw Asano wink at Hinata but didn't say anything.

Sakura ran towards Heijiro and started puching him in the stomach but Heijiro acted as if he didn't even feel her punches. He blocked Sakura's hits with both of his hands and used his feet to kick the running blonde that was running towards him.

He smirked as he watched with amusment as Naruto was holding his face in pain. "You kicked me in the face" Naruto yelled as he stood up pointing at the ninja. Heijiro smirked.

"Yeah so what" Sakura looked at a group of ninjas running towards them. "Hey who are they" Sakura said to no one in particular.

Both Naruo and Heijiro looked in the direction that Sakura was looking. "Are they with you" Naruto glared at Heijiro. He shook his head. "No…I don't know who they are"

"Hey wait sec those are the same men that we saw earlier" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto looked. "That's right…oh no where is Hinata-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto looked around but didn't see them.

"Who cares where they are where's my brother" Heijiro frowned.

"Look before we get anywhere we're going to have to work together on this one" Sakura explained as she looked at the ninja surrounding them. Heijiro grunted before talking. "Fine…I'll work with you two but after this is over…we finish our fight"

Naruto smirked. "Deal"

"Looks like they have us surrounded…but it's nothing that we can't handle" Asano says. Sasuke frownes. _"He's talkng like a team when we're not" _ Sasuke glared at the ninja but then looked at Hinata and noticed that she was agreeing with him.

"These are the same guys that have him…if we defeat them then our mission is over" Hinata whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. "Alright then let's go"

Okay stay tune for chapter seven which will be here shortly. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Seven**

**Sasuke vs. Kimura and Asano vs. Takamori and Hinata vs. Maki**

Where Naruto and Sakura and Heijiro were there were three ninjas. Where Sasuke, Hinata and Asano were there were also three ninjas. They all got into there stances getting ready for their attacks.

"Humph let's get this over with" Asano smirked as he looked at the three male ninjas.

"Rooster hair you take that one, I'll take this one and Hinata you can have him" Hinata nodded as she looked at the man in front of her. Sasuke frowned. "For the last time my name isn't rooster hair and you not apart of our team so quit acting like it"

Asano frowned. "Why does the little baby want to be leader?" He joked in a baby tone. Sasuke glared at him completely forgetting that three ninjas were there to fight them.

"You teme I ought to-"

"Sasuke-kun we don't have time for nonsense right now we need to deal with this first" Hinata stated. Sasuke stared at her in shock. Hinata was even shocked by her words but ignored them and turn back towards the ninja. Asano smirked.

"Blondie's girlfriend sure told you" Sasuke looked at him in confused to who Blondie was.

"Blondie?"

"That kid that travels with you…the one with the orange jacket" Sasuke frowned. "They don't go with-"Before he could even finish he was punch in the jaw.

"I don't have time to hear you two bicker with each other about that girl…I want to fight and I want to fight now" The man said in a angry tone as he glared at the Uchiha. The man was very large maybe about almost 400 hundred pounds and he was very tall. He had short black hair and he carried a Double Hook Sword. This type of sword is a Chinese weapon.

Sasuke glared at the man as he stood up. "I'm Kimura, you might have heard of me" He smirked.

"No I haven't hear about you before and even if I did I wouldn't care" Sasuke said in a bored tone. Kimura frowned. "This kid…I'LL KILL YOU" Kimura yelled as he ran towards Sasuke as he pulled out his Double Hook Sword. He started swinging it at him but Sasuke dodged each swing.

Asano looked at his opponent. _"Man what was I thinking when I choose him" _Asano looked at the man. He was every short with long grey hair and he too carried a sword but it was much larger than Kimura's sword even bigger than Zabuza's sword.

"I am Takamori and I'm a-"

"Yeah I really don't care who you are I just wanna fight" Asano said as he glared at the short man. Takamori glared at Asano. "No one interrupts me, especially some punk arrogant kid like you" He said as he ran towards him with his sword. Asano easily dodged the sword and jumped up in the air and landed on the sword. The short man looked at him in shock.

Asano smirked at his expression. Priceless he thought as he ran towards him still on the sword as he kicked him on the face causing Takamori to slide back.

"If it's weapons that you want to fight with…I've got this new weapon that I've been dying to use and I want you to be the first to die with it" Asano smirked as he pulled out his weapon.

Hinata was already in the middle of her fight unlike Asano and Sasuke who were just getting started with theirs.

Hinata ran towards her opponent as he ran towards her. He started punching her but she blocks all of his hits. The male ninja swings to kick Hinata but she blocks. He smirks to himself realizing that she just felt for it. He then does a double fist upper punch to her chin which knocks her into the air as she falls back on the ground. The double fist techniques are simply performed with both hands, either one after the other or both at the same time.

Hinata stands up. She wasn't expecting him to do that move, as she stood up she looked at the man. "I won't lose" She said as she looked at him with a determined expression.

"Humph…say want you want but I know the outcome of this fight…and I say you are going to lose" The man grinned evilly.

Hinata trembled as she looked at the man. She looked at Sasuke fight Kimura and Asano fighting Takamori they were both doing so well…there was no way she wasn't going to lose in front of them.

Hinata frowned as she looked at the man. "I will win…Byakugan" she whispered as she ran towards the man. Hinata uses Goken (Iron Fist) that breaking the bones from the outside. The Hyuuga style deals with internal damage, a Soft Hand Style that destroys from within. The man cringes in pain but tries he to shake it off. Hinata then strikes the ninjas arms cutting off his chakra points. The man falls down to the ground cringing in pain.

"What…What did you do to me" He asked sounding like in was in pain. "I cut off your chakra points' She replied. The man looked up at her and frowned as he stood up.

"But this fight isn't over yet" He said as he pulled out his Bankoku-Choki. This weapon is most used by peasants, criminals and ninja. It consists of a metal ring with spikes projecting from it. It's used to strike vital points and could be easily concealed.

"This is my favorite weapon…it's called a Bankoku-Choki, I killed over 100 people with this weapon" He looks at his weapon. "This is my baby and now you'll be the 101 person to die in the hands on it" He smirked as he swung it around and threw it towards her aiming for her throat but she moved out of the way. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion to her as she watched the weapon being thrown at her.

Sasuke looked at the man before him. _"This man has done nothing but try to hit me with his sword, he has not once tried to do hand to hand combat…he must not be good at it" _ Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke dodged the sword that almost cut off his head as he ran towards Kimura and punched him across the face. He stumbled a bit and Sasuke took the opportunity to use Earth Element, Earth Decapitation no Jutsu. He then reaches up from the ground and grabs Kimura's leg to pull him into the ground. He smirked to himself thanking kami that he was a fast learner thinking about the time Kakashi used this same attack on him.

"W-What? Get me out of here kid…what did you do to me? How do you expect me to get out of here?" He questioned as he looked at the raven haired ninja.

"Don't know and don't care…it's not my problem now is it" Sasuke smirked as he walked away. The man sobbed trying to think how he was going to get out of this little predicament that he was in.

Sasuke was now finished defeating the large man.

"Meet my new weapon Suruchin; it's a primitive weapon from Okinawa, It consists of a short length of chain weighted at both ends. The rope is swung and is used to strike at an opponent and you're the first person that I get to use it on" He grinned as he started swinging the weapon around. Takamori didn't know when Asano was going to strike him with the weapon; he just stared at the rope swinging around in circles.

"_Trying to figure out when I'm going to strike him is he? Well he won't know what hit him" _ Asano smirked as he started running towards Takamori still swing his weapon as he jumped in the air and swung the Suruchin and wrapped it around the ninjas ankle as he pulled it causing him to fall to the ground.

"Now get ready for the ride of your life" Asano smirked when he looked at Takamori's expression. He began spinning Takamori around in circles until he was now being swung around in circles in the air. He jerked the weapon a little causing it to loosen it's itself from his ankle. As the man was falling to the ground Asano quickly spun the weapon once more and quickly wrapped it around Takamori's neck as he pulled it harder. Takamori fell to the ground hard gasping for air.

Asano took one more look at him before pulling out two Sai's putting them together like a pair of scissors and cutting Takamori's head off. Asano smirked as he looked at the decapitated head. (If you seen House of Wax when he cut off that man's head you should know how this would look)

"That went well" Asano said to himself.

Sasuke stood there in shock to what he just seen. Asano had just cut this guy's head of with two Sai's. And he was smiling while looking at the body. Sasuke looked at Asano and then the body. Did this boy kill people a lot because from the looks of it this doesn't look like this was his first kill.

Hinata was still trying her best not to get hit with the weapon but it was hard because the weapon was long and came close to hitting her face almost four times now. She was backing away from the weapon she slipped on a rock and fell to the ground. Oh no this was it she was going to die. She closed her eyes shut getting ready to feel the weapon hit her…but it never happened. When she opened her eyes he was standing there protecting her. He took the hit in the stomach for her. But why? Why did he do it?

He turned around and looked at her. "Are you okay Hinata?" He asked. Hinata nodded her head as she looked at him. "Why…why did you protect me?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure…an impulse I guess" He smirked. He pulled out the weapon and glared the ninja.

"It's time for you to-"

"Fireball no Jutsu" Sasuke yells as he spits fire at the ninja. The ninja ran away as the fire consumed his whole body. Asano glared at Sasuke. "I was going to attack him and you know it…you just want to show off in front of Blondie's girlfriend" Asano glared at the raven haired ninja.

Sasuke remained quiet as he looked from Asano to Hinata. "Are you alright Hinata-chan" He asked as he walked towards her. Hinata nodded her head. "Thanks to Asano-san…he saved me…Thank you" She whispered. Asano winked at her as he gave her a smile.

Sasuke glared at Asano. He wanted to rip off his eyes, he was getting mad that he kept winking at Hinata. Why was all of the sudden he was taking interest in her anyway?

"Come on Hinata-chan…let's get back to the others" He said as he helped her up. Asano started following them. Sasuke growled. "Is there a reason why you're following us?"

"Um…my brother is with your other teammate's baka" Asano retorted. Sasuke looked away from Asano. He had forgotten all about his brother and now he just embarrassed himself in front of Hinata.

"Come on" He said while grabbing Hinata's hand keeping her close to him. Asano watched Sasuke and Hinata but said nothing as they walked back to the others.

Okay this was the 7th chapter sorry it was so short chapter eight might be the same length but I promise that chapter nine will be long. Please leave reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Eight**

**Naruto, Sakura and Heijiro's fight **

As Naruto and Sakura and Heijiro were fighting both Naruto and Heijiro did Bunshin no Jutsu creating two more Naruto's while Heijiro just created one clone.

The clone of Heijiro ran towards Sakura to help her since she was getting beat pretty bad. Naruto and his clones ran towards his opponent as they both punched him in the stomach.

"You little brat" The man hissed as he held his stomach. The man pulled out his Shuriken and threw it at Naruto's clone. "It's only in a matter of seconds before I kill you kid…so you might as well submit to defeat" The man smirked. Naruto growled as he looked at him.

Heijiro's clone step in front of Sakura in a protective way as Sakura looked up at him not saying a word. She was bruised up pretty bad, her arms were all bruised up and bloody, her eye was swollen and she had a cut of her cheek.

"Why don't you move out the way kid so I can finish her off then I'll deal with you" The man walked towards them.

"I don't think so" Heijiro's clone said as he ran towards the man and punched him so hard that his fist went straight threw his stomach. Heijiro pulled out his fist as he frowned. The man held his stomach.

Sakura stood up as she looked at Heijiro's in shock. _"He's strong" _She thought as she stared at him.

The male ninja pulled of another weapon as he smirked at Heijiro. He pulled out a Rope dart which is a Chinese weapon consisting of a long rope with a spearhead or dart attached. It is used like a whip. He swung the weapon around and aimed it at Heijiro's leg.

The weapon went straight threw his leg. Heijiro's clone disappeared leaving just the ninja and Sakura. "Finally I can finish you off" He smirked. Sakura frowned.

The real Heijiro was winning in his fight. So far he managed to break both of the man arms, give him two black eyes and gazed him with his Shurikan.

"Do you give up yet" Heijiro smirked. The man looked up at the kid in a frightened way. _"How can someone of his age be so strong and brutal?" _ The man thought as he stood up. The man knew that there was no way that he could Defeat Heijiro.

He pulled Metsu-Bushi, which is blinding powders carried by ninja's to assist in escape. He threw down the powder as he made his escape. Heijiro closed his eyes as the smoke filled the air as he coughed.

"Damn that ninja…I was planning on making him my 200th person that I killed so I can beat big brothers record" He sighed as he turned his attention to the sky.

"Where is the ninja that you kidnapped from Konoha village?" Naruto demanded. The man looked at Naruto and smirked. "Oh that man…heh, I put he somewhere where you'll never find him" The man continued grinning.

"Where is he?" Naruto was getting impatience as he looked at the man.

"I'll make a deal with you if you win this fight I'll tell you but if I win…I get to kill the man right in front of you" Naruto looked at the man. If he lost the man will die but if he won he'll give the man over. He thought about it for a good while before answering.

"Deal" He murmured. The older male ninja smirked. "Great…lets begin" He ran towards Naruto and Naruto ran towards him. The man threw a punch as did Naruto but they both blocked each other hits. They both let go of each others fist as they backed away from each other. The male ninja pulls out a kunai and charges towards Naruto. Naruto allows his hand to get impaled by the weapon, effectively trapping the ninja in position (Naruto catches the kunai between his fingers cutting his hand on it). He then uses a Kage Bunshin to mold chakra into his free hand, and hits the ninja with a fully formed Rasengan, which shocks both Sakura and Heijiro. The man flies back into a tree.

Heijiro stares at the blonde in amazement. _"That ninja is powerful…maybe even stronger than big brother…I never seen any attack like that before" _He thought as he continued staring at Naruto.

"…Naruto…" Sakura whispered. She was the only one still fighting with one of the ninja's. "I have to hurry up" She said to herself. The ninja looked at her and smirked. Sakura attempts a replication technique and charges towards the ninja. She builds chakra into her feet to gain speed and smacks him. The male ninja falls to the ground. Sakura smirks as she looks at him.

The ninja stands up glaring at Sakura. Sakura continues smirking. _"I wish Sasuke-kun could see me" _She thought to herself. And as on cue Sasuke came along with Hinata and Asano.

Before any could even react Asano threw his kunai threw the man chest hitting his heart. The man lifeless body falls to the ground.

"Now let's finish our fight" He said while grinning looking at Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata.

Okay O.K I know this chapter was pretty boring and I'm sorry…I hate this chapter. I was in a rush so I can get to chapter nine and I'm sorry that this chapter is bad. Please leaves reviews Chapter nine will be here shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Nine **

**Going back to Konoha**

"Now let's finish our fight" He said while grinning looking at Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Naruto frowned as they looked at Heijiro.

"Right let's finish" Naruto said while smirking. Asano hit the back of Heijiro's head causing Heijiro to glare at him.

"What did you do that for?"

"We're not fighting them anymore" Asano said while glaring back at his brother. Both Heijiro and Sakura and Naruto looked at him in shock. "WHAT! WHY NOT?" Heijiro yelled. Asano frowned. "Must you ask so many questions?"

"I only asked why…I thought that you wanted-"

"Look I know what I said okay" Asano frowned. Heijiro gulped as he looked away from his brother. He knew not to say anything else judging from his tone, he knew when his brother was angry and didn't like to keep pestering him when he was in that mood.

Asano turned towards Hinata as he grabbed her hand causing her to blush. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"_What does that baka think he's doing" _The raven haired ninja thought.

"_Geez does every guy in the world like Hinata-san…first Sasuke-kun then Naruto now HIM and he's the enemy…well I think he still is…ARGGGHHH"_ Inner Sakura thought while outer Sakura remained calm trying to hold back Naruto who was trying to leap on Asano for even touching Hinata.

"_What happened while they were gone? Why is he flirting with MY Hinata-chan" _Naruto yelled in his mind. Heijiro was shocked himself but knew his brother well and could tell he held interest in the Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata…" He started. Hinata looked at Asano still blushing. "Y-Yes?" She said in a barely audible voice.

"Hinata I want you to know that you are not weak, pathetic, useless or are you a loser. You a very strong, confident ninja, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't think so lowly of themselves" Hinata looked up at him in shock, while Naruto and Sasuke was getting ready to beat up the guy for even being close to Hinata. Sakura and Heijiro looked at Asano in shock also.

"I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again okay?" He said while cupping her chin in his hands so he could lift her face up.

"Get you hands off of her you teme" Naruto hissed as he broke away from Sakura's grip on his arm. Asano looked back at Naruto and smirked.

"Don't worry Blondie I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend"

"I'm not- Blondie?" Naruto glared at Asano. He knew what he meant when he called him that…it was because of his hair color but he didn't like that name one bit.

"My name is not BLONDIE IT'S NARUTO" He yelled. Asano smirked. "I know what your name is Blondie you don't need to tell me" Naruto growled.

Asano looked back at Hinata. "Hinata I do hope that your father changes" He whispered. Hinata was still speechless by his words that he said earlier but she nodded.

"You can let go of her hand now" Sasuke hissed. Asano looked down and didn't realize that his other hand was still holding hers. He blushed as he let go.

"Um…sorry about that" He said. "Yeah right" Naruto grunted. Asano glared at Naruto but replaced his glare with a smirk.

"What's wrong? Mad that I'm close to your girlfriend"

"That's not he's girlfriend' Sasuke said. Everyone looked at Sasuke. Naruto glared at the raven haired ninja. _"He's just jealous that he thinks Hinata-chan is my girlfriend and not his" _Naruto smirked as he continued looking at the raven haired boy.

"I know that…I just like teasing him since someone like him could never get someone like her" He smirked. Naruto was beyond angry now. First he calls him Blondie and now his saying that he could never have someone like Hinata.

"You teme" He hissed. Asano smirked as he looked at the running ninja coming towards him. But before Naruto could even hit Asano, Heijiro blocked his hit.

"I know my brother can be a real jerk at times but don't his personality get to you…he's only joking around with you" Heijiro stated.

"I don't care this jerk is getting on my last nerves" He glares at Asano. "Don't ever touch _my_ Hinata-chan again or else" He said in a stern voice. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. "…Naruto-kun…" She said as she looked at him in shock while blushing.

"_His Hinata-chan…that dobe she's not his she's **MINE**"_ Sasuke thought angrily. While Sakura stood there in shock at what Naruto just said.

"Whatever…see you around Hinata" Asano said as he gave her a wink and a smile while giving Sasuke and Naruto glares as he walked away. Heijiro said his goodbyes to Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto before also leaving but was stopped when he felt someone pull his arm. He turned around to see a pair of green eyes looking at him.

"T-Thank you…for helping me" She said shyly. Heijiro smiled. "It's no problem…you needed help so I helped" He flashed a smile. Sakura looked at him and notice that he was a very cute boy. He was about the same height as Sakura, his skin was a little tan, he had long black hair (Like Neji's), grey eyes, and he wore a necklace around his neck it was a symbol of his village. Sakura blushed. Heijiro of course noticed the blush which made him blush as well.

"Well…I…um better getting going now Ja ne Sakura" He whispered as he ran to catch up with his brother.

"…Ja ne…" She whispered. When she turned around everyone was staring at her.

"W-What?" She stuttered. Naruto grinned while Hinata smiled and Sasuke made no type of expression.

"It seems you've got a crush on him" Naruto grinned. Sakura frowned as she walked towards Naruto and hit him on the head.

"Shut-up you don't know you're talking about" She said angrily. Naruto continued to grin while rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Naruto walked towards the man that he defeat which was still knocked out. He kicked him in the stomach but not hard.

"Wake up old man…we made a deal now tell me where the ninja is" Naruto said. The man slightly opened his eyes. "H-He's over there…in the hut" He said. Naruto smirked.

"Finally our mission is over with" He said. Everyone smiled.

They finally made it back to Konoha walking threw the gates. "HOME FINALLY" Naruto yelled. Sasuke hit him on the head. "Shut-up dobe" Naruto glared at Sasuke as he glared at him. Sasuke as been hitting him every since they rescued that male ninja because since then when Naruto called Hinata his Naruto has been more bold when it came to Hinata. His been holding her hand, putting his arm around her, trying to kiss her in front of him and sending death glares to Sasuke for trying to get close to her, while Hinata said nothing about Naruto change towards her. Basically Sasuke has been jealous because Hinata has been paying Naruto more attention more than him and he didn't like it one bit.

As they walked inside Tsunade's office she told them that they did a good job on their mission. And the four were rewarded.

As they all walked out of her office Sasuke turned towards Hinata to talk to her but as usual Naruto beat him to it.

"Hinata-chan I was…wondering if you would want to hang out? I mean if you want to that is" Naruto asked while blushing. Sasuke glared at Naruto hoping that Hinata would turn him down but knowing her she wouldn't.

"Sure" She replied. Sasuke frowned. He was getting angry, he wanted Hinata to at least look at him, which she hasn't done yet since they got back because the dobe as he says it has been her main focus. It's like she doesn't even like Sasuke anymore since Naruto said that one little word. He wanted to tell her off so bad, he wanted to tell her how he felt but couldn't because he knew that his temper that he has would only hurt her if he did say something to her.

As both Naruto and Hinata turned to walk away Sasuke watched as she left with him. Sakura looked at Sasuke and knew that he was hurt just by looking at his expression.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

"Just leave me alone" He said in a cold tone as he walked away. Sakura looked at Sasuke as left.

"So Hinata-chan I was thinking that maybe we could go to-"Naruto stop talking when he noticed Hinata's expression. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" He asked. Hinata looked down.

"S-Sasuke-kun…he's mad at me" She said sadly. Naruto frowned at the mere mention of his name. "How do you know he's mad at you" He asked.

"The way he looks me…I can tell" She says. Naruto looks at her and knows that Sasuke was just jealous because Hinata has been more him more attention than him. Apart of him was happy because he thought maybe Sasuke would give up on Hinata but the other part felt guilty because he kept Hinata away from Sasuke and it's his fault that she's sad right now.

"Listen Hinata-chan if you want…we can hang out later" He said while not looking at her. "Why d-do you say that Naruto-kun" She asked being confused to why he said that.

"No reason…you can go hang out with Sasuke-no-baka and then later we can hang out" He stated. Hinata looked at him, he still wasn't looking at her.

"Are you sure?" He nodded his head. "Go…I'll see you later" he turned his head and gave her that famous grin of his. She blushed as she nodded. She watched Naruto as he walked away. She turned looking around not knowing where Sasuke could be.

She starting walking and she finally spotted him. "S-Sasuke-kun" She said. He turned around partially shocked to see Hinata. He turned his head as he frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked. She stopped walking as she stared at him.

"Are you mad at me Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke never turned back around to meet her eyes but her voice really hit him. She sounded so sweet and innocent.

"Why?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Because y-you have been looking at me…t-the same way y-you use to look at me…and you ignore me" She says.

"You've been ignoring me as well" He replied. She knew at that moment that Sasuke was jealous because she's been spending more time with Naruto than him. She wasn't doing it on purpose, she has tried to talk with Sasuke on they're way back but every time she tried Naruto would grab her hand and sped ahead of everyone and start talking to her.

She walked towards Sasuke sitting right beside him. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way Sasuke-kun but…I really have tried to talk with you but Naruto-kun he-"

"You don't need to tell me I seen everything…" Hinata looked at him not saying a word.

"Why are you even here? Weren't you and the dobe going somewhere" Hinata shook her head. "I want to spend time with you Sasuke-kun" She said honestly. Sasuke looked at her with a shocked expression and a slight blush.

"Y-You what?" He asked. Hinata smiled as she looked at his expression.

"I want to spend time with you" She said while smiling. She touched his hand as she blushed. Sasuke looked at her hand as he held her hand while smiling at her.

"But first I have to go home" She said. Sasuke nodded his head as he stood up helping Hinata up as they both walked hand in hand.

As they were both walking Hinata spotted Neji walking towards her. He eyed both Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hinata-sama"

"Neji-niisan" Sasuke looked at the two not saying a word. He had heard about the fight between the two during the Chunnin exams and knew that Neji tried to kill her from what Naruto and Sakura had told him.

Neji looked at Hinata's hand looped inside his. He looked back up at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes before walking away. Hinata lowered her gaze.

"Are you and Neji…um close?" He asked.

"Not like we use to be…but he slowly trying to gain the relationship that we use to have when we were younger" She said. Sasuke looked at her for awhile before turning his gaze.

"Well I'll be right back…can you wait out here?" She asked. He nodded his head.

As she walked inside the Hyuuga manor she was greeted by her father. He was staring at her hard which was making her nervous like she did something wrong.

"What are you doing with the Uchiha?" He asked in a stern voice.

"H-He's m-my friend and-"

"From what I see it looks like your more than that, you two were holding hands…do you care to explain?" He glared at his daughter.

Hinata didn't know what to say to him, she couldn't tell her father that she liked him. Hiashi walked towards the door and opened it looking at the Uchiha before him. Sasuke looked at him in shock but remained calm as if nothing was wrong.

"You are not permitted to see my daughter anymore" He stated before slamming the door.

"F-Father…b-but S-Sasuke-kun-"

"I do not care I will not allow you to see him end of discussion" He stated before walking away. "And don't not open that door" he said knowing that Sasuke was probably still standing there.

Hinata ran up to her room and closed the door and walked towards her window and looked down to see if Sasuke was still there. She had made it just in time because he was just turning around to leave.

"Sasuke-kun" She whispered hoping that he can hear her. Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata looking down at him. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes held sadness.

Sasuke looked at a nearby tree and jumped up into it and jumped towards Hinata's bedroom window.

"M-My father said that…I cannot see you anymore" She whispered as she looked away from Sasuke. He remained quiet not knowing what to say to her.

"Sasuke-kun…I don't want to be away from you" She confessed as she looked at him. The mere thought of not seeing Sasuke anymore hurt her and brought tears to her eyes.

He was shocked to see her cry over the fact that she can't see him anymore. He thought that she'll be just fine with it since she likes Naruto as well and could see him anytime.

Sasuke held Hinata in his arms as he rubbed her back. "Don't cry Hinata-chan…we can see each other don't worry" Hinata shook her head. "No we can't…father will have people watching making sure that I don't see you" She stated.

"Well I could just visit you here" He stated while blushing. "No one will know" Hinata looked at him. "H-Here…in my room?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah…I'll come everyday just to see you…I promise" He said and without thinking he leaned forward and kiss her on the lips. Hinata was shock by the kiss as was Sasuke as he leaned back and looked at her.

"…Sorry…" He mumbled while looking away from her.

"It's okay…"She's whispered as she smiled. Sasuke looked at her as he blushed. She was so beautiful to him and he wanted so badly to ask her to be his girlfriend but he was too nervous to say anything to her about that. He knew that Naruto liked her and would asked her whenever he had the chance to and then there was that ninja Asano who he hoped that he'll never have to see again. He continued staring at her features, he noticed how flawless her skin was and her eyes to how pretty her smile is. He blushed once more before turning his head.

"Sasuke-kun…there will be nothing for us to do in here when you do come" Sasuke eyed her while not saying anything if he were a pervert he would have made some smart remark about being alone in her bedroom with her but instead…

"We could talk…to get to know each other a little better" He stated as he mentally kicked himself for saying something like that. Hinata looked up at him blushing.

"_Sasuke-kun in my room…what could I say…it might be awkward" _She thought while looking away.

"So are you going to let me come inside?" He asked. He was still sitting on her window sill while she stood between his legs while he not knowing that he was still holding her in his arms.

"Hai…" She said as she moved out of the way to let him come in. Before Sasuke came inside he took of his shoes and then he walked towards Hinata. It became very awkward for him since he was inside a girls bedroom and not just any girl he was inside Hinata's room the girl that he likes. He began to blush as he looked down at the floor.

"Sasuke-kun do you think you'll ever like someone like Sakura-san?" She asked. Sasuke gave her an odd look before turning his head.

"Why'd you ask me that?"

"Well I was just wondering…Sakura-san really likes you and I was just wondering what you think about her?"

"She's annoying and loud what else can I say"

"Do you think she's at least pretty?" She didn't know why she was asking him about Sakura. She just wanted to know what he thought about her.

Sasuke eyed her for awhile before answering. "She looks okay…" Sasuke blushed as he looked away from Hinata. "…But I think you're prettier…" He whispered. Hinata looked at him and smiled. Although Sasuke can be really mean at times and could come off as an arrogant jerk he was pretty sweet and kind when it came to her that is. Naruto was the same way kind, gentle, and caring. She honestly didn't know who to choose between and she knew that she would have to choose.

There was a long awkward silence since Sasuke told her that but the silence was broken when Hinata spoke. "Sasuke-kun…that time…back at the academy…" Hinata took a long pause before continuing.

"I heard about what happened…" Sasuke looked at her in surprise. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"And…I'm sorry it happened…although I didn't know you I wanted to comfort y-you…because you looked so sad and…no one was not trying to help you or even ask you if you were okay…but I was too afraid to say anything to you because I thought you would just want to be alone…I do hope that you find the person that…killed them" Hinata said as she looked at him.

Sasuke was shock beyond reason by her words. No one has ever said anything like that to him before. And she was sincere with her words which made him feel warm inside.

"…It was Itachi…" He stated. Hinata looked at him.

"Itachi is my older brother…he's the one that killed them" Sasuke looked at Hinata to see her reaction which was one of shock.

"Y-your brother, but why?"

"To test his strength…but I'm going to find him and when I do…I'm going to kill him" He stated while clutching his fist. Hinata eyed him.

"I wish you luck…when you do go find him…because I know you can do it" She gave him a warm smile. Sasuke looked at her not saying a word but then he gave her a smile.

"Thank you…Hinata-chan…for your encouraging words" Hinata blushed as he looked away from him. "You're Welcome" She whispered. Sasuke looked at her as his eyes traveled to her lips. He leaned closer and closer towards her nearly inches away from her face while Hinata waited for him to kiss her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE"

Both Hinata froze as she turned around and Sasuke whole face turned red of embarrassment he didn't look up at the person.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him and here you are in YOUR room ALONE with him" He shouted as he glared at Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry father…I d-didn't mean t-to" Sasuke looked at Hinata, she looked terrified. He looked at her father…he could kill him if he wanted right now. Sasuke remained calm on the outside even though in the inside he was scared to death.

Hiashi glared at the Uchiha. "Come with me…I want to have a talk with you" He walked out of the room knowing that he would follow.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and notice she gave him a look. Sasuke looked at her one more time before following her father.

"Take a seat" He motioned for Sasuke to seat down across him. Sasuke sat down as he looked at the old man sitting across from him giving him direct eye contact.

"What is your relationship with my daughter?" Sasuke remain quiet for a few seconds. Hiashi getting impatient urged him to answer him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…What is your relationship with my daughter?"

"I like her if that's what you mean" Sasuke said in a cold tone. Hiashi stared at the boy. No one has ever used that tone with him before but he said nothing about it.

"What were you thinking being in Hinata-sama room alone?"

"It was my idea not hers…" Is all he said.

"What were you planning on doing in there with her?" He asked.

"Talk what else could we do?" He said in a nonchalant tone. Hiashi frowned.

"A lot more and I do believe you know what I'm talking about"

Sasuke blushed but the blush faded as he looked away from him. "We're only twelve" He said in a matter of fact.

"I do not like you attitude Uchiha Sasuke and I don't like the idea of you being around my daughter I'd rather my daughter be around someone one better like that teammate of yours Uzumaki"

Hearing this made Sasuke furious. Someone like him couldn't be around Hinata but Naruto could be. _"He thinks that Naruto of all people is better than me…he's an idiot and he's better than ME"_ Hiashi could tell he hit a nerve in the young boy but didn't seem to care that he did.

"Listen here old man Naruto isn't better than me, why would you would your daughter to be around someone as stupid as him? I'm much smarter and stronger and-"

"Say what you want Uchiha Sasuke but my decision is made and that's final…this discussion is over" He stood up as he looked at his other daughter who was also inside the room.

"Hanabi show Uchiha Sasuke to the door" Hanabi nodded. Sasuke glared at Hiashi as he too stood up.

"I don't need any help to the door I know where it is" He hissed as he glared at Hanabi as he walked out the room.

Hanabi frowned as she looked at the Uchiha. "…what a teme…" She mumbled.

Sasuke walked towards the front door he was beyond angry. He opened the front door and let himself out by slamming the door behind him. All he kept thinking about is how he said Naruto is better than him and how he's not allowed to see Hinata.

As he was walking out the Hyuuga manor he bumped into the Uzumaki. Naruto looked at him with an odd look. "What were you doing at Hinata's?" He asked.

"I don't have time to talk to you…I'm not in the mood" He glared at Naruto with his Sharingan activated. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Did something happen between you and Hinata-chan" He asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Nothing happened now get out of my way dobe" He hissed.

"Oi whatever is your problem you don't have to take it out on me because I didn't do anything baka"

"Just get out of my way" He said as he pushed Naruto aside. Naruto glared at him for awhile. Whatever it was he sure was angry.

Okay I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter Ten will be here shortly. Please leave reviews. THANK YOU


	10. Chapter 10

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Ten**

**Complications**

**Last time on chapter nine:**

_Sasuke walked towards the front door he was beyond angry. He opened the front door and let himself out by slamming the door behind him. All he kept thinking about is how he said Naruto is better than him and how he's not allowed to see Hinata. _

_As he was walking out the Hyuuga manor he bumped into the Uzumaki. Naruto looked at him with an odd look. "What were you doing at Hinata's?" He asked. _

"_I don't have time to talk to you…I'm not in the mood" He glared at Naruto with his Sharingan activated. Naruto looked at him in shock. _

"_Did something happen between you and Hinata-chan" He asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind. _

"_Nothing happened now get out of my way dobe" He hissed. _

"_Oi whatever is your problem you don't have to take it out on me because I didn't do anything baka"_

"_Just get out of my way" He said as he pushed Naruto aside. Naruto glared at him for awhile. Whatever it was he sure was angry. _

Chapter Ten: Complications

"Geez what's his problem?" Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke from the distance. He shook his head before turning his attention to the Hyuuga manor.

"I wonder which room is Hinata's" He asked himself as he grabbed some pebbles from the ground. "I'll try this one first" Naruto threw the pebble at the window and duck down in the nearby bushes. Naruto watched as the window opened. It wasn't Hinata it was a different Hyuuga.

He threw another pebble at the window next the other one. The window opened and this time it was her.

"Hinata-chan it's me down here" Naruto whispered. Hinata looked down to see Naruto grinning at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

"So can you hang out now…I saw Sasuke-no-baka leave…I mean if you still want to hang out?" Naruto asked while looking down at the ground. Hinata looked at him.

"Sure…I'm coming down" She smiled as a slight blush crept across her cheeks. She was so happy that her crush was beginning to like her. She thought that never in a millions years he'll ever be interested in her, she thought that he'll like Sakura forever, she thought that Sakura might give in to Naruto and begin liking him but it hasn't happened and she hoped that it'll never happen. She wanted to spend the most time she could with both Sasuke and Naruto before making her decision…because she knew that it was going to be a hard one. Sasuke is a very cute guy and Naruto is very kawaii, Sasuke is cold and mean while Naruto is kind and funny but can be short tempered, Sasuke can be nice and kind, Naruto can be a little dense at times as for Sasuke catches on to things better than Naruto, They're both strong to her…but who to choose?

Hinata walked towards the front door and opened it to see Naruto standing there. She blushed. "Are you ready Hinata-chan?" He asked her. She nodded. "Alright then let's get going" He stated as he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her.

"Come on let's go to Ichiraku's" He said while smiling. Hinata smiled as he looked at Naruto.

"_He looks so happy"_ Hinata continued smiling.

The raven haired ninja roamed the village not going anywhere in particular just walking. His mind was racing with different thoughts. First it was Hinata, and then Naruto, him not being able to see her anymore, Hiashi words about Naruto being better then him. He frowned and let s sigh of frustration.

"Sasuke-kun" Sasuke frowned when he heard the voice that was calling him. _"I thought I told her to leave me alone"_ He thought as he turned around and looked at Sakura.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun…I just want to make sure that you're okay. Earlier you seemed like something was bothering you" She looked at him in with a concerned expression.

Sasuke stared at her for a few moments before answering her. "Why do you always bother me?" Sakura looked at him not knowing what to say. The question just came from no where.

"B-Because…I-I…I-I like you" She confessed. It became awkward for Sakura because Sasuke hasn't said anything yet. She looked up at him blushing.

"I-I like you Sasuke-kun" She said once more. Sasuke still remained quiet.

"I don't understand why…why do you like someone like me?" He questioned.

"Because…you're cool and strong and really…kawaii" She blushed. "Sasuke-kun why did you ask me that…?"

"I just wanted to know…that's all" Is all he said.

"S-Sasuke-kun…could you ever like someone like…m-me" She looked down at the ground blushing.

"No…I only like you as a friend and that's it. I think you know that, don't you?"

"But Sasuke-kun please give me a chance and I promise…that I'll change for you…I want to be more than friends" Sasuke eyed her as he blushed at her bold statement.

"Please Sasuke-kun" She said as she walked closer towards him inching her face closer and closer to his. The raven haired ninja just stood there not moving one inch. He was actually about to…kiss her. They both leaned in towards each other and kissed but the kiss didn't last long because they both stopped when they both heard a gasp. They both turned to the gasp and it was Hinata standing there in staring at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't even muzzle a word out as he looked at her hurt face while Sakura stood there looking at Hinata, she immediately regret kissing Sasuke the hurt look on the Hyuuga face was too much.

Hinata took one more look at Sasuke before running away. Both Sasuke and Sakura just stood there neither one of them looking at each other. "I should go" Sakura whispered as she left Sasuke standing there alone.

As he was standing there he couldn't erase the hurt expression that Hinata held out his mind. "…Hinata…" He thought

As Hinata was running she bumped into Naruto. "There you are I was looking for you. Where did you walk off to?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at Naruto she didn't want Naruto to know what she just saw because she knew Naruto would say something to Sasuke and besides it wasn't like Sasuke was her boyfriend so why was she acting like this? She shook her head as she smiled at Naruto.

"I was going to get some ice cream for us..." She said. Which she was but she dropped it when she saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing.

"Oh…well where is the ice cream?" He asked looking at her. Hinata smiled clumsily. "I tripped and dropped it" She smiled. Naruto looked at her let out 'heh' before putting his arm around her.

"You should be more careful…I don't want you to get hurt" He stated. Hinata blushed. "Come on I ordered you a bowl of ramen"

"N-Naruto-kun you didn't have to do that"

"No I wanted to…it's my treat so don't pay me back" He grinned as he started walking with Hinata under his arm. Hinata smiled. Although the image of Sasuke and Sakura continued popping into her head being with Naruto the thought began to slowly fade away.

They both sat down at the ramen bar as they both started eating. As they were eating Naruto continued glancing at Hinata from the corner of his eye. "You're so beautiful Hinata-chan…" He admitted. Hinata shot her head up blushing. "The more and more time that I spend with you…I'm starting to…fall in love with you" He confessed while blushing. Naruto turned his head away from her for a moment and then turned back around.

"I love you Hinata-chan" He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. Hinata blush and was shocked for a moment but kissed him back. They both sat there kissing with not a care in a world that people walking by was staring or the owner of Ichiraku was looking at them.

Both Naruto and Hinata parted as they looked at each other blushing. They were both staring at each other for the longest until the owner of the ramen shop cleared his throat.

"You two sit there staring at each other like that you're food will get cold" He said with a smirk. Naruto blushed as he leaned back into his seat and continued eating his ramen. Hinata couldn't stop blushing as she also started eating.

They both finished eating and now they were just walking around. Neither of them had said anything to each other since the kiss but they both were holding hands just not talking.

"H-Hinata-chan…I was wondering if maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow you'll want to hang out again?" He asked hopefully. She nodded her head.

"I'd love to Naruto-"

"She can't" They both turned around and looked at the person.

"Neji-niisan…what are you-"

"Your father told me to look for you…you are not allowed out the house unless I come with you and I'm not going somewhere with you and Naruto" He stated. Hinata lowered her gaze.

"Aw come one Neji…you know I'll never hurt Hinata-chan or anything, why can't she hang out with me. I promise I'll bring her back before anyone notices" He stated. Neji shook his head. "Sorry Naruto…" Neji said.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "It's okay…I'll still see you around the village don't worry" He said. Hinata nodded her head. Naruto flashed a small smile as he leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips not caring that Neji was Neji there.

Neji looked at Naruto in shock as he blushed at the sight as he turned his head. "Ja ne Hinata-chan" He waved goodbye as he walked away. Hinata blushed as she watched him leave. She turned around to see Neji staring at her in shock.

"W-What?" She asked.

"So you're dating both Sasuke and Naruto? Are you timing them both?" He asked with a smirk. Hinata shook her head.

"No it's not like that, I like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun but I'm not dating them both" She explained quickly.

"I see…does Sasuke know that you're seeing Naruto?"

She nodded. "And Naruto knows that I like Sasuke-kun…but I'm not so sure if Sasuke-kun really likes me" She murmured. Neji eyed her. He didn't feel comfortable talking to Hinata about things like this, but he knew Hinata didn't really have any friends that were girls because all of her friends are boys. Neji sighed.

"And why is this?" He asked feeling like she wanted to talk to somebody and obviously that somebody was him since she sometimes confined in him.

"I caught Sasuke-kun and…S-Sakura-san kissing today" She said while looking at the ground. Neji looked at Hinata in shock.

"Sasuke kissing Sakura…are you sure you saw correctly? I mean Sasuke doesn't even like that girl" He said.

"That's what I thought…but I saw them I really did"

"Well are you um…jealous are something?" He asked. He didn't know why he asked that he was just curious. He's the only one that knows the real Hinata and knows how she thinks and what she'll do in certain situations. But this he did not know.

She was quiet for a while but then she answers his question. "I was…but spending time with Naruto-kun today help me forget about me being jealous" She smiled at the thought of Naruto.

"So you don't like Sasuke anymore?"

"Yes…I still like him but…I don't think he likes me anymore since he kissed her plus he seemed pretty upset today when I seen him walk out the door earlier today when he and father were talking about something" She stated.

"I see..." is all he said. Hinata looked at Neji and smiled. "I'm glad I have someone like y-you to talk to" She stated as she walked passed him. The male Hyuuga said nothing but a small smile crept across his face as he too started walking.

As Hinata was walking back to the manor she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him standing there almost like he was waiting for her.

"Hinata-chan can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. She looked at him not saying anything, so he just starting talking.

"Hinata-chan…what you saw…I-"

"It doesn't matter anymore…you don't have to explain yourself" She began walking passed him but then she stopped.

"You know I don't get you sometimes, just today you say she's annoying and then you're kissing her…I don't get it. Tell me the truth Sasuke-kun do you like her…that's all I want to know" She asked while looking at him. Sasuke remained quiet for a while before answering.

"Hinata-chan I like you and-"

"That's not what I asked…you know forget it" She said with a hurt tone as she walked inside the gates of her manor. Sasuke watched as she walked inside her home. He knew that he hurt her and regretting that he even kissed her in the first place. He didn't like Sakura but when he kissed he today he couldn't get the kiss out his head. But then there was Hinata he really liked her and he broke her heart today. Sure they weren't dating but he still felt guilty.

Okay sorry this chapter was short but the next chapter will be longer. Is Sasuke started to like Sakura? Will Hinata and Naruto hook up? Will Hiashi let Hinata see Sasuke? That's if she wants to see Sasuke now. Will there be another love triangle? And why is he back? If you want to the answers to these questions read CHAPTER ELEVEN and find out exactly who 'he' is. Oh and please leave reviews. Thank You


	11. Chapter 11

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Eleven **

**The first date**

The female Hyuuga woke up the next morning smiling. _"Today is the Naruto-kun and I are-"She_ stopped and thought about what Neji told her the other day.

_Your father told me to look for you…you are not allowed out the house unless I come with you and I'm not going somewhere with you and Naruto_

She sighed. She knew that Neji had never come with her and Naruto…unless. She hurried out the bed and out her bedroom door to across the hall to Neji's room. She knocked and knocked but there was no answer.

"Looking for me?" The voice said. Hinata turned around and let out a sigh of relief. "Neji-niisan…please let me go with Naruto-kun" She started. He frowned as he looked at her.

"I thought I explained this to you yesterday. I suppose to be watching you now and I'm not going to be some tag along with you and Naruto on your little date with him and that's final" He stated while walking past her.

"But Neji-niisan…please pretty please I really want to hang out with Naruto-kun" She walked closer towards him as she touched his hand making a pleading puppy dog face.

"Please niisan" She asked once more. Neji looked at her and sighed. "Fine I'll go" Hinata smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you niisan" She smiled as she let him go.

"But don't expect me to be doing this all of the time because I won't be" Hinata nodded. Neji looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Hurry up and get dress if you want to spend time with him today because I'm not wasting my whole day with you two you got that?" Hinata nodded as she went to her bedroom bathroom to take a shower.

Neji and Hinata walked throughout the Konoha village. Hinata was looking around for Naruto as for Neji who she asked to help wasn't even looking for him. Hinata looked at Neji and frowned.

"You not even paying any attention if he walks past us Neji-niisan" Neji glared at her. Hinata looked at his expression as she gulped. "Look you're lucky that I'm even coming so you can hang out with him" He stated.

"Oh…Gomen nasai Neji-niisan" Neji didn't say anything as he looked away from Hinata. "Look there's Naruto so go over to him" He said while looking ahead of them.

"You're not coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming but I'm not going to walking side by side with you…I'm going to watching you from afar to make sure your safe…and tell the baka if he lays one hand on you I'll kill him" He stated before walking off.

Hinata smiled nervously before running up to Naruto. She tapped him on the shoulder. "N-Naruto-kun" She said happily. Naruto turned around and looked at the Hyuuga in surprise.

"H-Hinata-chan what-I thought that we couldn't hang out unless-"

"Neji-niisan let me come…he's still watching but I don't know where he is?" She stated. Naruto smiled as he hugged her. "This is great…you don't know how much I wanted to see you today…I'm glad" He whispered in her ear as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad also Naruto-kun" She smiled. "Come one let's go" He said as he started walking. Hinata quickly followed him.

"So…have you seen Sasuke today" He asked out of the blue. Hinata looked down as she shook her head.

"Let's not talk about Sasuke-kun right now…I'm spending the day with you that's all that matters" She said. Naruto looked at her in shock. He never thought in millions years that Hinata would say something like that. He has notice lately she hasn't been stuttering and she has been more bold with the certain things that she says but it wasn't like it was bad things that she was saying it was just certain things that she's always wanted to say but just didn't have the courage to like she does now.

Naruto looked at her as he smiled. "Okay then we won't talk about him" He said as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled as she nuzzled closer to him as the walked down the street together.

As the pink haired ninja was walking they image of her kissing Sasuke came to her mind. _"I can't believe that I kissed Sasuke-kun and not only that HE KSSED ME BACK" _Sakura blushed as she grinned at the thought. She wanted to see Sasuke so bad. _"Does this mean that he likes me? Just the thought of me dating Sasuke-kun…heh all the girls of Konoha would be so jealous especially Ino pig" _Sakura lowered her gaze. _"The look on Hinata's face when she saw Sasuke-kun and I she must really be hurting right now. She was just beginning to become my friend and now she probably hates me. What a minute what I'm I thinking Hinata and Sasuke-kun aren't dating so why should I feel sorry for her?" _ Sakura starting laughing out loud.

"I shouldn't care at all" She continued laughing.

"So you're talking to yourself now" The voice said. Sakura blushed when she realized the she said the last part out loud. She turned around to see who the voice belong to.

"It's you?" He smiled as he looked at her. "Yep it's me" He grinned. Sakura blushed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well my brother wanted to visit Hinata-san so we came here last night" He stated.

"Where is he now?"

"Trying to find Hinata-san and I wanted to find you and now I did" He blushed. Sakura looked at Heijiro and blushed.

"So I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "No not at all" She stated. "Good because I wanted to know…if maybe you'll want to show me around the village" He asked. She nodded.

"Sure…I'll show you around" Heijiro smiled. "Great" He grinned.

Naruto stopped as he walked in front of Hinata looking her in the eyes. "N-Naruto-kun what is it?" She asked.

"Hinata-chan will you be my girl-"

"OI HINATA" Hinata looked behind Naruto and made a shocked expression.

"Huh" Naruto looked behind him as he frowned. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"…A-Asano-san" She said as he walked towards her but before he could get closer Naruto jumped in front of Hinata.

"What are you doing here teme?" He glared.

"I'm here visiting Hinata is there a problem?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes there is…I was in a middle of asking Hinata-chan something and you interrupted it" He glared. He was mad because this is the second time that this happened. Asano eyed Naruto for awhile before looking back at Hinata.

"So Hinata how have you been?" He asked completely ignoring Naruto.

"I've been good" She replied.

"HEY STOP TALKING TO HER" Asano glared at Naruto.

"Blondie you're so tensed…by the way where is rooster hair?" He asked while looking around.

"He's not around here" Naruto gritted his teeth trying to calm down while being in Hinata's presence but this Asano was making him angry. Asano eyed him for before looking back at Hinata.

"I'll just see you later Hinata since Blondie over here wants me to leave" Hinata nodded her head. Asano started to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" He walked towards Hinata and planted a kiss on her cheek leaving Hinata shocked, confused and blushing. Naruto was furious but couldn't do anything about it because after Asano kissed her he was gone in the speed of light.

"That teme who does he think he is kissing you like that and right in front of me" Naruto hissed. He looked at Hinata…she was blushing but she had a confused look on her face.

"Hinata-chan you should wash your face he could have germs or something and I don't want you to get sick" He explained. Hinata looked up at him and giggled.

"Naruto-kun that wasn't very nice" She stated. Naruto smiled as he looked at her. He was happy that he could place a smile on her face because he loved seeing her smile.

"You say Neji is watching us?" Hinata nodded. "Well you know he might have seen Asano kiss you" Naruto stated. Hinata gasped.

Neji was in fact watching as he narrowed his eyes. _"Who the hell was that guy? I don't even know him. I never even seen him and he's kissing Hinata-sama. Who does this guy think he is putting his lips on my cousin? Wait to I find him" _He thought angrily walking away in anger completely leaving his duty.

"_Well I did it I kissed her. I really wanted to do it and I did. The look on her face was priceless but if the Blondie kid wasn't there I would have made the kiss longer" _Asano thought as he was walking. Asano was a very bold kid, he wasn't afraid to do things that others might be especially when it came to girls. He did like Hinata and thought that she was very cute even when he was going to kill her. His brother knew right off the bat that Asano liked her but didn't say anything.

"_Speaking of Heijiro where'd he go?"_ Asano smirked when he saw his brother walking with the pink haired girl. "So that's where he ran off to" He smirked. He continued walking knowing that his little brother would want to be alone with the girl.

As he was walking he bumped into Sasuke. "Oh sorry" Asano mumbled he took it back when he saw who bumped into. He glared at the one who he calls rooster hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Hinata"

"What for?"

"I wanted to see her. Why with all the questions rooster hair?"

Sasuke just frowned as he looked at him. "She was with Blondie when I saw her" Sasuke frowned at the name 'Blondie' knowing that it was Naruto that he was talking about.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "So you don't care that that kid is with Hinata? I thought that you liked her?" Asano questioned.

"It's none of your business" The raven hair ninja began walking.

"Well seeing that you don't care…I think I might ask her out" Asano said. Sasuke stop dead in his tracks.

"Stay away from her" He frowned.

"So you do like her"

"Shut-up"

"Well that's too bad because it looks like you're going to have another competitor" Asano grinned as he started walking away.

Sasuke stared at Asano as he frowned. Just when he thought that things couldn't go worst he shows up. Sasuke sighs, ever since yesterday he had been thinking about Hinata and Sakura. He didn't know why he was thinking about Sakura but when he kissed her it made him feel something different, he didn't know what it was but it was something. But Hinata he really cared about her and didn't want to hurt her.

"_Could I like Sakura? But she's annoying and loud but she is cute but then there's Hinata-chan who's also very pretty"_ He sighed once more.

As he was walking he spotted Sakura but she wasn't alone she was with Asano's brother. Sakura turned her head when she saw Sasuke and to her surprise he was looking at her.

"Heijiro hold on right quick"

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to ask Sasuke-kun something, I'll be right back" Heijiro nodded his head.

Sakura walked towards Sasuke shyly. He looked at her as she looked down blushing.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"So…umm…what are you doing today?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure…you?"

"Um…I'm just showing Heijiro around Konoha" It was a long silence after that. She couldn't hold it back she had to say something.

"Sasuke-kun about the…kiss" Sasuke blushed at the topic she was trying to talk about.

"Sasuke-kun…did that kiss…did it mean anything to you because it did to me"

"I-I don't know…maybe" He replied. Sakura blushed as her expression glowed. Sakura walked closer towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…will you be my boyfriend?" She asked while blushing. Sasuke looked at her not knowing what to say. As soon as she asked the first thing that came to his mind was Hinata. He didn't want to date Sakura and then regret it. He was quiet for the longest, until he saw Naruto and Hinata walking together. His arm was around her shoulder while she was holding his hanging hand that was around her shoulder.

He frowned at the sight as he turned back to Sakura. "Sure" He said. Sakura looked up at Sasuke in shock while blushing. "S-Sasuke-kun are y-you serious?" She asked. He nodded his head. She hugged him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so happy that you and I are finally together…I've been waiting for this moment for the longest and now the moment is finally here" She smiled as some tears came down from her cheeks.

"_What did I get myself into?"_ He thought as he looked at the pink haired ninja in his arms. Why he really did it? Well he thought that maybe if he dates Sakura Hinata would get jealous and try to get his attention. He just hoped that his plan would work.

As Naruto and Hinata were walking Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura and they were in each others arms. Naruto gasped causing Hinata to look at him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She looked where Naruto was looking. She too gasped when she saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms. Naruto looked at Hinata's expression; she looked hurt by the sight.

Naruto frowned; he didn't like the fact the Sasuke was making Hinata feel this way. Naruto walked towards Sasuke bringing Hinata with him.

"Oi Sasuke" He said. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed that Hinata was with them. Sasuke looked at Hinata but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"So you two are finally dating for something?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded happily while Sasuke said nothing.

"So now that you're dating Sakura that means I get to ask Hinata-chan to be my girlfriend since you're no longer in the picture" He smirked. Sasuke tore his gaze from Hinata and glared at Naruto.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I mean after all you shouldn't be jealous you had you're chance to ask Hinata-chan out but you didn't" Naruto continued smirking.

Naruto turned towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Hinata looked up at Naruto and blushed, she didn't know what to say. Sasuke looked at Hinata intensely, he wanted to know what she was going to say as did Sakura.

Hinata shyly looked away from Naruto, she was too embarrassed to answer in front of everyone but she did.

"H-Hai" She said. Naruto grinned while Sasuke frowned and looked away from Hinata. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smirked. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her close to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips right in front of Sasuke knowing that it will make him mad. Sakura blushed of embarrassment while Sasuke made a shocked expression.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and pulled him away from Hinata. Everyone looked at him in shock. "…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she looked at him.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at Hinata as she looked at him. "Hinata-chan looked I'm sorry about the other day you know I am…I really like you"

"Sasuke-kun but-"Sasuke cut Sakura off but continuing to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan please give me another chance…I promise I won't ever hurt you again" He plead. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock.

"It's too late baka Hinata-chan is with me now" Naruto said as he stood next to Hinata. Sasuke ignored Naruto and looked at Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun what are you saying? I thought that you wanted to be with me?" She asked.

"I don't…I made a mistake" He looked back at Hinata.

"The person I want to be with is you Hinata" He said. Hinata looked at Sasuke and blushed. She was shocked by his confession but didn't know what to do, first she's with the person she always wanted to be with and now Sasuke who she really likes.

"I don't know what to say" She said. Naruto looked at Hinata and raised one eye brow. "B-but Hinata-chan…" Hinata turned away from everyone. "I d-don't even know what to think right now...I just want to go home now" Sasuke and Naruto looked at her.

"Well I'll walk you home Hinata-chan" Naruto said as grabbed her hand once more. Hinata nodded. Sasuke looked at her as she walked past him.

"Hinata…" The Hyuuga girl turned around and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke walked towards her and grabbed her hand and looks her in the eyes.

"Hinata I do honestly care about you and yes I do have feelings for Sakura" Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock while blushing while Naruto grunted.

"But I care for you the most and H-Hinata-"

"Alright Hinata-chan asked me to take her home now and that's what I'm going to do" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off in the speed of light.

Sasuke growled as he watched the blonde speed off with Hinata. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun is it really true?" Sasuke looked at her. "Is it true that you like her more than me even thought we're together now?" Sasuke looked away from her.

"Yes…" He replied as he walked off.

"Hey what happened with you? You just left me and never came back"

Sakura looked at Heijiro. "Oh I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…you forgot" He stated sadly. Sakura noticed he's expression and looked away.

"Heijiro-san look…I um" Heijiro looked at her. "You're going to follow your boyfriend aren't you?" Sakura looked back at him in shock.

"I heard you ask him to be your boyfriend and he agreed…"

"Heijiro-san…I-"

"Look I better go find my brother he's probably looking for me" Heijiro walked away. Sakura watched as he made his departure.

Naruto looked at Hinata for awhile and looked back down at the ground. "Hinata-chan…I really like you and if you don't want to be with me please say so" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I saw the look in your eyes when Sasuke was talking to you…and I know you still like him…"

"Naruto-kun…I do like you but yes I'll admit that I'm really confused right now" Naruto looked at her as they both stopped walking. "Naruto-kun…I've always liked you and cared about you and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now to be with you" Naruto smiled. "But…since we went on that mission I also started to like Sasuke-kun…and I also like him as much as you…but…I just don't know what to think right now"

Naruto continued to stare at the Hyuuga. "I understand Hinata-chan…but I still want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what happens" He grinned. Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto. He was being so understanding and this situation it shocked her.

"I'll let you think about us Hinata-chan since you have much going on right now" He stated. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Y-You mean t-that…" Hinata trailed off. Naruto looked away from her. "Hai…I don't want to pressure you in anything…and well this whole thing is…I know that you your confused and don't know what to do. I want you to be able to choose on your own" He stated. Hinata looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Do you still want me to walk you home…?" He asked thinking that Naruto might want to be alone after this conversation. She shook her head. "I still want you to walk me home Naruto-kun" She said while looking at him. He blushed as he held out his hand, she looked down at his extended hand.

"Just let me hold your hand one more time" He stated. She nodded as she grabbed his hand.

Okay this is the eleventh chapter. I hoped that you enjoyed it, This fic might only be about 15 to 20 chapters long I would make it longer but you see I don't have to internet right now so when I go over my grandparents house I can import my fics that way. So I have a lot to do this week (Today is June 26, 2006) because I'm trying to finish all my fanfics that I have on my computer so I can put them all on this website. So far I have five fics that I'm working on and four on that I'm writing notes for so please hold still and they will be on this website June 30 which is today. () Thank You () Please review ()


	12. Chapter 12

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twelve**

**I told you that I promised**

The Hyuuga walked up to her room. She had a headache due what was going on her mind. She sighed as she walked towards her desk and sat down. She looked at the picture of her and her team. She smiled as she looked at the picture. She laid her head down on the desk.

"_What I'm I going to do? I do like Sasuke-kun but he has been making me so confuse lately, first he says that he doesn't like Sakura and than I find him kissing her and now they're dating. Then there's Naruto-kun who I care for a lot and always have he's my first real crush and he likes me back. But what Sasuke told me today and then Naruto told me that he loves me" _Hinata sighs. "What am I going to do?" She sighed once more.

"Hey…" The voice said. Hinata jumped up in a startling way. She looked at her window and there he was.

"…Sasuke-kun…" He jumped inside her window and walked towards her.

"I told you that I promised…I'll come see you" He stated. Hinata looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. Sasuke eyed her. "I came to see you…why? You don't want me come around you anymore?" He asked with a frown.

"N-No…it's just that…Sakura-san and-"

"Listen Hinata I don't know what I was thinking, I was…I wasn't thinking straight" He stated. "Are you and Naruto um…"

"Naruto-kun and I aren't dating anymore"

He looked at her in shock. "That didn't last long" Hinata shook her head. "Naruto-kun understood what I was going through and he thought that it will be best if I thought about it"

"I see…so-"

"What about you and Sakura-san…are you happy?" She asked.

"No…I just told you that it was a mistake, I want to be with you and you only" He stated as he smiled at her. She looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Hinata-chan…" He walked closer towards her. Hinata held up her hand which made Sasuke stop.

"Sasuke-kun…you're making me so confuse" Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "How is that?"

"You just are…first you tell me that you like me and then the next thing your dating Sakura-san and kissing her and then you tell me that it was a mistake and that you want to be with me but yet you're still with her. Sasuke-kun…I really like you but right now I just don't what to think of you anymore" Sasuke frowns as he looks at her.

"What do you mean 'you don't what to think of me'? Listen Hinata-chan I like you and that's all to it, if you're feeling different about me than tell me and I won't bother you anymore and you can be happy with the dobe and I can be with Sakura"

Hinata looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe he just said that. "I thought that you weren't happy with Sakura-san?" She asked.

Sasuke groans. "I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't be" He replied. Hinata frowned and turned her back on Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…I believe my father told me that I'm not allow to see you so please leave" She said never turning around.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "Fine then I'll leave…oh and by the way I still think that you're a loser" he states a he jumps out the windows and leaves. Hinata stands there in complete utter shock as tears formed in her eyes.

"…_Sasuke-kun…"_ Hinata thought as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Sasuke stormed away from Hyuuga manor in anger. _"Fine see if I care if that loser doesn't want me to see her like I care. She have that bake teme I don't care because I don't need someone like her anyway. I don't even know what I seen in her in the first place. She's a dropout just like Naruto…they belong together"_ Sasuke thought as he continued walking only to be bumped into Heijiro.

"Watch where you're going baka" Heijiro hissed. He looked at see that it was none other than Sasuke that bumped into him.

"Oh it's you…um Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend" He stated the last part in a sad tone. Sasuke eyed him for a while before talking.

"Where's you baka brother?"

"I don't know I was looking for him but I couldn't find him…" He says.

"Tell him that I'm looking for him" Sasuke says as he walks away. Heijiro raised one eyebrow before nodded his head. "I'll be sure to tell him that" He yells.

Sasuke couldn't get the words out his head what he called Hinata, he knew that he hurt her feelings by saying that but he was angry and didn't care.

"SASUKE-KUN WAIT UP" The loud voice called out. Sasuke turned around to see Ino running towards him. She looked angry and the way she was running was like she was getting ready to tackle him. Sasuke looked at her running towards him.

"Sasuke-kun tell me that it isn't true" She asked.

"That what isn't true?" He asked.

"That you're dating Sakura, the whole village is talking about it you know" She explained. Sasuke looked at her and said nothing.

"Well is it true? Are you two dating or not?"

"It's true…" Ino gasped. "WHAT? WHY?" She screamed causing everyone to look at her. Sasuke just stared at her. The real reason for doing was just to make Hinata jealous but it didn't work…well at least he didn't think that it work. He couldn't tell Ino that so he didn't answer her question at all.

"I have to go…" Sasuke said as he left Ino standing there confused.

"This must be a really bad dream it has to be…it just has to be"

As Asano was walking he stopped when he noticed the Hyuuga manor. _"So this must be where she lives" _Asano thought as he was walking towards the manor and towards the front door.

He knocked on the door waiting for anyone to answer. When the door opened he was met with a male Hyuuga.

"Who are you?" Asano frowned and tried to calm down as he looked at the man.

"My name is Asano...I'm here to visit the Hyuuga named Hinata" He states. The Hyuuga frowns.

"Hinata-sama…what do you want with my daughter?" He asked as he frowned. He noticed that since Hinata has been back on her trip she has had a lot of male admires and he didn't like that. Asano's eyes widened. "F-Father" He asked. Hiashi nodded. Asano then frowned.

"You…you're the same man" Hiashi stared at him as he raised one eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"That man…the same one that killed my father…"

"You must have me confused with someone else because I have never killed anyone" Hiashi says.

"You liar, I can't believe you're going to stand here in my face a say that you never killed anyone when you did kill him"

Hiashi frowns at the young ninja before him. "You killed my father…let me refresh your memory…My father was the same man that has once tried to kidnap your daughter" Hiashi stared at him in shock.

"_This boy…is that same man's son…"_ He thought as he stared at him in shock. Asano smirked when he saw his expression.

"You know I was planning on killing your daughter when she was on her mission so you can feel the same pain I did you killed my father but Hinata told me something…she told me that you don't even care about her…that you wouldn't care if she died in a battle. What kind of father are you to say something like that to your own daughter? Well it doesn't matter anyway…because I decided against it seeing that you wouldn't care either way it went and besides Hinata is a really good girl and I didn't want to kill her" Asano explained.

Hiashi looked at the young man. "So are you going to tell Hinata that I'm here to see her or are you going to just stand there all day with that stupid look on your face" Asano smirked. Asano has a very opened mind and isn't afraid to say certain things knowing that what he says can get him in a lot of trouble he doesn't care.

Hiashi glared at the young ninja. "Do you know who exactly that you're talking to young man? I am the leader of the most honorable clan in Konoha and no one talks to me in that tone…especially some punk kid such as yourself" Hiashi glared at the smirking teen. He was smirking at him and what he was saying. Did he take him as a joke? Hiashi got mad and grabbed the kid by the collar and held him in the air.

"You have a lot of guts to talk to someone like that kid, but I will not allow you to talk to me in that way is that understood?" He asked. Asano continued to stare at the older Hyuuga.

"No it's not 'understood'…I can talk to whoever I want and the way I want…I don't need some clan leader telling me how to talk so do me a favor and LET GO OF ME" Asano raised his leg and attempted to kick Hiashi in the stomach but stopped when he saw Hinata standing behind her father.

"H-Hinata…" Asano said causing Haishi to drop Asano. He turned around and looked at his daughter.

"F-Father…what are you doing to Asano-san?" She asked. Hiashi looked at Hinata and frowned.

"Hinata-sama is it true that you know this young man?" He asked. Hinata nodded her head. "I see…" He looked back at Asano who was glaring at him hard. If looks could kill Hiashi would be dead right about now.

Hiashi looked away from Asano. "Your friend has a lot of guts…if want your friend to stay alive I advise you to tell him to respect his elders" At that Hiashi walked into the house leaving Hinata standing in the door way with Asano.

Asano looked at Hinata and smirked. "Hey…Hinata" Hinata looked at him and blushed remembering that he had kissed her earlier that day.

"H-Hi" She said.

"So…" Asano trailed off. He tried to think of something to say to Hinata but nothing came to mind. Hinata looked at him seeing that he wasn't saying anything she spoke.

"Asano-san why did you come here?" She asked.

"To see you of course…I sure in hell wasn't coming to see your father or anyone else" He chuckled. Hinata smiled as she looked away from him. Asano looked into her eyes and noticed that they seemed a little red…like she was crying.

Asano walked towards her and lifted her head up by holding her chin up with his hand. "Hey…what's wrong?" He said. He voice that he used you could tell that he was concerned.

Hinata blushed at the close contact. "N-Nothing…I'm fine" She shook her head putting on a smile trying to show him that she was okay.

Asano shook his head. "Your eyes…are telling me something else…they're telling me that you're sad about something. But what is it that you're sad about?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Hinata looked at him and said nothing. _"Can he really tell that I'm sad?" _She thought as she tried to looked away but his grip on her chin was forcing her to look at him.

"Get away from her" The voice hissed. Asano turned around and looked at the ninja.

"And who in the hell are you?" He asked while staring at him. Neji frowned at he looked at Asano.

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata whispered. "Wait a minute this guy is your brother?" He asked as he looked back at Neji.

"No…he's my cousin…"

"Then why do you call him…ah never mind forget it" Asano sighed as he looked back at Neji. "Now what were you saying?" He asked. Neji frowned as he looked at him.

"Get away from her…Hinata-sama I don't want this guy around you. I don't even know him and I catch him kissing you today" Hinata blushed while Asano just looked at Neji.

"First of all I wasn't kissing her…it was merely a peck on the cheek and second what you were you doing spying in the first place?" He asked. Neji glared at the ninja. "It's none of your business" Neji turned and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-sama are you good friends with this person?"

Asano frowned. "This person? I have a name and it's Asano" Neji ignored Asano and continued to look at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head.

"How come I've never seen him before?" He questioned.

"Because I don't leave here in this village…she met me on her mission" Asano replied. Neji turned and gave Asano a frown. "I don't believe I was asking you so stay out of it" Neji growled.

"Neji-niisan please be nice to Asano-san" He said. Neji grunted. "I'll be watching you" Neji said before walking into the house. Asano looked back at Hinata with a goofy smile.

"He's really protective of you" He stated. Hinata just smiled.

"Hinata…now back to what I was asking you…are you okay? I don't have to go beat anyone up for you do I?" Asano joked. Hinata giggled as she stood her head.

"N-No…I'm fine, but thank you for worrying about me" She says as she smiles at him.

As Sasuke was walking he spotted Sakura sitting by herself so he decided to sit with her.

"Hey" He said coolly. Sakura looked up to who the voice belong to even thought she did know. "Sasuke-kun…what-"

"Look…Sakura I…today was um…a very complicated day and I want you to know that us it might last as long as you want it to be" Sasuke explains. She looks at Sasuke not saying anything.

"I don't know why…but I do feel something for you ever since the kiss" Sakura blushed. "But…I'm not sure"

"Does this have anything to do with Hinata-san?" She asked.

"No…and yes, Hinata-chan she's mad with me right now and I know why and I'm mad with her right now. But I do know this Hinata-chan likes Naruto-no-baka and she probably couldn't wait to get rid of me" Sasuke said. He was just talking about what he thought was true even thought what he was saying wasn't true at all.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock. She felt bad for Sasuke knowing that it was Hinata that caused Sasuke to be this way. She frowned but then she touched Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to worry about her anymore because I care for you and that's all that should matter" She says as she blushes. Sasuke looks at her but says nothing. She continues smiling at him.

"_That Hinata, I'll get her for making MY SASUKE-KUN feel this way. I'll show her, just you wait Hinata…just you wait"_ She thought as she looked away from Sasuke.

Okay I hoped that you enjoyed this Chapter. SasuHina fans are probably man but don't worry because I have a feeling that Sasuke and Hinata won't be mad at each other for long. PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**Just so you guys Know i HATE the SASUSAKU also, i don't even know what i was thinking when i did it. I'm not a fan of Sakura nor am i a fan of Sasuke i actually hate Sasuke's character on the show but i like reading and making SasuHina fics. I just wanted you guys to know that i hate the SasuSaku pairing also. **

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Thirteen**

**What are you doing!**

Two days has passed so far that day and Sakura has been looking for Hinata ever since. "Where could she be?" She thought out loud as she walked around the village. "Ah ha there she is" Sakura grinned. She noticed that Hinata was walking into the training ground so she followed her.

"Oi Hinata-san" Hinata turned around to see Sakura standing there looking at her with a grin on her face.

"Oh H-Hello Sakura-san" She replied. Sakura then frowned as she walked towards Hinata and punched her across the face, as she fell to the ground looking up at Sakura in a confused way.

"S-Sakura-san…what did you do that for?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You know why. You made my Sasuke-kun that way is now. You know he hates you right now and told me that you couldn't get wait to get rid of him so you can be with Naruto" Sakura yells at the confused Hyuuga female.

"I-I never told Sasuke-kun that…" Hinata stated. Sakura growled as she glared at Hinata.

"Stop your lying" Sakura yelled as she ran towards Hinata and started hitting her in the stomach not giving Hinata a chance to defend herself. Before Sakura could throw the final blow someone grabbed her arm.

She looked back to see Asano and Heijiro staring at her frowning. Sakura looked at Heijiro, he looked disappointed in Sakura while Asano looked at he was going to fight Sakura because his gripped on her arm was cutting off her circulation.

"What do you think you doing? Asano asked as he glared at Sakura.

"Let go of me you teme" Sakura said trying her best to get away but his grip was too tight on her. She winced in pain.

Asano looked over at Hinata, she was knocked out. He didn't what this was all about all he knew was Sakura was hitting Hinata and that's all he needed to know.

"Let me go NOW" Sakura yelled the last part but Asano wouldn't budge. Sakura looked to the ground and sensed a familiar chakra.

"…Sasuke-kun…" She looked up and noticed that the grip on her hand was no gone. She looked and Sasuke had come for her. He had punched Asano in the jaw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked.

Asano glared at the Uchiha but said nothing and walked over towards Hinata and picked her up. Sasuke stared at her. He hasn't seen her in two days and had no idea that she was there.

"You should keep a close eye on your girlfriend because if you don't I might hurt her for doing this to Hinata" Asano said before walking off. Heijiro looked at Sakura one more time before following his brother.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _"She did that to Hinata-chan? But why?"_ He continued staring at her. "Sakura…did you do that to Hinata-chan?" He asked. Sakura looked away from him causing Sasuke to get mad.

"ANSWER ME SAKURA" He yelled. Sakura winced at the sound of his voice but she still wouldn't answer him. "God dammit Sakura did you do it" He said as he shook her.

"Yes I did" Sasuke let go of her as he stared at her in shock.

"Yes…I did, Sasuke-kun she hurt you and I wanted her to know that-"

"How could you do that…she's never done anything to you to do that. What happen between Hinata and I stay between us, I don't need you to protect me from anything because I can handle it" Sasuke states.

Sakura looks at him as she starts getting teary eyed. Sasuke looks at and frowns. "You know Sakura…this isn't working anyway" Sakura shot her head up and looked at him.

"A-Are we breaking up?" She asked in cracked voice. Sasuke nodded his head. "This…us it wasn't going to last long anyway…I told you once before. I thought that I could make myself happy with you but I can't"

Sakura looked away from him. "So this is it then?" She asked. "Yeah this is it…" He stated as he walked away.

"Hinata-san…Hinata-san…wake up" Heijiro shook the Hyuuga girl. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She looked around and noticed that she was in his arms. She quickly moved away as she looked at him. Heijiro smirked.

"My brother went go get that Naruto ninja and some water for you"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah he figured that you'll want to see him" Heijiro said. Hinata smiled as she stood up. Heijiro looked at Hinata and blushed. "Um…Hinata-san…this is kind of weird to asking you but…has Sakura always liked Sasuke?" He asked. Hinata looked at him and nodded her head. Heijiro made as sad expression.

"Oh…you know…I did like her but what I seen her do to you I'm starting to think differently about her. I mean she hit you and you're a nice person I don't get why she would do something like that to you pf all people…but I-"

"Oi Hinata-chan" Heijiro looked and notice the blonde ninja running towards Hinata and he practical trampled him to get to her.

"Oh Hinata-chan are you alright? What did she do to you? Was Sasuke-no-baka there? Why did she do it?" Hinata looked at Naruto. He was asking her too many questions at once.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun please don't worry about me" She says. Naruto smiles at her before he embraces her into his arms. Asano looks at Naruto and glares at him but doesn't say anything.

"Hinata-chan I'm glad you're okay" Heijiro looked at Naruto and sighed. _"Jeez the guy is acting like she almost died or something"_ Heijiro rolled his eyes. Asano saw his brothers expression as he smirked.

"N-Naruto-kun...I-I"

"Hinata-chan...-"

"Hinata i thought maybe i should walk you home since it's getting late" HInata looked at Asano while Naruto was glaring at him.

"Ano..."

"Besides i don't want you to walk by yourself with that crazed girl out there...she could attack again you know and if she doesi will be there to protect you" He smiled at the Hyuuga girl.

"If anyone should be there it's me not you" Naruto hissed. Asano looked at Naruto.

"You wouldn't defend Hinata if Sakura were to do something to her"

"Yes i would" Naruto countered.

"Yeah right...from what i heard you liked Sakura and YOU hitting her to defed Hinata...i highly doubt you'll do that" Naruto said nothing because he knew that it was true. He didn't like Sakura anymore but he could never hit her.

Hinata looked at Naruto and then Asano. "Really Asano-san you don't have to...I can defend myself just fine" She stated. She was getting kind of offended when Asano was acting like she could defend herself.

Asano stared at for awhile before turning his head. "Well if you wanted Naruto to walk you home just say so and i won't walk you home" He said never looking at her.

Naruto looked at Hinata waiting for her to say okay but instead she just started walking home herself.

_"I don't have time for this...i'll just walk home myself" _She thought as she was walking. As she was walking she was stopped by someone's hand grabbing her arm. She turned around to met a pair of black eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun" She said in surprise.

"Hinata-chan...i'm sorry for what Sakura did to you...are you okay?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Look Hinata-chan...i know you probably don't what to see me right now...but I-I can't stand being away from you...please Hinata-chan" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Hinata looked at him not knowing what to say to him that is until she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I miss you" He whispered into her ear. Hinata stood still in his arms for awhile before returning the hug as she smiled and blushed. "I...I missed you too" She whispered back. He smiled when he heard her. He held her tighter in his arms.

"I broke up with her..." Hinata looked at Sasuke. "It was bound to happen anyway...she just give me another reason to break up with her..." He stated. She looked at him clearly surprised by what he said.

"Hinata-chan...would you give me another chance?" He asked. Hinata away from him and then looked back at him. "H-Hai...I will" She said while smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her and blushed.

"H-Hinata-chan...will you-"

"Hey Hinata-chan i was looking for-" He stopped talking when he saw Hinata in Sasuke's arms but didn't say anything he just stared.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

Hinata looked at the both of them and sighed. "I've made my decision" She said. They both looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun...i really like you even, though in the beginning i just thought you were a arrogant selffish jerk" Naruto laughed while Sasuke frowned and turned his head.

"I began to like you and i still do"

"Naruto-kun...i've always liked you and admired you but you never noticed until Sakura-san told you which lead me to believe that you really didn't like me and only liked me because from Sakura-san said you only liked me because someone likes you and not Sasuke-kun" Naruto said nothing but looked at her.

"Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun...i really like you both...but i have to choose one of you" She pauses and tells them both that she carse for them both beofre telling them her decsion.

"I choose Sasuke-kun" Naruto looked at Hinata and had a sad expression at first but then he smiled at Hinata. "Well I hope that you'll be with Sasuke...seeing that he makes you happy" He smiled.

"I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun but I-"

"It's okay Hinata-chan...i understand...we'll still be friends right?" Hinata nodded as she blushed. Naruto took one more look at Hinata before giving her a grin and walking away.

Sasuke couldn't believe that Hinata had choose him and not the dobe, he was shocked. He looked at Hinata and smiled. "So what-"

"My father...if Neji-niisan is watching he'll tell Father that i'm with you" She pointed out. Sasuke sighed. "Well if he finds out he'll just find out"

"Sasuke-kun...i'll get punished for being seen with you" Sasuke frowned. _"Why is he so strict with her...geez"_ He thought while sighing once.

"Come one let me take you home...okay" The Hyuuga nodded her head as Sasuke grabbed her hand. As they were walking Sakura came from out of nowhere and started yelling at both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun how dare you dump ME of all people to be with HER of all people" She frowned as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke ingored her as he pulled on Hinata's arm motioning her to keep walking and ignor Sakura.

"And you Hinata-san...you steal MY Sasuke-kun away from me...I ought to-"

"You ought what" Sasuke said in a bone chilling tone. "If you hurt her or even try to attempt to you will have to deal with me...understood?" He stated with his Sharingan activated. Sakura gulped as she looked at him in fear.

"...Sasuke-kun..."

"Now stay away from her or else" Sasuke hissed as he glared at his teammate. Sakura said nothing as she looked at Sasuke and Hinata walk away hand in hand.

Okay that was the 13th chapter i hope you liked it. Please leave reviews oh and there might be a Asano and Hinata scene in the next chapter but don't worry SasuHina fans nothing will happen between them it's kind of one-sided thing anyway. Thanks again for all of your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Fourteen**

**I will always be there for you**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Weeks have passed since that day and ever since that day Hinata and Sasuke have become closer. Also Hinata has become closer friends with Heijiro and Asano. Heijiro has become like a younger brother to the twelve year old Hyuuga and Asano…it was hard to explain how they were but it clear to say Sasuke doesn't like the male ninja around Hinata.

"Oi Hinata-chan" The black spiky haired ninja grinned. Hinata turned around to see Asano walking towards her.

"H-Hi Asano-kun" She smiled. Both Asano and his younger brother seemed to making Konoha they're new home because they haven't left yet…not that Hinata didn't mind she enjoyed they're company.

"Hey have you seen my brother? I've been looking all over for him" Hinata shook her head.

"I'm sorry…I haven't"

Asano sighed. "It's okay…I didn't want anything I just wanted to know where he went to" Hinata smiled as she looked at him. He was always so protective of his brother.

Asano looked at Hinata. "Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?" He asked while he looked at her.

"No…it's just you're so protective of Heijiro-chan…I think it's really cute how you get so worried about him" She smiled as she blushed while looking away from him. Asano blushed as he too looked away from her.

"Well I am his older brother it would only make sense for me to worry over him" He stated. "After all he's all I have" He mumbled.

Hinata looked up at him as did he. "Hey why don't we ano-"

"Hey Hinata" The voice said as the person grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer towards him. Hinata blushed as she looked to the ground.

Asano glared at the Uchiha. "Rooster hair"

"Asano" The two continued glaring at each until Asano broke the glaring contest and looked at Hinata.

"So I guess I'll see you later Hinata-chan" He smiled as he walked off.

Hinata watched him leave. _"I wonder what he was going to ask me." _ She was broken from her thought when Sasuke kissed her temple.

"Oi you want to grab a bite to eat" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded.

**SasuHina SasuHina SasuHina**

As the two were walking Hinata could see Heijiro talking to…Ino? Hinata stopped causing Sasuke to stop since he was holding her hand.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Heijiro-chan" She whispered as she watched him interact with the blonde haired girl. She noticed that he was blushing as he was talking to her and she was too while laughing at obviously something he had said.

Sasuke smirked. "Ah Heijiro…he likes her" He stated as he looked at Heijiro. Hinata whipped her head towards Sasuke and looked stunned by what he just said.

"N-Nani?! How do you know this?"

"He told me"

"He told you that?" She said in disbelief. He nodded. It was true he did tell the Uchiha that a few weeks ago.

**Flashback **

**The Uchiha had been training in the training grounds when the younger brother of the guy he hated came towards him. Sasuke looked at him. **

"**Heijiro? What are you doing here? You come to spar with me?" He asked the younger ninja. Over the past few weeks Sasuke just like Hinata has come to think of Heijiro almost like a younger brother. Although there would be times he would be annoyed by some of the things might say or do. **

**Heijiro shook his head. "Iie…I come here to ask you a…question" Sasuke noticed the blush on his face as he began to wonder what it was the Heijiro wanted to ask him.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well I…you see…it's this girl…that I've had my eye on for awhile and well I don't know how to approach her" He murmured. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. **

"**A girl? It isn't Sakura is it? Because I know you use to harbor feelings for her" He stated but Heijiro shook his head. **

"**I don't like her anymore…not after what she did to Hinata…my whole view on her changed ever since that day. The girl I'm talking about is…Ino" He blushed. **

**Sasuke looked shocked as he tried to hold in a laugh. "You like her? She just like Sakura" He stated. **

"**No she's not…I can tell" Heijiro nearly shouted. Sasuke stopped as he looked at him. **

"**So what is it you want to ask me?"**

"**How did you first tell Hinata that you liked her?" He asked causing Sasuke to blush. **

"**N-Nani…I-I…" **

"**I mean who told who first when it came to love" Sasuke face was now brought red. **

"**W-Where is all this coming from?" He asked as he sort of back away from the younger ninja. **

"**You told her first?" **

**Sasuke was turning redder and redder by the second. When Heijiro didn't get a answer he continued. **

"**You mean she told you first?"**

"**Kid what are you talking about" Sasuke managed to say as he looked away from Heijiro. **

"**You mean to tell me you haven't told her yet?" He gasped. Sasuke blushed. **

"**I don't have time to this I'm leaving" He stated as he began to walk away but Heijiro grabbed his arm. **

"**Please don't leave…I need your help" Sasuke repressed himself from yelling at the eleven year old for grabbing him. He sighed as he yanked his arm away from his hold. **

"**Okay I'll help you" He sighed as he watched Heijiro grin.**

"**Great…now tell me what love is is" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. **

"**N-Nani?!"**

"**What's love? Is that what I'm feeling when I look at Ino?" He asked. **

"**How can you feel love for a person you never once talked to?" He asked while glaring at him.**

"**I don't know that's why I need to know what love is so I can know if it's love that I'm feeling for her"**

"**It's not love…" Sasuke sighed. _"I can't believe we're talking about this" _He thought as he looked down at the kid. **

"**It's just a crush that you have on her. It's not love"**

**Heijiro remained quiet as he nodded. "Why aren't you asking your baka of a brother for help?"**

"**Because…my niisan isn't good in this type of thing"**

"**Oh and I am?" Sasuke stated. **

"**You have Hinata…so I figured that you could help me" He pointed out. Sasuke sighed once more. **

"**Okay…"**

"**Now let me practice on you"**

"**Practice what?"**

"**How telling Ino that I like her" Sasuke sighed. **

"**Whatever…come on so we can get this over with" He said as he looked around making sure no one was watching them.**

**Heijiro was quiet for awhile which was ticking Sasuke off since Heijiro hadn't said anything for five minutes now. "If you're not going to say something then I'm leaving" Sasuke started to walk off but Heijiro grabbed his arm. Sasuke looked back at Heijiro to see him shaking his head as if begging him not to leave. **

**Sasuke stood and turned around facing Heijiro. Heijiro still holding onto Sasuke's arm.**

"**I-I…" Sasuke watched him go through so many stuttering stages as he sighed in frustration. **

"**I-I…I LIKE YOU" He blurted out. **

"**Am I interrupting something" Asano said as his eyebrows started twitching as he looked at the two. **

**Sasuke looked horrified while Heijiro paled. Sasuke yanked his hand away from Heijiro's while Heijiro looked to the ground embarrassed that his brother caught that. **

"**I didn't know you two were like that?" Asano paled. **

"**I'M NOT GAY" They both yelled in unison. Asano laughed as he looked at the two. **

**End of flashback **

Hinata laughed as she listened to Sasuke's story. "That isn't funny…" He frowned as he looked away from Hinata.

"I'm sorry…gomen Sasuke-kun. I wish I was there to see that" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Hinata which made Hinata become silent.

"G-Gomen" She whispered. He smiled as looked at her as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come on…let's go" He stated as he began to walk off leaving Hinata behind.

"Hey wait for me" He smirked as he could hear her running feet trying to catch up to him.

He stopped making Hinata bump into him. "Oi…look" He said looking up head of them. Hinata stopped to look ahead of them. She saw Gaara…? What was he doing in Konoha?

Hinata hasn't seen Gaara since the Chuunin and Sasuke hasn't seen him since they're fight after the third exams. Naruto has told him that Gaara has changed now but for Sasuke he had to see it to believe it.

He noticed that Gaara had made eye contact with the Uchiha and was no making his way towards him. Hinata held onto Sasuke sleeve as she watched him come closer.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" He said as he looked at him.

"Gaara of the desert…what are you doing here?"

"The Hokage has called me and my siblings to help Lee's team in a mission" He stated as he glanced over at Hinata. He immediately recognized her but he looked back at Sasuke.

"I see…if you'll excuse me…" Sasuke stated as he walked passed Gaara. "I have somewhere to intend to" He stated as he started walking pass him as Hinata followed.

"Hyuuga Hinata…ne?" Gaara asked as he looked at her.

She nodded as she gazed at him. Sasuke stopped as he slightly turned to look at Gaara talking to Hinata.

"H-Hai…Sabaku Gaara" She said as she looked at him. He smirked as he looked at her. "You don't remember me do you?" He inquired as he looked at her still smirking.

"N-Nani? I don't know what you're saying?"

Gaara just gave her one more look as he looked away from her and started walking away. Leaving not only Hinata confused but Sasuke as well.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I don't know…" She watched Gaara from a distance. _"What was that about?" _ She thought as she thought about his words.

"_You don't remember me do you?"_

What did that mean? Of course she remembered him from the exams but that's it. "That's was weird" She mumbled. Sasuke looked at her when he heard her say that.

"So about this lunch thing…let me put it hold for a bit" Hinata seemed disappointed as she looked at him.

"For later there is just something that I need to find out" He quickly added seeing her disappointed expression. She then smiled.

"H-Hai Sasuke-kun" He leaned forward and kissed her.

"See you in a bit" He smirked as he disappeared within a poof of smoke. She blushed as she started thinking about her boyfriend. She still couldn't get over the fact that SHE was dating Uchiha Sasuke the most drooled over guy in Konoha. She would have never have thought that she would be dating him…Naruto maybe but not Sasuke.

Every since they're mission together she was happy that they were paired together because she got to know Sasuke much better than before. She smiled as she started walking but she stopped when Sakura approached her.

**SasuHina SasuHina SasuHina**

"Oi…Gaara" The Uchiha yelled as he watched the red head make a halt as he slightly turned to look at him.

"What do you want?"

"What was all that about back there? What did you mean when you said that to Hinata?" He asked.

"It's none of your business" He said as he turned back around to continue walking but Sasuke ran towards him and stepped in front of him.

"Are you trying to make me late for my mission?" He glared.

"Answer my question"

Gaara sighed in a frustration. "I met Hinata…when I was younger" He stated. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You met when you were younger?"

Gaara nodded. "I was six years old when I met her. It was shortly after my uncle died…her clan had come there reasons unknown to me as to why they did but…"

**Flashback **

**The Hyuuga clan leader and the Kazekage both were sitting down in front of each other discussing something that young Hinata couldn't understand since she was so young. **

**Something about her in the future and her turning sixteen, she couldn't understand it all but a certain boy caught her eye. **

**He looked about the same age as her. He had flaming red hair and had a tannish looking cloak around him and he was holding onto a brown teddy bear. **

"**So kawaii" She thought as she looked at the bear. She soon left her father side since he wasn't paying her any attention anyway due to the fact he was in a deep conversation with the Kazekage. **

**She locked eyes with the boy for a quick second as she was walking towards him but the boy glared at her and walked away. **

"**Ano…please wait" She ran after the boy and as soon and she caught up to him she tripped and fell on the ground. **

**The boy looked at the young girl with disgust. "Why are you following me?" he glared down at her watching as she pulled herself up. **

"**Oh no…I got my kimono all dirty. Father will be mad at me" She pouted as she stood up dusting off her kimono. **

**The boy took one more look at her before her as he continued walking off but the girl grabbed his arm. **

"**Ano please wait. I don't know anyone here and you're closet to my age and i was-"**

**He yanked his arm away from her. "Don't touch me" He snapped as he glared the meanest glare imaginable. **

**Hinata back away as she looked at the boy. "G-Gomen…I'm sorry if you don't liked to be touched…g-gomen n-nasai" She whispered. He looked at her feeling kind for sorry for yelling at the girl so tried his best to apologize. **

"**I-I'm sorry…for yelling. I'm not use to people touching me" He stated as he looked to the ground. Hinata blushed as she looked at the boy as she shook her head. **

"**It's okay…what your name?" **

"**Gaara…Sabaku Gaara. Yours?"**

"**Hyuuga Hinata" She smiled. "Ano its so kawaii" She blushed causing him to blush as well. **

"**N-Nani?"**

"**You're teddy bear…it's cute" She smiled. He looked at his bear. "Oh…this is my only friend he stated…my uncle gave him to me" He replied. **

"**Your uncle?" He nodded. **

"**He's dead now though" He said so bluntly. Hinata seemed surprised especially at how he said it. **

"**I'm sorry for you lost" She whispered. **

"**It's okay…I'm the one that killed him" He eyes widened in fear as she back away from the boy. **

"**Y-You killed your uncle" Gaara watched as she was backing away from him. He frowned to himself. "You're just like the others…looking at me with fear. You think I'm a monster don't you?" He glared at the young girl as sand started forming around him. **

"**Ano…I-I never said t-that" The girl was fearing for her life at the moment and done what anybody would have done if they were scared…she ran. **

**Gaara stood there eyes wide open in angry as his sand dropped to the ground. He dropped to the ground holding his head. "Why mother…why do people hate me so…why do I have to me a monster…why do people fear me so" He cried as he continued holding his head. **

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Two days have passed since that day and Hinata saw the red head sitting alone on the swing while the other kids were playing. She was really wary of this Gaara but he was sitting all alone she was to give him some company. **

"**Ano…G-Gaara-san" She whispered. Gaara looked up to see the girl from two ago.**

"**What do you want?" He glared as he looked at her. She walked closer towards him as she smiled. **

"**Ano…I wanted to keep you company. You looked lonely and-"**

"**Why do you even care? You're afraid of me aren't you?"**

"**Ano…I'm not sure"**

"**How can you not be sure? Either you aren't or you are" He glared at the girl. **

"**I-I'm not…I'M NOT AFRAID" She yelled causing the kids around her to stop what they were doing and look at her. Gaara looked stunned by her loud outburst as he just looked at her. **

"**I'm not afraid…Gaara-san" She said once more but quieter than before. **

"**Ah…you're not" He slightly smiled as he looked at her. **

"**I would like to be your friend" She blushed as she looked at him. **

"**M-My friend?" She nodded. **

"**I don't any friends while I'm here and I don't have any from where I from…so I would really like it if your can be my friend" She blushed as she looked to the ground.**

**He smiled as he looked at her but what he did next surprised the Hyuuga girl. He embraced her holding her tightly but not to tight. The other kids watched in shock at the scene before them. **

"**Thank you Hinata…for wanting to be my friend. You are my first friend and I'll always be there to protect you okay? Always remember that…I'll be here for you" He whispered in her ear as he held onto the blushing girl. **

**He slowly let her go not caring that everyone was staring at them. She looked at him while blushing while he looked at her while blushing. **

"**Arigatou G-Gaara-…kun" She smiled as she shyly leaned forward and gently kisses his cheek. "Thank you" She whispered in his ear. **

**He looked at her in the eyes blushing. _"She kissed me…she kiss me" _He continued thinking over and over in his mind. **

"**My clan and I are leaving today" His face dropped in saddens. **

"**But we can still be friends…maybe you and I will meet again, ne?" She smiled. Seeing her smile made him smile as he looked at her as he nodded his head. **

"**Well I should get going now Gaara-kun, my father is waiting for me" She turned around and started walking away but she soon stopped and turned back around looking at Gaara while smiling. **

"**Please don't forget me Gaara-kun" She smiled as she ran off. **

**He smiled to himself as he watched her leave. He really didn't want to see her leave but he knew that he'll see her again…sometime in the near future.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Years passed and Gaara was now twelve he still hasn't forgotten the young Hyuuga girl who was his first and only friend. He was now currently in Konoha to take the chunnin test and he had hoped to see the Hyuuga girl.**

**He was currently in the forest of death when he was killing those ninjas when he sensed some ninjas watching him. He raised his hands to kill the nosy ninjas but stopped when he sensed among those nosy ninjas was a familiar chakra…it was Hinata. **

**He stopped before he could go on. He didn't want to kill Hinata, his siblings had thought that he was trying to kill his brother but he wasn't. **

**&&&&&&&**

**They're team was the first team in the tower and then it was team 8. When Gaara's team passed her he slightly glanced at her but he noticed something. The way she was looking at him…it was as if she didn't know who he was. He passed the thought on and continued walking. **

**&&&&&&&**

**The preliminaries were here and Gaara watched from above as the Hyuuga girl was fighting her cousin. He wanted so badly to go down there and kill the other guy who was trying to kill his friend but refrained from doing so. His siblings looked at him knowing that he couldn't bear to watch the Hyuuga girl getting beat by this guy but neither one of them said anything about it fearing for their life if they did. **

**He watched her carefully during the whole preliminaries and realizes in fact she did not remember him. Why? He couldn't stop thinking, she had told him not to forget her but yet she forgets him. And not only that, he noticed her blushing over the loud mouth kid. He frowned as he looked at the boy. **

**End of Flashback **

"And that's the story of how I met her. Now if you don't mind I'm late for my mission because you're in my way" He stated as he walked passed the shocked Uchiha.

"_H-Hinata was once friends with that guy when they were younger?" _ He thought as he tired to image his little Hinata being friends with someone like him.

&&&&&&&&

Sakura stood in front of the Hyuuga girl while looking at her with a serious expression.

"Hinata-san…" She mumbled as she looked at her. Hinata didn't know what to say or do but she did respond.

"H-Hello Sakura-san…" She smiled weakly at the pink haired girl.

Sakura was quiet for the longest which was making it very awkward for Hinata.

"So um…yeah…see you around" She said quickly as she walked passed Sakura.

"Hinata-san wait!" Hinata stopped as turned around.

"H-How is Sasuke-kun? I mean is he doing okay?" Her voice held concern and while her face seemed worried.

"H-Hai he is fine…" She replied.

"I haven't seen him in a while. He must still be mad at me huh?" She asked while looking to the ground.

"Ano…he really hasn't been talking about to much…but I'm sure he's not mad with you anymore after all you are a precious friend of his" Sakura's expression dropped even more.

"Yeah…a friend. That's all I'll ever be to him" Hinata slightly frowned. Didn't this get that she was Sasuke's girlfriend and that he was taken?

"Ano…Sakura-san you do realize that I'm Sasuke's-"

"Ah there you are Hinata I have been looking for you" Heijiro stated as he walked towards Hinata while grinning but he stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura…what are you doing talking with Hinata?" He questioned her.

"Ano...Heijiro-san" He frowned as he looked at her but then he looked back at Hinata while grinned. "Guess what?" He smirked.

"N-Nani?"

"I'm going out on a date with Ino-chan. I asked her and she said yes" He grinned jumping up and down. Sakura and Hinata looked shocked but then Sakura made a sad expression.

"You're going out with Ino-chan?" She asked as she looked at Heijiro who stopped jumping up and down to look at her.

"Yeah…why do you care?" He frowned.

"Ano…Heijiro-chan don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

Heijiro looked at Hinata as his expression softened. "I'm sorry" He whispered as he looked at Hinata then he looked at Sakura. "And I'm sorry for holding a grudge on you for the way you treated Hinata. I was being to like you Sakura" The pink haired girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"But my whole view on you changed since that day. I no longer like you like I use to but instead I am willing to become your friend if you like" He tried his best to put on a smile since Hinata was watching him.

Sakura smiled as she looked at him. "Hai I would be your friend" She smiled at him. Heijiro looked at her but this time he smiled a real smile not a fake one like he was just doing.

"Ano…Asano-kun was looking for you earlier"

"Ah he was…okay thanks for telling me Hinata" He waved bye as he left to go find his brother.

Sakura then looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry for what I did to then at that time…I don't know what was wrong with me…I was just jealous because all the time I was with Sasuke he would just space off and I know he would be thinking about you and I lashed all my anger out on you. And for that I'm sorry. I really do want to become your friend Hinata-san…" She said honestly. Hinata smiled as she looked at Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-san I would like that very much…to be your friend that is" She smiled as did Sakura.

As all this was happening Sasuke watched the scene and smiled to himself. He walked towards the two girls.

"Hinata…are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Hai…" She looked at Sakura and saw the sad expression but it quickly went away when she noticed Hinata looking at her.

"I'll see you around Sakura-san" Sakura nodded as she watched the two walk away.

"_I really do still love Sasuke-kun but…I can see it in his eyes that he is truly happy when he is around Hinata-san and if he's happy…then I'm happy" _She smiled to herself as she watched them from afar.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So you and Sakura are on good terms now?" The Hyuuga girl nodded. Sasuke looked away from Hinata as he started thinking about Gaara.

"Yeah Hinata…about Gaara" She looked at him.

"What about him?" She asked as she was eating her cinnamon bun.

"I umm talk to him today…are you sure that you don't remember him?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Iie…why? Did he say something that I should remember?" She asked he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter…I'm sure he'll tell you"

Hinata gave him a questioning look. "Anyways…what do you have planned for later day?"

He put his arm around Hinata as he brought his face closer towards her. "I plan on spending it with you…is that alright" He questioned her. She blushed at their closeness as she shook her head.

"No…not at all" She blushed. He leaned away from her.

"You're really cute when you blush" He mumbled as he looked away from her. Hearing this made the Hyuuga girl blush eve more.

"Arigatou S-Sasuke-kun" She blushed. He still wouldn't meet her eyes due to embarrassment of what he just told her.

"I didn't know you were so soft Sasuke…it shocks me" Both Sasuke and Hinata jumped. Sasuke frowned as he looked at the person.

"What were doing? Spying on me…Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi chuckled.

"Ah Sasuke you know me better than that why would I be spying on you two, hmm?" He asked as he was smiling from behind his mask.

"Come on Hinata let's go"

"Oh don't just because I'm here. I won't even pay any attention to what you two are doing" He stated as he turned around and acted as if he didn't notice them. Sasuke's eyebrow started twitching.

"Gah…come on Hinata...let's go" He grabbed Hinata's hand and left. Kakashi just continued to chuckle to himself.

"Ah…young love" He sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was getting dark out and Sasuke and Hinata have been together all day.

"Sasuke-kun…really appreciate the fact the way you care for me so much. I've never been treated so kind before by…a boy" She blushed as did he.

"Well you mean a lot to me and I want to…" Sasuke clears his throat as he finishes. "I want to treat you like the princess you are to me" His voiced cracked as he looked away from her since she was giggling at his voice.

"That wasn't funny Hinata" He frowned. He knew she was laughing at what he told her it was the way his voice sound when it said it. It sounded like how when a boys voice starts changing and it could go high pitched or very low and it was very high pitched for Sasuke just for a brief moment though.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…it's just" Hinata continued laughing while Sasuke frowned as he looked away from.

"You sounded so cute" She giggled. He frowned as he tackled her to the ground. She looked at him with wide eyes since he was so close in her face.

"S-Sasu-"Before she could even finish his lips came crashing down on hers. The laid there on the grass under the stars just kissing. He then broke the kiss as he pulled himself off of her.

"Sorry…for pushing you down like that" He mumbled with a blush on his face. Hinata smiled as she sat up taking his extended hand to help her up.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun" She smiled.

"I'll walk you home?" She shook her head.

"My father…and I-"He pressed his finger on her lips.

"Don't speak its okay. I don't want to get you in trouble" He smiled as he looked at her. She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow okay" He stated as he started walking away.

She blushed as she watched him walk away.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As she was walking home she looked up to see Asano leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face when he saw Hinata approaching.

"Hey pretty girl" He teased as he watched her face turn red. "I love seeing you blush" He stated as he looked at her.

"What…ano…I-I"

"Let me walk you home" He offered as he started walking off in the direction of her house. She stood there for a moment then she ran up to him to catch up.

"Asano-kun I-"

"I'm just not realizing this…you're calling me 'kun'" He pointed out as he blushed.

"Ano…"

"I like that better then the 'san' being added. So I hear you and rooster hair are dating" He said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Ano…H-Hai"

"No reason for you to look at me like that. With that sad expression…I'll admit I am very jealous that rooster hair gets to date you and not me. I was planning on asking you to be my girl but we don't know each other well enough for me to asking you that. I do however want you to know that I still like you" Hinata looked at him while blushing as they were walking.

As he was talking he wasn't making eye contact he was more focused on were he was walking than looking at her, he didn't want to walk into a pole while looking at her while walking; that would be very embarrassing for him.

"I would always harbor feelings for you but you are now taken…out of my reach now. But I-I…" He stopped to look at her as he leaned closed in her face looking the blushing girl in the eyes.

"I will always be there for you" He whispered as he leaned away from her. Hinata just stood there in a trance she didn't even realize that Asano has already started walking.

"Oi Hinata…are you coming or not" He asked as he continued walking.

"Ah…H-Hai…" She ran after Asano. The two walked in silence as he walked her home. And when the Hyuuga Heiress made it home all she could think about were Asano's words.

"_I will always be there for you"_

"…_Asano-kun…"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay that was the 14th chapter. I know you guys are like finally chapter 14. Sorry it took me so long. I've been really busy. I decided to add Gaara in the story because I'm a huge Gaara and Hinata fan. This is of course still a SasuHina fic. I don't know if I should add Gaara as liking Hinata or just him thinking of her like a friend. But in their past he did like her as she. But the reason she can't remember Gaara from her past is because she started to develop feelings for Naruto causing her to forget all about poor Gaara. I'll have more on this in the next chapter…which I should have ready soon. Next I'm going to try and update 'Addicted to You' or maybe 'Falling for you pt.2' Well until then Ja ne. Please leave reviews because I really like reading them so I can know how I did and what I need to improve or any suggest you guy might want to see in the story such as pairings and what not. **

**OH the whole Heijiro and Ino pairing is for Kichou who sort of mention on your review for chapter 13. Okay again please leave reviews **


	15. Chapter 15

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Fifteen**

**My first friend**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was now the next morning and the Hyuuga girl was just not getting up. When she fully opened her eyes she saw Gaara…in her room? She almost let out a scream but he covered her mouth.

"Don't scream…I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered to her. She nodded as she watched him remove his hand from her mouth.

"W-What a-are you d-d-doing in my room" She was scared and nervous all at the same time.

"I came here…because there is something that I must know" Hinata looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Why can't you remember me?" He asked but Hinata noticed in his tone that it held saddens.

"I-I'm sorry I just can't remember…g-gomen" She whispered.

"How can you forget your first and only friend" He asked slightly frowning as he looked at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"F-First f-friend?" She whispered. He nodded while gazing at her.

She looked at him then a memory flash in her head, a memory of her giving a young boy a kiss on a cheek. She blushed as she looked down at her hands. She looked back up at him. _"Is…is Gaara-san that same boy…from when I was younger?" _ She looked shyly at him as he looked down at her intensely.

"Can you or do you remember?"

"Ano…I remember a young boy…ano demo was it really you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"How can you forget about me Hinata? You told me before you left my village not to forget you and I didn't but you forget me…why is that?" He asked slightly frowning at the twelve year old Hyuuga.

"Ano…b-because…ano…"

"It's because of Naruto isn't it?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"When I came here for the exams I noticed how much you stare at that guy…it bugs me. And it…" He got quiet as he looked away from Hinata slightly embarrassed of what he was going to say next but of course Gaara didn't show it. "It hurt me to know that…the only person I loved forgot who I was…" He mumbled still not making eyes contact with her.

She blushed as she looked at him. "Ano G-Gaara-san…?!" She was surprised to hear that he loved her…not even Sasuke has told her that. Not that she wanted him to tell her that because she herself didn't love Sasuke yet but did care about him.

He looked at Hinata and noticed that she hasn't said a word since he said the word 'love'. _"I knew I shouldn't have told her that" _He thought but noticed that she was inching her way towards him and she did something he didn't expected her to do…she hugged him.

"Gomen nasai G-Gaara-san for not remembering you…my first friend. I remember you now…and I'm sorry" She whispered as she held onto him. If one were to really look at the red head's face on could see a tiny hint of red stained on his cheeks.

"H-Hinata…" He whispered. She leaned back and smiled at him.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked. He nodded as he gave her a small smile.

"Hai…" The two just smiled at each other as they gazed into each other eyes. The two would have stared at each all day if Neji would have never come into the room.

"Hinata-sama Gaara-san has-"He stopped midway in his sentence when he noticed Gaara was already in her room.

Hinata took a step back as she blushed looking at Neji. "Ano…" Is all she could say. Neji smirked as looked at his cousin and Gaara.

"I see you two are getting aquatinted" Just as Neji was getting ready to leave the room he stopped. "By the way Hinata-sama Sasuke is also here to see you" He smirked as he left the room. Hinata nodded but Gaara looked at Hinata.

"Why is he here to see you?" He asked jealousy filling his tone.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun is my boyfriend G-Gaara-san" She blushed at the thought of Sasuke.

"He's you what?" He said in disbelief. She nodded as she looked at him noticing that he was getting upset.

"G-Gaara-san a-are you okay?"

Of course he is not okay, first he just told her a few moments that he was hurt that she didn't remember him and then he told her that he loved her and now she's telling him that she has a boyfriend? And it's the Uchiha none the less.

"How long has you two been dating?"

"For awhile now" She stated. He frowned as he looked away.

"Ano…if you'll excuse me I have to get ready" She said as she looked at him. He just stood looking at her. She sighed. "I mean could you leave the room…I need to get ready" She stated. He nodded and mentally scolded himself for just standing there like an idiot.

As he was walking towards the door Hinata's voice stopped him. "Gaara-san…did you know…t-that when we were younger…I-I had a crush o-on you" She blushed as she looked at his back. But she didn't give him time to respond to what she told him since she left to go inside her bathroom to take a shower.

A smile formed on his lips as he left the room.

&&&&&&&&

When he finally made it down stairs he noticed that the Uchiha was glaring at him. "The Hyuuga told me that you were here. Why are you here?" He glared.

"To see Hinata" He said bluntly. "Why else would I be here?"

Sasuke looked at the red head. He was started to really dislike him. "You do know that she's my-"

"Girlfriend" Gaara finished for him. Sasuke eyes widened. "Yeah Hinata told me already…I don't care too much about it…" He stated in a bored tone.

Sasuke growled while glaring at Gaara. "I want you to stay away from her"

"Or what you'll beat me up for being around her? We both know that you can't defeat me besides Hinata can make her on decisions; she doesn't need you to tell other people to stay away from her when she can say it herself. Besides…" He started to smirk as he looked at the Uchiha. "Hinata the only girl that I can say that truly cares about me…how can I let a girl like that slip from out my grasp even if she's your girlfriend…I'll make her mine in the end" He smirked.

"_Why that…who in the hell does he think he is?" _ Sasuke balled up his fist as he was making his way towards Gaara but stopped when he saw Hinata standing behind Gaara.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she looked at him. He forced a smile on his face. He was so angry at the moment he didn't even think that the smile would look right forcing it. Of course Hinata noticed that forced smiled and sighed at the smile; it sort of looked at Raven's forced smile from teen titans from that episode 'The End pt.1'.

"Come on I didn't come by here for nothing" He smirked. She smiled as she walked towards him passed Gaara but then she stopped placing her head down.

"Ano…S-Sasuke-kun" He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Is…is it alright if I spend today with G-Gaara-san?" Not only did Sasuke's eyes widened but Gaara's did as well.

"What for?"

"Well…I haven't seen him in awhile…and I just remember us being friends and I really wanted to catch up on some things with him" She whispered. Sasuke looked at Hinata and sighed.

"Whatever it doesn't matter to me" She looked up at him smiling as she ran towards him and hugged him. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun…I promise tomorrow that I'll be with you all day" She whispered as she leaned back to look at him. Sasuke smiled but then he broke his gaze from Hinata to Gaara to see him frowning with jealousy consuming his eyes. He smirked as he leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips.

"Hai…I hope you keep that promise of yours…Hinata-chan" She blushed as she tried to keep eye contact with him. He smirked as he let go of her.

"I'll be right back Gaara-san I just have to get my shoes" She smiled as she ran passed him. When she left both Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Hum…what are you planning?"

"Me planning something? It was Hinata's idea to hang out with me not the other way around. If I knew any better I'd say you're jealous thinking that Hinata leave you for me" He smirked. Sasuke glared at him.

"What do I have to worry for? Hinata would never do anything like that, she cares for me too much…she even could have had her chance with Naruto but she chose me over him" He smirked. Gaara seemed shocked but he didn't show it and keep his poker face.

"Tch…you think I care about something like that? When I'm done with Hinata today she's going to be questioning her relationship with you" He smirked. Sasuke frowned while looking at him.

"Okay Gaara-san I'm sorry to hold you up like that" He turned around to look at Hinata.

"It's okay Hinata…you didn't hold me up. Besides we have all day together" He smiled as did she. Sasuke frowned but smiled when he notices Hinata looking at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As they two were walking they were getting a lot of stares but they both ignored the looks that they were getting.

"So Sasuke tells me that you had a chance with Naruto but you chose him instead?" He stated but it came out like a question. Hinata blushed as she looked away from him.

"Hai…I did Naruto-kun…told me that he likes me…we even dated but it didn't last long"

"You dated Naruto?" She nodded. Gaara started to feel the jealousy rise in him.

"But it didn't last long because Naruto-kun could see that I was really confused at the time…with me liking both him and Sasuke-kun. The time came when I had to choose between them and I chose Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun he was hurt I could see it in his eyes but he said he was okay…he just wanted me to be happy" Gaara nodded as he looked at Hinata.

"I see…you must really love about Sasuke for you to choose him over Naruto" She blushed but she shook her head.

"I-I don't love S-Sasuke-kun…but I do care about him" She corrected him. He once again just nodded.

"So what should we-"

"HINATA HINATA-CHAN" The voice's yelled. Gaara frowned as he watched two male ninja's that he never seen run over towards her.

"Asano-kun…Heijiro-chan" She said as she looked at the two brothers.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Asano looked at the red head.

"Who is that?" He asked quiet rudely.

"Asano-kun!"

He looked at Hinata as if asking 'what did I say?'

"This is Sabaku Gaara from the Sand Village"

"Oh…I'm Heijiro and this right here is my older brother Asano" The eleven year old smiled. Gaara just looked at the two and nodded. Asano looked at the guy intensely.

"I've heard about you…you're that guy from the sand village that is said to be the ultimate weapon cause you have some type of monster inside you" Gaara was ready to kill the guy when he said that and was just about to if Hinata hadn't grabbed his arm.

Heijiro laughed in a nerves way. "Ah don't take it so personal Gaara-san my brother means well…he isn't trying to flame you or anything" He smiled as he looked at Gaara. This didn't seem to help Gaara feel any better because he was still trying to get at Asano. He didn't have his gourd with him so he couldn't use his sand so he was going to have to use his hands to kill him.

"Asano-kun…please" Asano looked at Hinata.

"Ano…I didn't mean anything bad about it. I was just saying that is the guy right. I can care less about him having a monster inside of him I was just asking" He stated as he looked at the red head that was glaring at him.

"Tch…Hinata let's go" he pulled her arm but stopped when he felt her being pulled back towards Asano and Heijiro's direction.

He growled as he looked at the person her grabbed Hinata's arm. "We're busy so bother her another time" He hissed.

"I-I just wanted to ask her what I c-can get my girlfriend" Heijiro said in a sacred tone as he looked at Gaara's killer eyes.

"_If looks could kill I'll be dead meat…thank kami looks can't kill" _He sighed.

"What is it that you want to know Heijiro-chan?"

"Well what kind of flowers should I get Ino-chan…?" He blushed at the thought of his new girlfriend. Hinata smiled as she looked at him.

"Get Ino-san what you think she might like…I might tell you one thing that I may like from a guy but that doesn't mean Ino-san would like it" She smiled thoughtfully as she looked at him. Heijiro smiled as he nodded.

"Hai…arigatou Hinata I'll make sure I buy her something that's from my heart, something that she can cherish" He smiled. Asano looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"You're becoming too love struck over this girl Heijiro" Heijiro pouted.

"Oh shut-up mister 'I love Hinata-chan, she's so pretty and beautiful, I'll pretend this old stuffed bear that I **still have ever since I was six years old** is Hinata-chan'" Heijiro starts making kissing faces in the air while Asano looked like he was going to kill his brother, Hinata blushed while Gaara just stood and watched the scene unfold before him quite amused how these two brother act.

"SHUT-UP BAKA" He grabbed his brother by his collar and ran off. Hinata was still blushing but than she started giggling. "Asano-kun…" She whispered.

"He likes you eh?"

"H-Hai…but Asano-kun knows that I have Sasuke-kun but he told me" She trailed off as she looked at Gaara while blushing. _"I keep telling him everything" _He looked at her waiting for her to finish but she said never mind and continued walking.

"Don't call me Gaara-san anymore…"

"Hai…demo-"

"You use to call him Gaara-kun so that's what I want you to call me" He smiled at her. She looked at him smiling at her as she blushed but quickly looked away so he wouldn't catch her blush…but he did.

"So since the exams…what have you been doing?"

"Ano…nothing much training trying to better myself so father will acknowledge me" She stated.

"So he will…acknowledge you?" She nodded. He didn't get this. When they were younger Hinata seemed to be her Father's pride and joy…what happened?

"What do you mean when you say that? You seemed to have a pretty good relationship with you father from the last time I saw you" She shook her head.

"Things have change…I have a younger sister now. Hanabi is everything that I'm not. Father pays her more attention than I and he has deemed me as a lost cause saying that I am not even worthy of being a Hyuuga" Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she cried.

"I'm weaker than her he always says…beaten by someone five years your junior…I'm so pathetic…and weak" She sobbed. Gaara looked at the crying girl in front of him. He never seen someone cry so. He especially didn't like seeing her cry of all people. Crying didn't suit her to him she was too beautiful to cry.

He pulled the crying Hyuuga into a tight embrace. "Don't cry Hinata…don't cry I don't seeing tears in your eyes" Her eyes widened as she was being held by Gaara.

"You aren't weak nor or pathetic don't let your father words get to you" He whispered into her ear as he held her. She nodded as she continued crying on his shirt.

"G-G-Gaara-kun…" She cried as she held onto his shirt. He rested his head on top of hers as he placed his hand on her head running his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay…I told you once before that I'll always be there for you and I'm here…for you" He smiled to himself holding the Hyuuga girl in his arms, Hyuuga Hinata, his first friend, first real friend, first crush, first love…Hyuuga Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I hoped that you liked this chapter. Originally I wasn't going to end this chapter here I was going to add some more to the chapter but I ended it here. I hope that you liked it since it did have a little Gaara and Hinata parts in it for all those Gaara and Hinata fans out there. Okay I know I said that this is a SasuHina fic but there might be some Gaara and Hinata action going on in this fic…I'm sorry I can't help it Gaara and Hinata are like one of my favorite pairings along with a few other pairing with Hinata but this one is my favorite. **

**There might be a small possibility that chapter 16 might be added later on today…but I'm not sure but if not it might be here by tomorrow if not the end of the week. Please leave reviews okay…Ja **


	16. Chapter 16

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Sixteen**

**Untitled (sorry I couldn't think what to call this chapter…sorry )**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When the two parted they're ways he looked at her as she looked at smiling wiping her eyes. "Sorry you had to see me like that" She mumbled looking away from him.

"It's okay…I mean to cry" He stated as he looked at her. She nodded. He extended his hand as he looked at her.

"Ano…Gaara-kun I don't think that's a good idea…people know about Sasuke-kun and I and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea"

"Hn…I understand, but you know, Sasuke knows and I know what the real truth is. So what if people stare let them stare…" He explained as he still had his hand out towards her. She blushed as she looked at his hand but she slowly placed her hand in his. He smiled as he looked at her.

"See it's not so bad" He stated as he looked away from her. "I remember when we were younger…you held my hand…do you remember it?" She looked at him nodded her head.

"H-Hai…I remember it" She smiled.

"Hum…so who was that guy…from earlier?"

"Hm? What guy?"

"The two brothers? How did you meet them?"

"Oh Asano-kun and Heijiro-chan. I meet them while I was on a mission with Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun. They were our enemies at first…they were after me"

"After you? What for?" Gaara asked being quiet curious as to why those guys were now friends with her but were her enemies at one time.

"Well their father…when I was young tried to kidnap me and learn the secrets of Byakugan but my father killed the man. Well while we were on this mission they somehow found us and tried fighting us. Asano-kun wanted to kill…" Gaara eyes grew wide when he heard that.

"But…to make a long story short and plus I really honestly don't feel like getting into it…Asano-kun started to want to befriend me and now we are friends"

"So he went from trying to kill you, to befriending you, to falling in love with you and being your friend?" Hinata blushed at the falling in love with you part but she nodded her head.

"Asano-kun is a very good friend…but father doesn't like him since when they first met Asano-kun tried to pick a fight with father"

"Nani?'

"Asano-kun is…ano how such I say it…very opened minded. Not caring what he says or the consequences of what he says. Just ask Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and father and they'll tell you. Asano-kun doesn't like any of them. He calls Naruto-kun Blondie, Sasuke-kun is roster hair to him, and father…ano he doesn't have a name for him but he doesn't like him too much"

"Blondie and rooster hair?" Hinata giggled as she nodded her head. Gaara just looked at her.

"So enough talk about the two brothers shall we begin our day?" He asked. She nodded as the two starts walking hand in hand.

&&&&&&&&

The Uchiha was now in his apartment when he heard a knock coming from his door. He sat up from his bed and walked towards the door opening it.

"Oi…Sasuke-teme" The blonde grinned. Sasuke frowned as he slammed the door in his face.

"OI SASUKE PLEASE I'M REALLY BORED I JUST WANNA HANG OUT PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR" He whined from the other side of the door. Sasuke sighed in frustration as he opened the door once again glaring at the hyperactive ninja.

"Want do you want?"

"I just told you. I want to hang out I'm bored"

"Go hang out with someone else" He was just about to close the door once again but Naruto placed his foot at the door.

"Come on…Sasuke" He begged. Sasuke opened the door and walked outside his door closing the door.

"Whatever…" He mumbled as he started walking. Naruto grinned as he walked towards Sasuke.

"So how are things going…I mean with you and Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He knew that it was eating him up inside to know that Hinata was dating him and not him. "It's going good…" Was his short answer.

"Oh…is she happy. I mean with you that is?"

"Of course she's happy. Why in the hell would you ask me that? What you're waiting for us to break up or something so you can have your chance with her? Well that's not going to happen" He snarled.

"I was just asking no need to bite my head off. I heard from Asano that she was with Gaara today"

"Che…yeah she's with that spook" He stated as he frowned.

"And you don't care?"

"No…she's my girlfriend what do I have to worry about? Nothing any guy can look at her if they want but she's mine so it doesn't matter"

"Sure it doesn't…I bet right know you're so jealous inside knowing that Hinata is with Gaara that it's killing you" The raven haired ninja looked at Naruto knowing he was right but of course he'll die before ever telling this guy that he was right.

"Che…you don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure I don't…" Naruto smirked as they continued walking together.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Ano…Heijiro-san you didn't have to buy me this really" Ino stated as she looked at the golden necklace with a heart shaped locket on it.

"Well I thought that you might like it. If you don't like I can always take it back" Ino shook her head as she started blushing.

"I love it…its really beautiful…arigatou Heijiro-san" He blushed as he looked at his girlfriend. "I'm really lucky to have someone as beautiful as you Ino-chan" She blushed.

"I mean you're really cute, smart…can be scary at times but that's really cute too. I heard you like Sasuke-san…do you still like him? I mean since you dating me now…not that that means you have to stop liking him since you're with me…I just wanted to know" He asked as he looked down at the ground.

She giggled as she looked at him. "H-Hai…I still do a little but…I like you" She said honestly. He looked a little surprised but then again he was expecting to hear that answer.

"I see…well I-" Before her could finish his sentence Ino kissed him on the cheek causing him to almost do a Hinata and faint but he caught his balance before fainting.

"I like you more Heijiro-san" She smiled as she looked at his flushed face.

"I-I-I…y-y-you…k-kissed me" He could barely say. She laughed. "Hai I did kiss you…I couldn't help it you're really cute" She smiled. He looked at her and smiled as well.

"Next time it's going to be me that kisses you" She nodded as she took his hand. "Let's go…okay" He nodded. As the two were walking Heijiro spotted out the corner of his eye Sakura looking at him and she had a rather sad look in her eyes before disappearing into the crowd.

He looked back at Ino and sighed. _"I really did like you Sakura-chan but…what you did to Hinata really messed it all up for me and how I feel about you…but I have Ino-chan now…and she's really kind and sweet…although she can be scary when she wants to be" _ He chuckled to himself causing Ino to glance at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just thinking about you?" Wrong thing to say.

"And what's so funny about me?" She frowned.

"Ano…nothing I was just…just thinking about how scary you can be t-that's all" He shivered as he looked at her frowning expression which was really scaring him.

"You're really cute though…I mean when you're scary but…it's frightening at the same time" Ino frowned.

"You better run…"

"H-Hai…" Heijiro started running as Ino started chasing after him. From afar Shikamaru and Chouji could see the whole thing.

"That new kid sure did pick the wrong girl for a girlfriend" Chouji stated as he was eating his chips. Shikamaru just sighed.

"What a troublesome girl"

&&&&&&&&&&&

The red head and the Hyuuga girl were sitting down at the park bench. Gaara stared at her while she was licking the ice cream he had just brought for her. It took him awhile since Hinata keep protesting saying that she couldn't let him spend his money of her. Trying to tell her that it was okay and he had no problem buying it was really tough for him.

**Flashback **

"**Oh look ice cream" Hinata searched her pockets. "Man I don't have any money to buy any" **

"**It's okay I'll pay for it" Hinata looked at him shaking her head.**

"**No-No I could allow it. I don't want you to waste your money on me"**

"**I won't be wasting my money"**

"**Yes you will" **

"**No I won't. I'll buy it" Gaara looked at the lady that was selling the ice cream. "She'll have one vanilla ice cream" He started to pull out his money to hand it to the lady but Hinata brought his arm down. **

"**No-No I won't I didn't want any" Gaara frowned as he looked at her. **

"**You just said that you wanted some" He was started to get angry at the Hyuuga girl. **

"**No…I d-don't want any" **

"**Look do you want ice cream or not kid" The girl frowned as she looked at the Hinata. **

"**No I don't I don't want him to waste money on me" **

**You're being stupid let me just pay her and you get you ice cream so we can leave" Gaara was trying to hand the lady the money but Hinata was pulling his arm back so her couldn't hand her the money.**

"**Hinata let go of me now" He hissed as he looked at her. **

**She shook her head. "No I don't want you to waste your money" **

"**I won't be wasting any of my money. I want to buy it for you" The lady was first watching the two in angry now she's was watching them in amusement as the two were having a tug of war with the money. **

"**Got damn it Hinata it's just ice cream it's not like I'm buying you a house" He yelled causing people to look at them but he ignored them. Hinata stopped as she looked at him while blushing. **

"**If you want the ice cream get it. I don't care about getting it for you…just get it okay" He frowned as he looked at her. **

"**G-Gomen…nasai G-Gaara-kun" She blushed from the way she was acting. **

**Gaara looked at the girl. "Gomen about that…she'll have the vanilla ice cream" The girl nodded as he scooped up the ice cream putting it on a cone as she handing it to Hinata. **

"**Man do you have to go through that every time? I feel for you. You looked like you were going to choke her or something" The girl laughed. Hinata looked quiet embarrassed as she looked away from them. **

**Gaara took her hand as he looked at the girl. "It's okay…it did bother me…but it is fine she's just like that" He walked away from the stand as he looked at Hinata. **

"**Gomen nasai Gaara-kun…I never met to-"**

"**It's okay…don't say you're sorry. It's just how you are…even though it's quiet annoying…its fine" He smirked as he looked at her. **

**End of Flashback **

He sighed at the thought. "You are still very cute Hinata" He stated not looking at her. She stopped licking her ice cream as she looked at him.

"N-Nani?"

"You're still very cute I said"

She looked down at her lap blushing. "Ano…G-Gaara-kun…do you still have your friend…that bear?" He looked at her. It took him awhile to answer but he did answer.

"Hai I still have it. Why?"

"I just asked…" Hinata looked at up and noticed that he was staring at her intently which was making her blush.

"_W-Wait…what is he doing? Why is he leaning towards me? I'm dating Sasuke-kun he knows that…what is he doing?" _ She thought as she watched him leaning towards her as he hand was making its way towards her face.

"_Is he trying to pull me into a kiss?!" _ She thought as she leaned back a little giving him a confused and shocked expression.

Noticing her confused expression he spoke. "You have a petal in your hair" He stated as his hand reached over and took the petal out.

"What did you think I was trying to do?" He asked while leaning away from her.

"Ano…i-i-"

"You thought that I was trying to kiss you didn't you" He asked but his expression was unreadable since it was a blank expression.

She blushed not answering his question. "Now why would I try to kiss you when you have a boyfriend, hm? Wouldn't that make you a two timer?" He asked as he stood up looking up at the sky then back down but still not making any eye contact with her.

"Ano…" _"I can't even talk I'm so embarrassed" _She thought as she looked at him.

"Now I can kiss you if you want?" He asked as he turned his head slightly looking at her.

"Ano…Gaara-kun!" She nearly yelped out in surprise.

"I'm only kidding…Hinata" He smiled as he looked at her. "Come on let's go" He extended his hand. Hinata looked at his hand as she nodded. She had finished her ice cream already and now as was about to take Gaara's hand.

As she placed her hand in his he pulled her up but she lost her balance and tripped making herself run into his arms. They both froze as they looked at each other.

"Gaara-kun…" She whispered as she looked into his eyes. They both just stood there looking at each other for the longest until Gaara leaned her away from him.

"You're really clumsy Hinata. Watch your step next time" He said as he turned his back on her.

She face dropped as she looked to the ground. "Ah…Hai gomen nasai Gaara-kun"

But while Gaara had his back turned away from her his whole face was red as his hair and his heart was getting ready to pop out his chest. _"She was so close…so close…so close…" _ She continued thinking in his mind but Hinata's tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Ne, Gaara-kun are you okay?"

"Hai…I'm fine let's go" He said as he started walking leaving her behind.

"Gaara-kun wait up" She yelled as she ran after him

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day was coming to an end and Gaara was walking Hinata home when he heard the voices of two familiar people.

"Oi Gaara where have you been we have been looking all over for you" Temari stated as she and Kankurou walked towards him still not noticing that Hinata was with him.

"Yeah we went everywhere look-"Kankurou stopped mid-way in his sentence as he looked at Hinata. "Hey you're that girl from the exams…ah Hyuuga Hinara"

"It's Hinata" Gaara stated as he looked at his brother.

Kankurou laughed in a uneasily tone. "Ah Hinata…Hi-Na-Ta…gomen Hinata" He said her name once more trying to make himself remember her name. Hinata giggled as she shook her head.

"It's okay Kankurou-san"

"Oi how come she can remember your name but you can't remember hers?" Temari asked her younger brother with a smirk.

"This is Hinata…the same girl that…" Gaara cleared his throat. "The some girl that came to the suna with her family a few years back"

Temari and Kankurou looked at Hinata. "Ah yes I remember" They both said in unison. "You were Gaara's first friend…" Temari mumbled as she looked at the girl.

Kankurou looked at Hinata up and down. "You sure have gotten…ano…mature Hinata" He smiled as he looked at her. Gaara and Temari gave their brother a glare for what he said.

"Pervert" Temari hit his arm as she looked at his smiling face.

"Ah you look very mature as well Kankurou-san from the last time I saw you" She smiled. Gaara looked at Hinata and sighed.

"_She doesn't even get what he just said to her. She's really dense" _Gaara thought as he looked at her.

"Why thank you Hinata" Kankurou smiled.

"Enough of this boring stuff" Temari looked at Gaara. "Gaara we have to go back to our village. Our mission is over with" She stated.

Hinata looked at Gaara as he eyes widened. "Now…? We have to go now?" He asked in a bored tone.

Temari looked at Gaara and back to Hinata. _"Hum…he might not say it but he doesn't want to leave. It's been awhile since he has seen her and he doesn't want to leave her again" _Temari smirked.

"Iie…" Kankurou looked at Temari.

"N-Nani…? We have to go back or we'll be in trouble" He stated.

"Iie…let's stay here for awhile" She watched as Hinata sighed in relief.

Gaara turned his back on his siblings. "I'll be back in a minute" He paused to look at Hinata. "Come…let's go" Hinata nodded as she turned towards Temari and Kankurou as she bowed.

"Ja ne Temari-san and Kankurou-san" She smiled at them both as she walked away with Gaara. The two siblings smiled as they watched their brother and the female Hyuuga leave.

It was silent for the longest until Kankurou spoke.

"That Hinata sure is a cutie isn't she?" He sighed. Temari looked at him as he hit in the head.

"BAKA PERVERT" She yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you hear that?" Chouji asked as he looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just yawned and closed his eyes.

"That woman is…troublesome…" He smirked to himself as he looked up at the stars in the star.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay sorry that this chapter is boring. If it's not boring to you I'm glad that you liked it. I'm working on chapter 17 now so it should be up tomorrow sometime.

On that one part where Temari is saying 'It's been awhile…' and so on I was listening to Staind 'It's been awhile' while writing that part and as soon as I wrote that one part Aaron Lewis was singing 'It's Been Awhile' …I don't know I just had to put that down…ignore my silliness. I might make a fanfic base on that song. The fic is of course going to be a Hinata fanfic…pairing? I know who I want to do it with…but I'm not saying…you'll find out when I put it on here…but some of you probably already know who I might pair her up with.

Here are some choices that I have for males to pair up with her for that fanfic:

Sasuke

Gaara

Naruto

Kiba

OC X Hinata X Sasuke

Hinata X Gaara X OC

Hinata X Naruto X Kiba

Hinata X Itachi

Hinata X Sasuke X Itachi (I already have one of these but it won't be on the site until I'm done with all my fics that are already on here. Or at least five or four are done)

And that's it for the pairings. All these pairings are for the idea I just told you about. Oh I actually have a lot and I mean a lot of stories that I have made for you guys to read but I'm not putting them on this site yet. And one is actually an epilogue for falling for you part 2 but that will be on here as soon as I finish part 2; which I have quite a few more chapters left on that story. Let's see I'm left on chapter 22 I believe and chapter 23 I'm working on that now; so falling for you pt.2 will have about up to 35 chapter or maybe 40. Listen to me rambling on and on…anyways….PLEASE LEAVES REVIEWS 


	17. Chapter 17

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Seventeen**

**You are my Hinata and no one else's**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was now the next day and the Hyuuga and the Uchiha was walking side by side. Sasuke looked over and his girlfriend.

"So how was your day with the spook?"

"Hinata looked up at him. "It was very fun. We talked, he brought me ice cream even though I protested that I didn't want him to buy it but I soon gave in a let him buy it for me" She smiled as she continued talking about her day with Gaara.

Sasuke watched as Hinata smiled as she talked about Gaara. "Okay I've heard enough" She looked at him but then she smirked. "Ah I see now, you are jealous"

Sasuke frowned. "I am not jealous" She nodded. "Of yes you are" She smirked as she tugged on his shirt. He yanked his arm away from her.

"I'M NOT" He yelled. She shyly leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. "You shouldn't be jealous Sasuke-kun…it's you that I'm with" Sasuke eyes were wide at first but then he smirked.

"That was a very corny line Hinata" He continued to smirk. Hinata pouted as she leaned away from him.

"You had to ruin what could have been a special moment"

What special moment? Hm?" Sasuke smirked as he pulled her closer towards him as he planted a quick peck on her lips. She still pouted not looking at him.

"Aw come on don't be mad at me Hinata-chan" He said in a sad tone as he looked at her with a pout forming on his lips. She looked at his expression as she blushed. _"He looks so Kawaii like that" _She blushed but she looked away from him. He cupped her chin with his hand making her head face him as he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I was only kidding Hinata-chan…" He smirked as he looked into her eyes. She smiled as she looked at him. "I really care for you Hinata-chan…I hope that y-your by my side…forever" He whispered the last part as he closed his eyes with his forehead still pressed against hers. She smiled.

"Hai…I care for you as well" She smiled as she blushed. He leaned away from her but still held the girl in his arms. As this was happening a group of Sasuke fan girls were watching.

"How cute are they together?" The girl with the blue and yellow hair said with a sigh.

"Fumi-chan what is wrong with you? That-that **_thing _**that is with our Sasuke-kun shouldn't be with him. He deserves better than that" The leader of the pack yelled. Of course Sasuke and Hinata heard since the groups of girls were standing practically right next to the couple.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the girls…mainly the girl that just called Hinata a thing.

"I bet that girl is using Sasuke-kun. I heard she's in love with that idiot from his team what was his name again…oh yeah Naota" She said as she smirked.

"It's Naruto baka" Sasuke hissed as he looked at the girl. The leader girl blushed as she turned her back away from Sasuke fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh my goodness Sasuke-kun just talked to me" The girls looked at their leader. "Yeah Azarni-chan he spoke to you"

"Yeah but he called her a baka duh" Fumi stated as she rolled her eyes. Azarni glared at Fumi. "No one asked for your opinion" Azarni looked at Sasuke with heart shaped eyes.

"Sasuke-kun darling, why are you with a girl like that when you can have a girl like me?" She asked as she did a pose trying to show off her figure for Sasuke as she placed on hand behind her head and the other on her hip.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's just go Sasuke-kun" Hinata pulled his arm. Azarni frowned as she looked at Hinata.

"Yeah don't boss MY Sasuke-kun around like that. Sasuke-kun isn't some type of toy you know. So don't treat him like that…tell her girls" All of the girls started nodded they're heads as they all glared at Hinata except for Fumi.

"I never said anything about Sasuke-kun being a toy. And he isn't yours" Hinata stated as she looked at the girl. Sasuke looked at Hinata quiet surprised as to how she was standing up to these girls.

"Oh so he's yours then?" The girl smirked.

"No…" Sasuke looked at her in a confused way.

"Sasuke-kun isn't some type of property. Sasuke-kun may be my boyfriend but I'm not going say he is mine because that makes it sound like I own him…which I don't. So don't say things like that…" Hinata stated as she looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he looked at her and then back at the leader of the pack.

"And for your information I chose Hinata-chan because she isn't like other girls, she isn't annoying like you crazy obnoxious fan girls. And she isn't fake like your girls are" The girls gasped.

"F-Fake…b-but I'm no where near fake Sasuke-kun my darling" She said in shock.

"Che…you're voice it's a false sense of love. All you girls pretend to like me only because as you put it 'I'm cute and popular smart and strong' Hinata-chan doesn't care about any of that she cares about me…she cares about the real me not what she sees on the outside…something you girls are incapable of" He sneered as he grabbed Hinata's hand and walked away.

Azarni stood there with her mouth hanging opened as did the other girls while Fumi smiled. "She really completes Sasuke-kun" She sighed causing the other girls to glare at her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Fumi asked in a dumbfounded way.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun you really shocked me back there" She said in a stunned tone. He looked at her and smirked.

"You surprised me as well my Hinata-chan" He smirked as he looked at her. They were comfortable around each other and could say certain things around each other although there would be times when Sasuke would even make himself blush after saying a few sweet things to her. He looked over at her as he found himself smiling.

"_I really am lucky to have someone like her in my life" _He smiled as he looked away from her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…you were my first kiss" She blushed as she looked at him. He looked shocked but then he smiled.

"You too…well first girl" He smirked remembering what happened at back at the academy with Naruto…an incident that we should not speak of. Sasuke shivered at the thought.

Hinata smiled as she leaned closer towards him but the she leaned away. "I have to ano…use the ladies room" She blushed. He nodded as he looked around and spotted the woman's washroom and pointed in the direction.

"There is a restroom" He stated. She nodded as she walked towards the restroom. Sasuke waited for Hinata outside the small building. As he was waiting he saw Gaara making his way towards him.

"Spook"

"Uchiha"

They both glared at each other for the longest until Sasuke broke the silence.

"What was that again that you were telling me again…ah yes and I quote your exact words 'When I'm done with Hinata today she's going to be questioning her relationship with you'" Sasuke smirked while Gaara frowned.

"Hinata-chan hasn't been questioning anything…sure she mentioned her day with you yesterday but she's still hooked on me…not-you" Sasuke stated. Gaara frowned but didn't saying anything but then he decide to speak.

"Where is Hinata now?" He asked.

Sasuke pointed towards the door behind him. "She's in there…she should be coming out pretty soon" He smirked. He love seeing Gaara's jealous look in his eyes it was very amusing to see Gaara act this way over Hinata.

"Okay Sasuke-kun I'm ready to-"She stopped in her sentence as she looked at Gaara and then she smiled.

"Gaara-kun…" She smiled. He smiled as he looked at her while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Hinata I've come to tell you that I'm leaving to go back to my village today" He stated as he watched saddens consume her eyes.

"B-B-But why so soon?" She asked. Sasuke looked at Gaara and then Hinata slightly frowning but he didn't say a word.

"There is some things that I need to take care of but I will see you again okay Hinata" He smiled as he looked at her. She smiled back as she nodded her head.

He turned around and started walking away but then he stopped and turned back around. "There is something that I want to give you before I go" he stated as he looked at her.

"Something like what spoo-"Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence Gaara had kiss Hinata, his Hinata on the lips. Sasuke wanted to kill the sand ninja for kissing his girlfriend but he was so shocked over what he just seen that he just stood there with his mouth wide open in shock.

The kiss was not too long nor was it short…it was one of those just perfect kisses.

Gaara looked at Hinata and noticed that she was blushing. "G-Gaara-kun…" She blushed as she went into a trance. He smirked as he looked at her.

"Gomen Hinata…" He whispered as he looked at her and then Sasuke who was standing there still with his mouth wide open but anger consumed his eyes while shock consumed his face. Gaara walked closer towards Sasuke whispering to him.

"Don't question my motives Uchiha…Hinata will slowly start to question being with you…just you watch" He smirked as he leaned away from him.

"Ja ne Hinata and Uchiha" Gaara smirked as he walked off. Leaving the two into a trance as Hinata continued repeating Gaara's name over and over while Sasuke…well still stood there.

&&&&&&&&&

As the blonde ninja was walking he spotted Sasuke standing there with his mouth all hanging opened while Hinata was blushing like crazy. Naruto smirked as he walked over towards the couple.

"Oi Sasuke you're going to attract flies if you leave your mouth open like that any longer" Naruto chuckled as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke snapped out of his trance as he glared at Naruto. This was the scariest glare Naruto ever seen Sasuke.

"Um S-Sasuke…I-I w-was just k-kidding I d-d-didn't mean anything by it" He stated as he started taking a few steps back.

"He kissed her…he kissed her…He kissed my girlfriend" He yelled causing Naruto and a few villagers that were near to jump at her loud voice.

"N-Nani?! Someone kissed Hinata-chan?" Naruto as he looked at Hinata's blushing face.

"_Whoever it was Hinata-chan must have liked it because she's in a trance" _Naruto smirked as he looked at Hinata waving his hands in her face.

"T-That teme…that spook I'll kill him the next time I see him"

"I thought that you didn't care about guys looking at Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah I don't but that doesn't mean that they are allowed to kiss her. I'm the only one that's allowed to do that"

"_I kissed Hinata-chan before but that was before they started dating…maybe now isn't a good time to bring that up though seeing how Sasuke is acting now" _ Naruto thought as he looked at the outraged Uchiha.

"So who did it? Wait a minute….spook…spook…" Naruto gasped as his eyes widened. "G-Gaara kissed Hinata?" He nearly yelled.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Hinata who was muttering Gaara's name and blushing ever since he left. He frowned as he slapped the back of her head causing Naruto to frown at Sasuke.

"What the hell Sasuke?" He frowned as he looked at Hinata.

"Shut-up Hinata you've been saying his name ever since he left. Why in the hell you let him kiss you?" He frowned.

"I-I…didn't Gaara" Hinata gasped as she covered her mouth. "I mean Sasuke-kun…gomen…gomen" She said over and over. Sasuke frowned. He wasn't mad with Hinata it was Gaara that he was angry with.

"Just wait to I see him again…" He frowned. Hinata looked at Sasuke and then Naruto as he eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun when did you come?" She asked. Naruto sighed as he looked at her.

"I've been standing here for awhile now Hinata" He smiled weakly. She smiled as she shook her head.

"Gomen nasai Naruto-kun…"

"It's okay"

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Let's go Hinata…" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her. Naruto grinned as he watched the two leave but then he soon followed them.

Sasuke glared at him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm coming too…I have nothing to do and I'm bored so why not hang out with my best friend and my other good friend/crush" Naruto grinned. Sasuke glared at him.

"_I knew he still liked Hinata" _He looked at Hinata who didn't seem to pick up what Naruto just said. "Oi Hinata-chan you don't mind if Naruto tagged along do you" He asked even though he didn't want Naruto to be around them since today was supposed to be his day alone with Hinata.

"I don't mind" She looked at Naruto and smiled. He blushed as he grinned.

"Great…how about we go to the Ichiraku's for some ramen" Sasuke glared at him.

"If you want to hang around us…you have to go where we go and we're not going to the dump"

"HEY DON'T CALL ICHIRAKU'S A DUMP" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just ignored him and held Hinata closer towards him. He couldn't get what Gaara did out his head. _"I'm such a baka. Why did I just stand there like an idiot when I could have beaten the living day lights out of him for kissing my girl? That guy is going to pay for kissing Hinata-chan right in front of me none the less not like I'd rather him kiss her when I wasn't there but…still" _ He glanced over at Hinata and noticed the look in her eyes.

"_I bet she's thinking about HIM too. I won't have her question our relationship…we will be together and I'm not going to let Gaara get in the way of that" _He frowned as his grip on Hinata tightened causing Hinata to hiss in pain.

Naruto looked at Hinata and then Sasuke. "Geez Sasuke-no-baka I understand you care for Hinata-chan but don't squeeze her to death" He stated as he smirked. Sasuke looked at Hinata and quickly let go of her.

"…Gomen…" He mumbled.

"It's okay Gaa-Sasuke-kun" She quickly corrected herself.

Sasuke frowned as he looked away from her as he let her go. "That's the second mistake so far. I know you know my name is not the spooks name but Uchiha Sasuke" He frowned. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he snickered.

"_I've never seen Sasuke act so…so jealous before…it's funny" _Naruto continued to silently laugh.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun…" She said as she looked to the ground.

"_Damn you Gaara" _He cursed in his mind. "Let's just go to the dumb ramen place" Sasuke sighed. Naruto jumped in the air.

"YAY!! RAMEN! RAMEN! OH RAMEN!" He sang out loud causing the villagers to glare at him.

"Annoying baka" Sasuke whispered. Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto skip his way towards his favorite place in the world.

&&&&&&&&&&

"YOU KISSED CUTE HINATA" Kankurou yelled as they were just entering they're village. Temari heard as she turned around and looked at Gaara like he'd grown another head.

"Y-You kissed Hinata?!" She asked.

"Yes…what's the big deal?"

"Nothing…it's just…you…you kissed a **girl**?" Kankurou said in disbelief. Gaara ignored his brother as he continued walking.

"And not any girl…the same girl from your past Hinara"

"Hinata you baka. You just said her name a few seconds ago" Gaara snarled.

"Heh…I know I just like messing with you. You get so defensive when I say her name wrong" Kankurou grinned. Gaara wanted to hit his brother so badly but he didn't he just glared at him long enough to make Kankurou not say anything else.

"So when are you going to see her again?" Temari asked.

"I don't know…she's already has a boyfriend" Temari and Kankurou eyes almost fell out the sockets as they stopped walking at looked at Gaara.

"She's got a boyfriend and you kissed her?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah…I kissed her right in front of him too" He stated as he continued walking not caring that his siblings had stopped walking due from shock.

"Who's her boyfriend" Kankurou asked. Gaara glared at him as if telling him 'didn't I just glare at you long enough to get you to shut up'. Kankurou gulped as he looked away from Gaara.

"So who is it?" Temari asked wanting to know who it was.

"It's the Uchiha" He stated.

"SASUKE UCHIHA SASUKE" Temari yelled in shock. "She's dating him?! She sure bag a hottie" She blushed. Gaara glared at her.

"Ano…I mean…darn she's taken to so you can't be with her" She said in a nervous tone as she smiled at him in a nervous way. Gaara frowned as he looked away from his sister and started back walking.

"He's gonna give you the shut-up glare in a minute" Kankurou whispered to Temari as he watched his younger brother walk away. Temari looked at Kankurou.

"Shut-up Kankurou" She stated as she picked up her pace to catch up with Gaara.

"Wait up Gaara" Temari said running to catch up with Gaara.

"Why is everyone being to mean to me" He frowned as he ran to catch up with his older sister and younger brother.

&&&&&&&&&&

The Hyuuga girl was now looking the Uchiha in the eyes. "Hinata-chan…you do I'm mad with that spook and I'm slightly mad at you now because you keep calling me Gaara" He frowned as he looked at her. Hinata looked down at the ground.

Naruto had already left saying that all the ramen he ate made him tired and that he was going home to sleep.

Sasuke lifted Hinata's chin up. "Don't be sad…my Hinata" He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her. "You still care for me don't you?" She nodded but she still didn't meet his eyes.

He sighed. "Come to my place for awhile so we can have some fun" Hinata looked at him in shock as her while face turned red.

"N-Nani?!"

"That got you to look at me" He smirked. She slapped his chest playfully. He pulled her arm that she used to slap his chest with as he pulled her into an embrace.

"You should have seen your expression…it's was priceless" He kissed her forehead. "But I'm serious I do want you to come over my house" He stated with a serious expression.

"But it's late and my father will know that…that I-"He placed his finger in her lips.

"I'll bring you back before anyone notices" She nodded as she looked at him.

&&&&&&&&&

When the two arrived at his place he noticed that she was looking at him.

"What is it?"

"How is it that you came inside my house that day without father getting angry?"

"Oh that…"

**Flashback **

**The Uchiha was heading over towards the Hyuuga manor. He didn't care if Haishi said he wasn't allowed there or not he wanted to see Hinata. **

**As he finally made his way there he knocked on the door. He watched as the door opened to reveal Neji. Neji looked at the Uchiha in shock at first but then his expression went back to his normal one. **

"**Sasuke…what are you doing here?"**

"**To see Hinata what else?" He frowned. **

"**You know you're not allowed here so why come?"**

"**I just told you why I'm here baka. I'm here to see my girlfriend" He stated. Neji glared at him really hard but then he smirked. **

"**Che…you're lucky that Haishi-sama isn't here or you'll be dead right about now" He opened the door a little more to let Sasuke inside. Sasuke smirked as he walked inside. **

"**So where is Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.**

"**She's in her room. How long have you been dating my cousin?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke. **

"**Um…for awhile now but not too long" He stated. _"Damn where is Hinata-chan" _He thought he didn't want to go through the whole question thing with Neji. **

"**Hinata-sama has company…" He said trying to see what Sasuke would say or do. **

"**Company? Like who?"**

"**Sabaku Gaara. I just let him in not to long after you…he is on his way to her room but he probably hasn't gotten there yet so let me inform her that the two of you are here" Neji stated as he left the room.**

**Sasuke frowned. _"What the hell is her doing here?" _ He thought as he tightened his fist.**

**End of Flashback **

"So that's what happened. So you're father wasn't there the whole time" Hinata sighed. "Do you know where he was?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh…so what should we do since I'm here?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Watch T.V?" He implied as he looked at her. She nodded as she followed him into the living area room. They both sat on the couch as he got the remote turning on the T.V flipping through the channels.

He finally stopped at a horror movie that was on. When he changed it to this channel he noticed how Hinata maneuvered her way towards him. He smirked as he pulled her closer towards him.

"You don't like scary movies?" She shook her head. "Don't worry you can hold onto if you see something scary…I'm here for you" He smiled as he looked at her. She nodded as she placed her head on his shoulders.

Every now and then Hinata would jump at a certain scene and grab onto Sasuke while he watched the movie; although he had to admit it was very scary and lot of parts almost made his heart jump but he didn't want Hinata to catch him getting scared and jumping and yelling over a monster that was on the movie…that would really embarrass him.

The movie was getting really intense and the music was starting to go faster and faster for the anticipation for the upcoming part. Sasuke glance over at Hinata and noticed how wide her eyes were as she awaited for the part to come.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun…**

Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata's shoulder's making her jump and scream. "AHHH" She looked at Sasuke was now laughing. She frowned as she looked at him. She started hitting him in the arm.

"Why did you do that? You scared me" She yelled as she continued hitting him.

"That was the whole point Hinata-chan" He smiled as he looked at her. She pouted as she scooted away from him. "That wasn't very funny"

"Aw come on you know it was funny…you're expression was priceless" He smiled as he followed her movements on the couch moving closer towards her.

She frowned but she didn't move away when Sasuke was now inched away from her face. "You're so cute Hinata-chan" He smiled. She blushed as she looked at him.

"You're always giving me complements Sasuke-kun…it's really sweet of you" He smiled as he held the girl in his arms as he laid down on the couch.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?!"

"Just lay with me okay?" He whispered as he placed his hand in her hair running his fingers through it. She smiled as relaxed on him.

"See it's not so bad…Hinata-chan. We'll rest for awhile and then I'll take you back to your place okay?" He waited for a responds but didn't get one.

"Hinata-chan?" He called out but all he got was her sighing in her sleep. He smiled to himself. "I'll always be with you Hinata-chan" He smiled as he closed his eyes. "For you are my Hinata and no one else's" He finished as he went to sleep himself with the Hyuuga girl lying on top of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay I'm finally finished with this chapter. It's now Jan 28, 2007 at 5:21am and I'm tired as I don't know what. I tried to get this fic in on the 27th but I got distracted while I was on and then I started watching amvs and Naruto episode 218 and then I was reading other fanfics and checking my e-mail…well I'm finally done. The next chapter should be up later on today since I don't have to work today. I also have to try and finish my other fic Falling For You pt.2 soon and my other fics but I'm really trying to at least finish this one first. Well please leave reviews. I'm going to bed now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Eighteen**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The two woke up the next morning…erm…actually the next afternoon. Sasuke groggily opened his eyes and looked down at the Hyuuga girl in his arms. Then it hit him; he was supposed to take Hinata home the other day.

"Oh kuso…Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan wake up" He shook her harshly. Hinata opened her eyes frowning at him.

"Don't shake me so hard" She frowned.

"Damn it Hinata we both over slept" He yelled as he jumped up from the couch. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her watch. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"My father is going to kill me"

"_Her?! He's probably going to have someone murder me for having Hinata sleep over my house" _He thought as he started to panic. Hinata looked at him.

"Well I better get going" She stated as she started to walk out the door only to have Sasuke grab her arm.

"I'm coming too" Her eyes widened as he looked at her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"I told you that I'll be with you…forever" He smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed her. She blushed as the two walked out the house together.

&&&&&&&&&&

The two sat in front of Haishi and Neji who were both glaring at Sasuke while Haishi was glaring at both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Why were you even at the Uchiha's house Hinata-sama?" Haishi asked as he looked at his eldest daughter. "I thought that I told you to stay away from him" Hinata looked at the floor causing Haishi to frown.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" He said in a stern tone. Hinata snapped her head up looking at her father.

Neji continued looking at Sasuke while frowning. "What were you doing with Hinata-sama anyways?" He glared.

"Nothing, we were watching a movie and then we just happen to fall asleep and when we woke up it was in the afternoon" The Uchiha stated honestly.

Haishi glared at Sasuke. "What makes you want my daughter so much? What do you see in her?" Haishi was very curious as to why Sasuke liked Hinata.

"Because…she is someone who I care for and respect. She is the only person that I can fully trust and…I…I love her" He blurted out as he looked at Haishi with a stern look. Everyone in the room seemed shocked except for Sasuke himself who said it.

Haishi stared intensely at the Uchiha making him nervous but didn't dare show it.

"Hn…Uchiha Sasuke is in love with me daughter. This is very interesting wouldn't you say Neji?" Haishi asked as he closed his eyes. Neji didn't answer afraid he might something that would cause him to get in trouble.

"Well Hinata-sama and Uchiha-san…I will…allow this" Hinata eyes widened as she looked at her father.

"I will allow you to see my daughter" Haishi finished as he opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he looked at the older man.

"You two are dismissed" He said in a low tone as he watched the two stand up and leave. Neji glared at Sasuke hard as he was leaving.

Sasuke smirked to himself he knew that Neji was looking at him but he didn't turn around to look at him.

&&&&&&&

"So your father approves of me for you" Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata. They were still in the Hyuuga manor but they both were in the gardens.

"Yes…it seems he does" She smiled as she looked at him.

"Che, it wouldn't of matter of he did or didn't" He pulled Hinata into an embrace. "No one's going to stand in the way of you and me. Not Naruto, Sakura, Asano, Gaara, your father nor that over protective cousin of yours will get in the way of us" He smiled at her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to see any of that when I'm around" Sasuke frowned as he turned around.

"Listen Hyuuga I have no idea why you are so pissed at me for dating Hinata but I'll do what I please with her since I recall she's my girlfriend not yours" Sasuke snorted as he glared at Neji.

"I made a promise to someone that I will protect Hinata-sama and that's what I intend to do" Neji stated referring to his promise with his father from when he was younger.

Sasuke said no more but he did scoff and look away from him. Hinata smiled as she looked at her cousin. "Don't worry Neji-niisan Sasuke-kun treats me well, he would never do anything to hurt me…trust in him" Sasuke and Neji looked at her.

Neji turned around with his back facing Sasuke and Hinata. "I am still Hinata-sama's protector…and as her protector I trust you to care good care of her" With that Neji walked away.

Hinata smiled as she watched Neji walk away. "Neji-niisan…" She whispered as she smiled. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"So what do we have planned for today?"

"Ano…"

"How about we go out to eat" He asked but it came out like a question. She nodded her head.

"Sure…" He smiled as he looked at her. _"I'm really lucky to have her…my hime" _He thought as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&&

The two were now at a sushi bar eating sushi. Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. _"She doesn't seem to be absentminded today, so that's a good sign. Unless she's covering it all up. What if she is thinking about the spook?" _ Sasuke stared at her.

Hinata noticed this and looked at him. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" She smiled as she looked at him.

"Ah it's nothing…just thinking that's all" He stated as he looked away from her. She nodded as she continued eating her sushi.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sasuke cringed when he heard the voice. _"What the hell does she want?"_ He thought as he slightly turned his head to see Sakura standing there with a smile on her face.

"Sakura…" Is all the Uchiha said as he looked at her. Sakura smiled but then she looked at the Hyuuga girl sitting next to Sasuke as she frowned.

"Hello…Hinata" She put on a fake smile. Sakura wants to let Sasuke go but she can't…it's too hard for her. She loves him too much to ever let go of him.

Hinata just nodded at her not really wanting to say anything to her. She knew even though Sakura would smile at her whenever she sees her…but she knew it was all fake. She knew that Sakura wanted Sasuke for herself and that she didn't want Hinata to be with him.

Sakura even told her once a few weeks ago that she wanted to become friends with her. Hinata slightly frowned as she looked away from Sakura.

Sasuke noticed this as he smirked. He knew Hinata wasn't jealous of Sakura…why would she be anyway? He knew that Hinata just didn't trust Sakura. Sure Sakura was his friend…his close friend although one who sees them together would not think that he is close friends with her but he is. He thinks of her like a best friend just like how he thinks of Naruto like his best friend.

"Is there anything that you wanted?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the pink haired girl. She smiled as she shook her head.

"I just saw you two from afar and decided to come say hi" She smiled.

"Ah…I see" He watched as Sakura took a seat next to him leaving him in the middle between Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke felt the tension in the air as he looked at Hinata; who had a slight pout on her face he then looked at Sakura; who had a frown on her face.

Sasuke looked back at his sushi as he sighed. "This is awkward…" He mumbled causing both Hinata and Sakura to look at him.

"Nani Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. He shook his head.

"It's nothing Sakura…" He mumbled. He looked at Hinata and gave her a smile. He watched as she started blushing as she looked away from him with a smile on her face.

"You're so cute when you blush like that" He said to her forgetting that Sakura was sitting next to him that quickly.

"Sasuke-kun…" The Hyuuga girl whispered as she looked at him. He leaned forwards and started kissing her not caring how many people were now staring at the couple. He leaned away from her as he smiled but stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see Sakura with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh…I forgot that you were here" He stated as he looked at her with his same stoic expression. Sakura frowned as she forced a smile on her face.

"Oh it's okay Sasuke-kun" She smiled. Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds before looking away. He could tell that the smile was a forced one but he didn't say anything about it.

"So we should get going Sasuke-kun" Hinata smiled as she touched his hand. Sakura watched as the couple stood up and then she looked at Sasuke and noticed that he had his hand extended out for Hinata to hold.

She watched as Hinata held Sasuke's hand. She slightly pouted. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Well Hinata-chan and I were going to spending the day together so if you'll excuse us…" Sasuke said as he walked away while holding Hinata's hand.

"You two…are you happy together?" Sakura mumbled as she looked to the ground. Hinata didn't seem to hear her but Sasuke did and responded to her question.

"Hinata is my life…she is someone that I can come to love" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke as did Hinata. "I can't say that I love Hinata yet but I really do care for her…a lot. I don't plan on ended my relationship with her not now or ever, she is someone that I plan on rebuilding my clan with" Hinata blushed when Sasuke said that and blushing even more when he held Hinata closer towards him.

"R-Rebuild your c-clan with h-her?" Sakura stuttered as she looked at Hinata. Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled as he looked back at Sakura and smirked.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?" He asked while looking at her intently. She shook her head but than she made a sad expression.

"It's just that…I-I always hoped that…we…you and I could-"

"Sakura just stop right there I don't want to hear anymore of what you're going to say. I thought you wanted to be friends with Hinata-chan? And you kept glaring and frowning at her. Listen I only think of you as a friend and that's it nothing more…Hinata is my girlfriend and she's the only girl I have interest in" He stated in a clam tone as he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked away from both Sasuke and Hinata as she walked away.

Hinata watched as Sakura walk away. She felt bad for her and was about to approach her but Sasuke stopped her. "Just let her be alone for alone. It's going to take her awhile to let in sink into her head that I don't feel what she feels for me" Sasuke stated as he looked at Sakura from afar.

Hinata nodded as she walked back towards Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke-kun kissing me in front of everyone like that saying that you forgot Sakura-san was there. Did you really forget?" She asked as she smiled at him.

He smirked as he looked at her. "No not really. Besides that's my way of proclaiming my feelings for you…I wanted to kiss you like that while everyone was watching…I might do again only in front of the whole rookie nine" He smirked as he watched her face turn bright red.

"Sasuke-kun you wouldn't do that" She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah I would…I don't care because it shows that I really care for you" He smiled as he looked at her. Hinata made a blank expression as she blinked three times as she walked towards Sasuke and knocked on his head.

"What are you doing Hinata?" He asked as she gave her an odd look.

"I'm trying to see if this is the real Sasuke-kun. Where is the other stoic mean cold hearted Sasuke-kun that I know?" She teased as she looked at him.

He slightly frowned as she looked at her. "What are you talking about Hinata?" He glared at her. Hinata smiled as she hugged him.

"Ah there is the Sasuke-kun that I know" She smiled as she buried her face in his shirt. He sighed as she rolled his eyes but he held onto her.

"Hinata you're really annoying" He teased as he leaned her away from him so that he could look at her. She smiled as she stood on the tippy toes to kiss him but stopped when she heard Asano and Heijiro's voice.

"OI HINATA-CHAN" Asano yelled as he ran towards the couple. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Asano while Asano returned the glare by sticking up the middle at him which went unnoticed by Hinata.

Sasuke made a shocked facial expression as Asano smirked at him. "What's the matter rooster hair?" He asked still sticking up the middle finger at him but was playing it off by scratching his nose with his middle finger.

"Do you want me to break that finger of yours?" Sasuke glared as he let go of Hinata. Heijiro and Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what are you talking about?" The Hyuuga girl asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah?! He's just scratching his nose Sasuke" Heijiro stated as he looked at his brother. Sasuke snorted as he looked away from everyone.

"What do you want ass hole…I mean Asano" Sasuke smirked as he looked at Asano.

"Rooster hair…I don't need anything from you. I came because there is something that I need to ask Hinata-chan" He stated.

"Ask me?" Asano nodded.

"Yeah you see…well my brother and I…erm…well the inn that we were staying at…ano we sort of got kicked out"

"What!?" Both Sasuke and Hinata said at the same time.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Well you see Heijiro here-"

"Baka don't you dare blame that crap on me. It's all his fault, Asano and his big mouth got us in trouble. He was picking a fight with the owner's son for no apparent reason saying he just wanted to start a fight. And then he punched the owner in the face for getting in the way of the fight thus causing us to get kick out and now we have no where to stay because of this baka" Heijiro stated as he glared at his brother who was pouting.

"It wasn't my fault the owner got in the way of my fight so I punched him" He said bluntly. Hinata made a blank expression while Sasuke just smirked.

"So…what my brother was trying to ask…is it ano…okay if we stay at the Hyuuga manor?" Hinata eyes widened as did Sasuke's.

"What way in hell are you staying under the same roof as Hinata" Sasuke sneered looking at Asano.

"Baka do you think I'm some type of pervert? I would never do anything perverted to Hinata-chan besides I know she's dating you so you don't have to worry about it Hinata and I discussed that ne Hinata-chan?" He smiled as he looked at her.

Sasuke looked at her as she nodded. "I do still like Hinata but I would never ruin her relationship with you even if I do think you're a baka. Hinata likes you so…I guess if she likes you…so can I" He mumbled the last part as he looked away from everyone. Sasuke just stared at him in shock.

"But don't expect me to be nice to you because I won't rooster hair" He yelled as he glared at Sasuke.

"Che, I don't expect you to act like anything baka" He smirked. Asano smirked to as he looked at the Uchiha. Heijiro looked at Hinata.

"So do you think it'll be alright?"

"Ano…I'm not sure…Father doesn't seem to car to much for Asano-kun" She said as she looked at Asano who scoffed.

"Well how about since he has never meet my brother Heijiro can stay with you and I can stay with rooster hair"

"What? You can't just invite yourself to my place"

"Where else can I stay? Hinata-chan's doesn't like me and I don't like him, if I stayed there I might end up killing the guy or I might get killed for saying something that I shouldn't say to the man" Hinata gasped as she looked at Asano.

"What? It's the truth…I can't stand that old man Hinata and I don't want to cause any trouble in your home" He stated. Which was true Asano had a big mouth on him and wasn't afraid to say something that others would mostly keep to themselves, even Sasuke wasn't like that.

"_That is true…Asano-kun can be quite rude at times…not that he notices it" _Hinata smiled as she looked at Asano. "Okay I'll see what I can do"

"Now hold on a minute I haven't even agreed to letting this baka stay with me" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Hinata. Heijiro and Hinata stared at Sasuke while Asano just ignored him.

Hinata walked closer towards Sasuke as she placed her finger on his shirt letting it playfully go around in circles on his chest. "Please Sasuke-kun can't Asano-kun stay with you…" She asked in a sweet tone as she looked at him with her big pleading eyes. Asano and Sasuke blushed as they looked at Hinata while Heijiro smirking as he looked at his brother and Sasuke's facial expression.

Sasuke blushed as he looked away from Hinata. "Whatever" Hinata smiled.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" She smiled at him. He had a frown on his face.

"You into a softy around Hinata" Asano snickered as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the teen.

"So should we leave now?" Heijiro asked as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke and back to Heijiro.

"Ano Sasuke-kun and I were spending the day together…-"

"It's okay let's just go already" Sasuke mumbled. Hinata smiled.

&&&&&&&

Hinata and Heijiro were in the Hyuuga manor while Sasuke and Asano waited outside for them.

Haishi looked at the eleven year old and back to Hinata. "So how is it that you know this boy Hinata-sama?"

"Ano…he is a dear friend of mines who I met awhile ago" She said not wanted her father to know that he is related to Asano. Haishi stared at the younger boy.

"He looks familiar" Heijiro said nothing but stare at him while Hinata started to get nerves.

"So this young boy has no where to stay? How does Sasuke feel about this boy staying here? Or does he even know" He asked as he narrows his eyes while looking at his daughter.

"Ano Sasuke-kun knows Heijiro-chan here is like a younger brother to both Sasuke-kun and I" He stated as she looked at Heijiro and smiled while Heijiro returned the smiled.

Haishi looked at the boy for the longest until he spoke. "Are you a ninja?"

"Hai…I'm the best ninja from my village" He stated with pride. Haishi smirked as he looked at he boy.

"I will allow it…you will stay in the guess room for the time being" Heijiro nodded.

"That is all" Hinata and Heijiro stood up and walked away.

&&&&&&&

"So what happened? Can he stay?" Asano asked as he looked at Hinata. She smiled as she nodded. Asano sighed in relief as he smiled. Asano then turned towards Sasuke.

"So I guess that makes you and I roommates ne rooster hair?" Asano grinned. Sasuke groaned as he looked at the year older ninja.

Heijiro walked over towards Sasuke and started whispering to him. "Hey my brother I know he can be a real jerk at times…but he is really annoying although he may not show it around others"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? He is already annoying as it is" Heijiro shook his head.

"No you don't get it…he is worst than Naruto. You find out what I'm talking about trust me…I kind of feel sorry that you're going to have to put up with him for awhile" Heijiro walked back towards Hinata.

"_What was all that about? Sure Asano seems like a jerk at times but he's worst than Naruto? What did he mean by that?" _ He thought as he looked at Asano who was glaring at his brother fro something Heijiro had said.

Hinata looked up in the sky and noticed that it was getting darker. She looked at Sasuke. "Ano Sasuke-kun I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He looked at her nodded.

Asano looked at his brother. "Brat you better not cause any trouble"

"ME!? I should be the one telling you that" He yelled at him. The two brothers glared at each other while growling.

"O-Okay now let's just go inside Heijiro-chan" Heijiro nodded as he looked at Hinata.

The Uchiha and Asano watched as Hinata walked into the Hyuuga manor. When they were out of sight the two ninjas glared at each other.

"Come on baka" Sasuke growled as he looked at Sasuke. Asano glared at his. "Aw come on don't treat your roomy like that rooster hair" Asano smirked.

The two walked to the Uchiha's place in silence but what Sasuke didn't know that he's going to be in the ride of his life while Asano is there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that's the 18th chapter sorry it took so long and I'm also sorry that this chapter wasn't so good. But if you liked it I'm happy I'm working on chapter 19 now so who knows it might be on here sooner than I would think it would be Please leave reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Nineteen**

**Asano…the annoying**

**(Think of this chapter like a filler chapter until I come up with more ideas for SasuHina fluff.) **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke glared at his T.V and then Asano.

"What I like watching the T.V this way" Asano stated as he looked back at the T.V. Sasuke gave him an odd look.

"_What the hell is his problem?" _ Sasuke had just come from his kitchen to get a rice ball and when he came back he noticed Asano changing the tint of the T.V to…_green_. Sasuke glared at Asano.

"Change my T.V back to its original tint baka" Asano glared at him.

"No I like watching it this way?" He stated.

"Why? It's stupid…you're stupid. It's my T.V so hand me back my remote so I can change it back" Asano glared at him as he held the remote in his hand very tightly cracking it a little. Sasuke noticed this and frowned even more.

"Give it back you're going to break my remote you baka" Sasuke hissed as he tried getting his remote back from the ninja.

"No you can't have it back, I don't care I like watching it better this way…its interesting" Sasuke frowned as he stood up from the couch.

"You're a baka…" Sasuke left the room to go to bed. Asano shrugged his shoulders as he stretched out on the couch pulling out his mp-3 player and started listening to it while watching the green tinted T.V.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hours passed and it was now 6 am in the morning and the Uchiha was having a good dream of him and Hinata…a dream that was so good he didn't even want to wake up. "Hinata-chan…" He murmured in his sleep.

"OH! OHHH YEEEH" Sasuke bolted up in his bed looking around in an alarmed way as he fell out his bed. "What the hell was that?" He frowned as he walked out his room to hear the loud noise even louder.

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WOOAH, I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WOOAH, I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WOOAH AND DON"T IT FEEL GOOD!!" Sasuke glared at the teen who was sitting on the couch bobbing his head while listening to his music.

"I"LL SAY IT AGAIN NOW AND DON"T IT FEEL GOOD!!!" Asano yelled as he was smiling listening to his music. Sasuke glared even harder at him as he punched him in the head causing Asano to stand up and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"MINES?! What's yours screaming like that this earlier in the morning"

"I was singing my favorite song…is that a problem rooster hair?" He glared.

"Yeah it is. Why do you have to shout it like that? It's annoying" He glared.

"Che…whatever" Asano muttered; his way of saying sorry. Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"_Disturbing my sleep I was enjoying that dream…baka" _He glared hard at Asano who was now sitting back down on the couch looking at his mp-3 player, appearing to be changing to a different song.

&&&&&&

Sasuke and Asano were now at the kitchen table eating their breakfast…well it was really just rice balls but they were eating. Sasuke continued to glare at Asano who kept sniffing the whole time they were eating.

"Can you stop that" Sasuke demanded as he glared at him.

"(sniff) Stop what? (sniff)" Asano asked as he looked at him.

"That sniffing, it's annoying. Do you have a cold or something?" Asano raised an eyebrow.

"No…" He said as he continued eating his rice balls sniffing.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched when he heard Asano sniff once more. "Then why are you sniffing? Can you stop it?"

"Sure whatever" Asano said as he as he stopped sniffing. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"_Finally peace and-"_Sasuke looked at Asano as he started beating on the table with his hands like it was a drum.

"Are you trying to annoy me or something?" Sasuke glared.

Asano continued beating the table. "No…what are you talking about? I'm not trying to annoy you. I'm acting as I always do" Asano stated as he frowned at the Uchiha as he continued beating on the table.

Sasuke looked at the older teen. _"He's really strange now that I'm getting to know the real Asano…" _ Sasuke thought as he tried to drain out the drumming sounds even though it wasn't helping.

&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke thought he was going to die having Asano staying in his home. Asano was a really strange guy when not around others. Sasuke wonders does Hinata know that Asano acts like this.

Sasuke was getting really tired of Asano so he left the house saying that he if he stayed inside any longer he'll wind up killing Asano.

As the Uchiha was walking around Konoha at 12 in the after noon he could see Hinata and Heijiro talking. Heijiro saw Sasuke and waved him down to come closer. Sasuke walked towards the two.

"Sasuke-kun you look horrible" Hinata pointed out as she looked at her boyfriend whose eyes had bags under them and he had the worst scowl imaginable on his face which scared both Heijiro and Hinata.

"Your brother is odd and annoying" Sasuke stated as he glared at Heijiro.

Heijiro smirked. "I told you…Asano is really weird. But you have to really get to know him and be around him to really notice it. I'm use to it since I'm his brother and see his oddness everyday" Hinata looked at the two being completely lost as too what they were talking about.

"Ano…" Heijiro looked at Hinata.

"Ah Hinata you don't know my brother well enough to know how odd he can be. I mean you know him but you haven't been around him long enough to know how he can get at times" Heijiro looked at Sasuke.

"So what did he do?" Heijiro smirked.

"This morning he wakes up singing this song by screaming it, he changes the tint of the T.V green saying 'he likes watching it that way', he sniffs for no apparent reason, beating on my kitchen table like it's a drum and then he was setting the alarm clock for certain times of the day and when I asked him why he needed to set it he said 'It's for no reason I just like doing it' The baka is weird as hell" Sasuke groaned as he sat down next to Hinata.

Heijiro started laughing. "See what I tell you Asano-niisan is weird" Hinata stood there listening to the two.

"Asano-kun really did all of that?" She asked as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just groaned at her question. She took that as a yes and left it at that.

Heijiro stood up. "Well I have to go. I'm going out on a date with my Ino-chan…so catch you losers later" Heijiro stated as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke frowned at the 'losers' part while Hinata knew that Heijiro was just joking so she didn't take it serious like Sasuke had.

"Come back with me to my place Hinata…if I go back there alone I'm going to kill that guy" Hinata giggles as she nodded.

"Hai…I'll come" He nodded as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&&&&

When Sasuke and Hinata walked back to his place Asano was sitting down watching T.V. Asano looked up to see Hinata. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Hey pretty girl" He smiled. Hinata blushed while Sasuke frowned. Asano noticed this as he sighed.

"I'm only teasing she knows that ne Hinata-chan" He stated as he looked at Hinata. She nodded while Asano gave Sasuke a look as if he were saying 'told you so'. Sasuke groaned as he watched Hinata sit next to Asano.

"So what are you watching?" She asked as she looked at the T.V. Asano shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure…I was just flicking through the channels. Not much is on…everything is really boring" He stated as he was flicking the all the channels really fast not giving Hinata a chance to actually see what the shows were.

"Ano…Asano-kun you are going through the channels to f-fast I can't see what l-looks good and what doesn't" She stated as she looked at him.

"It doesn't matter. I can see fine and nothing is good…trust me" He stated as he looked at her with a smile. She slowly nodded as she looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"Yeah look music videos" Asano stated out loud to no one in particular. Hinata jumped at how loud he was while Sasuke just stared at him.

"Hmm…they're American videos from the 80s" Sasuke looked at the T.V as did Hinata.

"Yeah I think I've seen this one before" Asano started to smile as he looked at the video.

Sasuke gave the singers on the T.V an odd look. "What the hell are they wearing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the flower pots on their heads.

"It's Devo that's they name of this band I think. The song is called 'Whip it'" Asano grinned as he looked at the video. Hinata looked at him and smiled. She could see the happiness all in his eyes as he was watching the video.

"Now whip it, into shape, shape it up, get straight" Sasuke glared at Asano as he started singing the whole song. He looked at Hinata who was just smiling and giggling as she was looking at Asano.

"_Doesn't she find that annoying…?" _ Sasuke thought as he looked at Hinata and Asano and back to the TV to hear a very familiar song.

"Oh kami no…" Sasuke groaned as he looked at Asano.

"I'm walking on sunshine…oh yeah!!! I love this song" Hinata continued to giggle.

"What's funny Hinata? The guy is weird why are you laughing? It's not funny at all" Sasuke stated as he frowned at his girlfriend.

"Ah come on rooster hair you know you like this song too. It's very catchy just bob your head to it you know you want to" Asano stated as he grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him. "This so is stupid and annoying just like you" Sasuke glared at him.

"Che…you like you know you do ne Hinata" Asano grabbed Hinata's hand and started waving to side to side. "See Hinata-chan getting into the music" Asano smiled.

"Ano…Asano-kun p-please…" Hinata stated trying to get her hand out of his grasp. This was very embarrassing for her.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and couldn't help but to smile. "And don't it feel it good! OH YEAH" Asano yelled. Sasuke cringed at Asano's tone.

"You may not want to bob your head but your toes have a different idea" Asano snickered as he looked at Sasuke's toes from his sandals moving up and down to the music.

Sasuke blushed of embarrassment as he tried to make his toes stop moving. "Heh I told you liked it. This song just has that effect on people it just makes you want to get up and dance…"Asano grinned as he continued singing the song.

"_Although I'll never admit it Asano is right but I'll rather be get killed before I got up and started dancing to this song…come on me dancing…it's a waste of my time" _The Uchiha thought as he glared at his feet which seemed to have a mind of they're own since they were moving side to side with the music. He looked at Asano who didn't notice at the time since he was too into the song to notice but Hinata noticed. He looked away from her frowning.

Hinata giggled. She scooted closer towards Sasuke as she started poking his arm shyly. "Ne, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You like this song don't you" She smiled trying to hold in a laugh. Sasuke glared at her.

"Shut up" He frowned as he watched Hinata laugh as she held onto her stomach. "D-Don't worry Sasuke-kun I won't tell anyone that you secretly like the song 'Walking on Sunshine'" She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke blushed but he still had a frown on his face.

"Okay…I'm done watching music videos. I have a taste for some of Hinata-chan's cooking" Hinata blushed.

"Okay I'll cook both of you something very good" She smiled as she stood up but then she looked at Sasuke.

"I-Is that okay Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you asking him for? He doesn't have to eat if he doesn't want any…more for us" He stated as he looked at the Hyuuga.

"Shut it baka" Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled. "I don't mind Hinata-chan…cook whatever you want" He turned to look at Asano glaring at him.

When Hinata left Asano looked at Sasuke while grinning in a mischievous way. "Sasuke like to walks on sunshine" Sasuke glared at him.

"Sunshine…sunshine…rooster hair loves walking on sunshine. I wonder how the others would react when they find how you like to walk on sunshine" Asano grinned.

"Baka you're annoying and weird. You're worst than the dobe" Asano frowned.

"Me worst than that guy? I beg to differ that guy is odd I'm no where near odd or weird. I'm acting as I always do"

"The real Asano…" Sasuke mumbled as he looked away from Asano. "Is weird and annoying…" Asano didn't seem to hear because he left to go check on Hinata.

&&&&&&&&

"Hey Hinata-chan…ano how is my brother doing? He isn't causing any trouble is her?"

She smiled as she looked at him. "No he isn't. Father likes him a lot. Heijiro-chan has even sparred with both Neji and my sister Hanabi" Hinata stated as she looked at Asano.

He just nodded. "That's good…" He smiled as he watched her cooking.

"What are you cooking?"

"Ano…just some miso soup" She stated. He nodded. "Oh okay…" He just looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun…ano seems think you're annoying but I don't see anything annoying about you. You're brother says the same thing"

He smirked as he looked at Hinata. "That's because I like to annoy them both" Hinata stared at him with wide eyes.

"N-Nani…?"

"I always annoy my brother since he annoys me. But I like to annoy rooster hair…you should see him they way he looks at me" Asano started chuckling.

"He looks at me like I've grown a second-no four heads. The he gets mad and he'll leave the room slamming his door in the process" Asano looks at Hinata shocked expression.

"S-So…you're just messing with him?" Asano nodded.

"So don't tell him okay. I like messing with him okay" Hinata slowly nodded.

"Asano-kun is a very good actor…" She smiled as she giggled.

He nodded. "Ah yes…I aren't I?" He smiled at her.

"What the hell are you two smiling about?" Both Hinata and Asano turn to looked at Sasuke.

"Nothing Mr. Sunshine" Asano grinned. Sasuke glared at him as he walked towards Asano and grabbed him by the collar raising him off the ground.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Please…" Hinata begged as she watched the two.

Sasuke ignored her and continued to glare at Asano who was glaring back.

"Baka you're lucky that I even let you stay here because I can kick you out anytime I want you know" He snarled as he looked at the ninja. Asano raised his hand and made a fist as he punched Sasuke in the face causing the Uchiha to slide back.

"ASANO-KUN!!!" Hinata yelled as she looked at him in a disapproving way as she walked towards Sasuke helping him stand up.

Sasuke looked up at Asano glaring at him. Asano glared right back. "Back don't ever put your hands on me you understand that. If you do something like that again you'll end up like that guy I killed that day" Sasuke's eyes widened remembering how Asano killed the guy with no remorse.

**Flashback **

"Now get ready for the ride of your life" Asano smirked when he looked at Takamori's expression. He began spinning Takamori around in circles until he was now being swung around in circles in the air. He jerked the weapon a little causing it to loosen it's itself from his ankle. As the man was falling to the ground Asano quickly spun the weapon once more and quickly wrapped it around Takamori's neck as he pulled it harder. Takamori fell to the ground hard gasping for air.

Asano took one more look at him before pulling out two Sai's putting them together like a pair of scissors and cutting Takamori's head off. Asano smirked as he looked at the decapitated head. (If you seen House of Wax when he cut off that man's head you should know how this would look)

"That went well" Asano said to himself.

Sasuke stood there in shock to what he just seen. Asano had just cut this guy's head of with two Sai's. And he was smiling while looking at the body. Sasuke looked at Asano and then the body. Did this boy kill people a lot because from the looks of it this doesn't look like this was his first kill.

**End Flashback **

Asano smirked. "I know you don't want to end up like that guy now do you? So unless you want to be killed by me don't ever touch me" Asano glared at him before walking passed both Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata watched Asano leave the room. She looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Hai, I'm just fine" He looked at Hinata grinning; but not like a Naruto grin more like a arrogant grin like they way he looked when fighting Naruto on top of the hospital roof that one time.

"Heh do you honestly think that guy can land a scratch on me. That guy…walking around acting all arrogant like that" Sasuke snorted.

"Look whose talking…" Hinata mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ah nothing…the miso is most likely done by now" Sasuke gave her a curious glare.

"I could have sworn I heard something"

She smiled sweetly at him. "It was nothing Sasuke-kun you worry too much" She smiled at him but he still gave her that look. She just looked away from him as she smiled.

&&&&&&&

They were now all at the table eating their miso. Hinata looked at the two male teens glaring at each other while eating. She could feel the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

She sighed thinking that they'll look at her but they didn't they continued glaring at each other. "Ano how is the miso" She asked but didn't get a response.

"Ano…how is it?" She asked once more. She still didn't get a response so she decided to say something that she was sure to get they're attention.

"I put poison in both of your miso" She stated. Both boys looked at her with a shocked expression on their face while Asano spit out his miso that was in his mouth while swallowed it hard.

"Y-You did what?" Asano asked.

"Nothing…I was j-just kidding I couldn't get either one of your attention so I said something that I thought would get you attention" She smiled weakly. Sasuke smiled back as he looked at her.

"The miso is fine Hinata" He smiled at her. She blushed causing Asano to frown.

"Well I like you miso better than he does" He grinned. Hinata giggled at Asano's childish ness while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Annoying baka" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Hyuuga was getting ready to leave although the Uchiha didn't want her to leave him alone with Asano afraid he might end up killing the guy.

"I'll be back tomorrow…oh wait no" Sasuke eyes widened.

"What?! No what?!" He asked as he looked at her.

"I forgot that I have a two day long mission with my team" She stated which was true. Sasuke looked mad and surprised all at once.

"You can't leave me here with that weird guy" Hinata giggled as she leaned forward and kissed him gently as he kissed her back.

"You'll be okay trust me. Asano-kun is nothing you should be worrying about beside he doesn't seem weird to me" She stated remembering that Asano was only acting to tick off the Uchiha.

"I'll be back"

"Che…when you get back I might be with the ANBU"

Hinata gave him an odd look. "What for?"

"For killing that baka" He stated with a frown. Hinata giggled.

"Aw come on I'm not that bad am I rooster hair?" Asano stated as he walked around placing his arm around the Uchiha as he looked at Hinata winking at her.

Hinata blushed as she looked at Asano. "Get your arm off of me baka. You said you didn't want to be touched nor do I so get away from me" Sasuke hissed trying to push the thirteen year old away from him.

Hinata giggled as she looked at the two. _"They act almost like brothers" _She continued giggling causing both Sasuke and Asano to stare at him.

"What's so funny?" They both asked in unison.

"Nothing…I'll see you guy in two days" She smiled as she left. Both boys watched as Hinata left.

"Do you mind getting your arm off of me baka?"

Asano glared at him before removing his arm from him. "Baka…" He mumbled. Asano heard it but didn't say anything.

"_Humpf I think I'll annoy him some more today…" _ Asano stared at Sasuke intensely causing the Uchiha to look at him.

"What?" Asano said nothing by stare at him. Sasuke just looked away from him and walked into his living room.

"Oi you're no longer Rooster Hair…your Mr. Sunshine" He grinned. Sasuke glared at him and grabbed his remote control and threw it at Asano's head causing him to fall to the ground.

"Shut up for once in awhile baka" Sasuke smirked as he looked at Asano holding his head in pain cursing. Sasuke continued to smirk as he turned on his T.V ignoring Asano glares and cussing.

"_Oh just you wait Mr. Sunshine I'm going to annoy you so much today you're going to wish you were dead" _ Asano grinned in a devious way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was the 19th chapter. Chapter 20 should be here maybe by the end of this week or sooner. I'm trying to update one of my other fics until then Please leave reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twenty**

**Ways to Annoy the Great Uchiha Sasuke**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

One day has passed so far and Asano was annoying Sasuke to no end. And he was having fun doing it too. Asano grinned as he saw the Uchiha sitting down watching T.V. He walked over towards the couch and sat down next to him.

He noticed how Sasuke took a deep breath when Asano sat down. Asano smirked. "So what are you watching?" He asked as he looked at the T.V.

"A movie" Is all Sasuke said.

"I can see that but what's the movie called?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Saw III" Sasuke said simply as he tried his best to ignore the guy.

"Hm…What's it about?" He asked.

"Watch it and you'll find out" Asano was really annoying him. He wanted to watch the movie in peace and quiet and he can't because Asano won't shut up.

"It's about a man who puts people with moral failings into gruesome, murderous situations" Sasuke stated never once taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Oh okay…" Asano was quiet for the longest before saying something else. "I don't get it…what's this movie about again"

Sasuke then looked at him with wide eyes. "I just told you"

"Yeah but I don't get it so tell me again" He stated.

Sasuke sighed. "A guy puts people into different types of test to seeing if they appreciate life"

"I still don't understand" Sasuke was two seconds away from choking the guy.

"What's not to understand? It's not confusing at all and I told you everything" Sasuke yelled as at Asano who was just staring at him like he'd grown two heads.

"I sorry I just don't get it"

"A guy…can you understand that baka? A guy…wants…did you get that? A guy wants to see how much, remember now **how** **much blood** a person is willing to shed to live. Did you get all of that stupid" Sasuke said really slowly to Asano.

Asano was trying his best not to laugh at how Sasuke was breaking everything down to him very slowly. Asano knows exactly what the movie is about because he has seen it once before himself but decided to annoy Sasuke by asking him what it's about.

"No I didn't get it at all" Asano stated. Sasuke glared at him hard.

"Baka you know I can kill you right now and no one will ever found out" The Uchiha hissed.

"Yeah…and I can kill you and no one will find out" He smirked as he looked at the Uchiha. They both glared at each other.

"Tch…teme" Uchiha groaned under his breath.

"Tch…teme" Sasuke glared at Asano when he heard him mimicking him.

"You're so childish baka"

"You're so childish baka"

"Could you stop copying me it's annoying"

"Could you stop copying me it's annoying"

"Baka"

"Baka"

"Teme"

"Teme"

"Tch…Asano is an ass hole"

"Tch Asano is an ass hole…HEY WAIT A MINUTE" Asano yelled as he looked at Sasuke who was now smirking.

"You shouldn't confuse yourself with me baka. I'm no ass hole it's you who is the ass hole…king of all ass holes" Asano stated. Sasuke grunted as he stood up. "You're annoying as hell do you know that?" Sasuke glared down at him.

Asano gasped. "Say what?! I can't believe it! You're gay?! I didn't know that. Man I wonder how Hinata-chan is going to feel about this…I guess I should tell her you're only into guys then" Sasuke glared at him as he grabbed him by his arm.

"I'm not gay baka and I didn't even say that"

"Geez I know you're desperate for male attention but your barking up the wrong tree I don't swing that way dude" Asano said as he looked at Sasuke with an odd expression.

"You're one to talk, Listening to 'Walking on Sunshine' How gay is that" Sasuke retorted as he glared at Asano.

"Hey at least I wasn't moving my feet around while listening to the song" Asano snickered as he yanked his arm away from Sasuke's death grip.

"Hey you know there is a perfect song for you and it's called 'I'm coming out' Sasuke's coming out, he wants the world to know, he's got to let it show…Sasuke's coming out the closet" Asano sang as he grinned at the Uchiha; who you could practically see the steam coming off of him.

"_Tch the baka is even gayer for knowing the words for that song" _The Uchiha glared at Asano.

"Baka…I should strangle you right here" Asano smirked.

"Do it then…Mr. Sunshine" He teased. Sasuke glared at him as he just decided against it and walked away. Asano snickered.

"_Mr. Sunshine is very fun to annoy" _Asano thought as he started thinking of more ways to annoy Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&

"Oi Mr. Sunshine" Asano yelled to Sasuke who was in his kitchen eating a late night snack. Asano noticed that Sasuke never answered him so he smirked as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you answer me then?"

"…You're annoying and you don't know how to shut up…I choose not to answer because of that" He stated. Asano just looked at him as he took a seat across from Sasuke.

"So…what are you're plans for Hinata-chan? Do you plan on marrying her in the future?" He asked. He smirked when he noticed how he choked on his water as he was drinking while turning red due to embarrassment.

"N-Nani?!?! Why would you ask me that?" He asked as he looked at Asano.

"Just asking…if you don't plan on marrying her I can" He stated as a sly smirk appeared on his face. Sasuke frowned but decided not to say anything seeing that Asano was trying to annoy him.

"Che…you marrying Hinata? That'll never happen" he smirked.

"Or so you say because you see Mr. Sunshine" There was a long pause of silence as Sasuke looked at Asano thinking that he'll be saying more but he never did.

"I see what?" He asked curious as to what Asano was going to say.

"What?"

"You were saying something" He stated with a slight frown on his face.

"Ah yes…"

Sasuke gave him the oddest look he has ever given anyone. Asano looked at Sasuke and noticed his confused expression. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. He did that on purpose starting a sentence but ending it making Sasuke think that there was more to his sentence.

"You're an odd one" Sasuke mumbled.

"Ah so are you Mr. Sunshine" Sasuke glared at him.

"Can you stop calling me that" He hissed.

"No…" His short reply came. Sasuke glare deepens. "Don't worry I won't call you that in front of Blondie or the others. That nickname is just between you, Hinata-chan and me" He smirked.

"Che…well fine then I have a nickname for you" Asano raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be" Curious as to what his nickname would be.

"Mr. Gayness" Sasuke smirked. Asano eyes widened.

"N-N-NANI!!!???" He yelled in anger.

"Well you're always singing gay songs…" Sasuke smirked even more when he looked at Asano's expression. "So what better name to call you…Mr. Gayness. Heh…it fits you perfectly" Sasuke smirked as he looked at him. _"Heh two can play at this game" _He smirked as he looked at Asano.

Asano looked into his eyes glaring hard. _"Baka…" _ But then he smirked.

"Tch…I've had enough of you Mr. Sunshine. I'm going to bed" Asano stated as he left the room going into the living area towards the couch.

The Uchiha smirked as he watched the other male ninja walk away.

&&&&&&

It was now the next morning and the Uchiha and Asano were out of the Sasuke's place. Sasuke frowned gritting his teeth when Asano continued stepping on the back of his shoes as he was walking.

"Can you stop that?"

Asano gave him a puzzled look. "Stop what…Mr. - Ah I mean Rooster Hair. Ah ha thought I forgot didn't you" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop stepping on the back of the heel of my shoes" Asano nodded as he decided to walk beside Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke-teme" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sasuke and Asano. Naruto looked at Asano who had a slight scowl on his face as he looked at the blonde.

"Asano…? What are you doing hanging around Sasuke? I thought that you didn't like Sasuke?" Asano looked at Naruto.

"I said that…hm…I don't remember, anyhow me and Rooster hair here are roommates" Asano smirked as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Is t-that true?"

"Yes…unfortunately" He mumbled the last part. Naruto looked at Asano and Sasuke. He couldn't imagine Sasuke and Asano living under the same roof considering that they both like the same girl.

"Ah what about Heijiro?" The blonde asked.

"He is staying with Hinata in the Hyuuga manor. I couldn't stay there because Hinata's father and I don't get along very well" He stated. Naruto just nodded.

Naruto started pointing at his wrist as if asking what time it was. Sasuke ignored him while Asano glared at him.

"I know where my watch is baka, where the hell is yours? Do I point to my crotch when I ask where the bathroom is" He glared at the blonde causing both Sasuke and Naruto to stare at him.

"You have a mouth use it. Don't point to your wrist as if I know what you saying ask me baka. I hate it when people do things like that" Naruto said nothing as he just looked at Asano.

"A-Ano…never mind" Naruto said in a nervous way as he looked away from Asano. Asano still had frown on his face. Sasuke looked at Asano and then back at Naruto.

"Well I have to get going now…" Naruto quickly ran off Asano grunted.

"Blondie can be anyone at times…" He then smirked. "But he's an okay kid"

"Kid? You're a kid yourself. You're only a year older than us"

"I'm older than you so there for I'm going to call you kids. Anyone younger than me is a kid" He stated as he then looked at Sasuke smirking. "You got that Mr. Sunshine" He chuckled when he noticed the flames in Sasuke's eyes.

"Baka…" Sasuke raised his hand to hit Asano but he started to run off.

"BAKA GET BACK HERE" Sasuke yelled as he ran to chase after the ninja.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder how my brother is doing with Sasuke is doing with my brother" Hinata began to wonder herself. _"I hope Sasuke-kun doesn't hurt him…Asano-kun was really annoying him to no end…please let Asano-kun be safe Sasuke-kun does have quite a temper" _Hinata thought as she closed her eyes clasping her hands together. Heijiro looked at Hinata.

"Hey what are you doing Hinata?" She opened her eyes.

"Ah nothing…just nothing" She sighed. Heijiro nodded his head.

&&&&&&&&&&

As Sasuke was walking with Asano…dreading every moment of it; he ran into Kakashi.

"Yo Sasuke and…" Kakashi looked at the boy. He never has seen him before. Asano looked up at Kakashi and then Sasuke. _"Well annoying Mr. Sunshine is fun it'll ne fun to mess with this guy as well" _He smirked.

Asano looked at Kakashi like he was trying to figure out something which both Sasuke and Kakashi himself noticed. "What gender are you?" Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Asano in shock.

"N-Nani!?" Kakashi asked as he looked at boy like he was crazy.

"I asked what gender are you?" Kakashi never been insulted like this before. How can this boy ask him such a question when it was quite obvious what gender he was.

"I'm a male of course" Kakashi answered as calmly as he could. Asano nodded while Sasuke slapped his hand to his forehead.

"By the way I'm Asano…I'm Rooster hair's roommate for awhile" He stated while grinning.

"Roommates?" The silver hair Jounin asked as he looked at Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke annoyed facial expression.

"Yeah…it's true" Asano grinned as he put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Even though Rooster hair here can be a pain at times he is like a brother" Asano stated while grinning.

"Don't touch me with so much formality" Sasuke stated with an annoyed look on his face.

Kakashi watched as the two bickered and could see that they were like brothers. Kakashi smiled. "Well I'm Kakashi Sasuke here sensei" He smiled.

"Prove it!" Asano said while looking at Kakashi in a serious way.

"W-What?"

Sasuke hit Asano over the head. "Baka…come on" He grabbed Asano on the back of his collar as he began to drag him away.

Kakashi watched as the two were walking mainly looking at Asano. _"What an odd boy" _He thought before pulling out his book and began reading.

&&&&&&&&&&

When Sasuke saw Hinata and Heijiro walking together he quickly walked towards Hinata and hugged her. "S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hinata please let me kill this guy he is annoying he asked Kakashi what gender he was? WHAT GENDER HE WAS???" Sasuke yelled as pointed his finger at Asano who was currently picking in his ear with his finger and sniffing that same finger while looking around suspiciously. Heijiro rolled his eyes at his brother's actions while Sasuke and Hinata looked like they wanted to vomit.

"Ano…Asano-kun h-how have you been" Asano looked over at Hinata and smiled. "I've been doing well. What about you Hinata-chan?" She smiled as she nodded.

"What about you Heijiro what have you been up to?"

"Nothing hanging out with Ino-chan, training with Hinata's sister and cousin Neji" Asano nodded in improvement. "That's good…"

"Hey why don't we go out somewhere like a double date. Me and Hinata-chan and you and Ino" Asano stated earning a punch to the head.

"Baka she's my girlfriend not yours" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Asano. Asano rubbed his head as he looked at Sasuke while frowning.

"You take things to seriously I was only kidding I know she's your girlfriend baka" Asano hissed in pain as he held his head. Sasuke grunted as he looked away from Asano mumbling the words 'baka' and 'teme'.

Hinata and Heijiro looked at the two and shook they're heads while sighing.

"So what do you say we all can go out somewhere for fun" Sasuke glared at Asano.

"I don't want to be seen anywhere with you"

"Aw come one Rooster Hair you know you don't mean that I mean you've been with me all day today"

"Che…" Asano grinned as he looked at Sasuke.

"So I take that 'Che' as a yes" Asano grinned. Sasuke said nothing as he looked away from everyone.

"Sasuke-kun what do you say?" He looked at Hinata's pleading face as he blushed.

"Look I would but I want to get away from this guy…you don't know what I have to go through with this guy. You go hang out with them I'm not coming" He stated as he walked off with his hands in his pockets. Hinata sighed as she watched him walk off.

"We'll have fun Hinata-chan don't look so sad okay?" Asano smiled as he looked at her. Hinata nodded as she too smiled.

&&&&&&&

"_Finally peace and quiet, I don't have to worry about Mr. Gayness bothering me for awhile now. I can walk without being bothered by anyone…" _

"SASUKE-KUN" Sasuke cringed when he heard the voice as he started walking in a fast pace. _"I would rather be bothered by Asano than her right now…well maybe not Asano is too annoying but I still don't want to have to deal with her right now…I want to enjoy my alone time" _ He started walking faster and faster until he started running.

"SASUKE-KUN WAIT UP" She yelled. He of course didn't slow down one bit seeing that he knew it was the pink headed girl chasing him.

Sasuke stopped as he hides behind as wall. "Ne Sasuke-kun why were you running?" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see Sakura standing behind him.

"S-Sakura…what-how-when…?" He was speechless. She just smiled as she looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been doing okay?" He nodded as he looked at her. Sakura stared at him for the longest as she started blushing. "S-So I was thinking that maybe you and I can you know…hang out I mean as friends" She quickly said.

"Um…well I guess its okay. Although I was planning to spend the rest of my day by myself but seeing as that you are annoying but not as annoying as him I guess its fine" Sakura looked at Sasuke thinking that 'him' was Naruto.

She smiled. "Great" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

"Wait stop pulling me Sakura" He frowned as he was being pulled.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata and Heijiro were all staring at Asano in an embarrassing way along with all the diners. Asano continued looking in his bag over and over and asking the same question.

"You have enough air in there?" A few diners gasped as they looked at Asano in a frightened way thinking that he really did have someone in his bag.

"Ano…niisan please this is embarrassing" Asano looked back up at his little brother. "There is nothing in the bag why do you keep saying that?" Hinata asked as she looked at him.

Asano grinned. "I just like messing with these people to see there reactions" He grinned. Heijiro rolled his eyes while Hinata sighed.

"So this meal is all on me okay Hinata. So don't bother paying anything" Asano grinned at the Hyuuga. Hinata nodded as she smiled.

"I'll be right back" Heijiro got up.

"And where are you going?" Asano asked him while narrowing his eyes.

"To the buffet to get more food I'm hungry" He stated as he walked away.

"So I see you're bugging Sasuke-kun quite well" Hinata teased as she looked at him.

"Yeah it's pretty fun to do. He gets mad and I know he's dieing to choke me to death sometimes it's pretty fun to him get so angry over different things that I do. A lot of things annoy him so it's pretty easy" He smirked.

Hinata giggled but then she made a serious expression. "But be careful Sasuke-kun has bit of a temper and-"

"It's nice that you're worrying for me Hinata-chan but trust me…rooster hair wouldn't do anything thrash to me. I think he might think of me like a brother. He wouldn't admit it though" Hinata looked at him in shock.

"You r-really think so?" Asano nodded his head.

"Yeah…he's like a brother to me" Asano stated with a smile on his face. Hinata smiled as she looked at Asano. She knew they acted like brothers…brothers that would always argue with each other but if it came down to anyone talking about either on of them they would both defend each other.

"Oi…it's taking Heijiro. I hope that he isn't expecting me to pay for his meal. I don't have the money to pay for it, I only have enough to pay for yours and mines" Hinata looked around to see Heijiro sneaking out the diner.

"A-Ano…Asano-kun…l-look" Asano looked in the direction Hinata was looking as he gasped. "Damn it that little brat….the old move he always does so he doesn't have to pay" He frowned.

"Look Hinata-chan I lied I don't have any money…." Hinata stared at him with wide eyes.

"N-Nani?! How are we going to pay then?"

"Well I thought that you had money or if not you Heijiro" Hinata shook her head.

"Well I don't know about you but…" Asano got up and ran out the diner leaving Hinata in there not knowing what to do.

"Are you ready to pay now ma'am?" Hinata looked up at her in a nervous way.

"A-Ano…I-I have to go to the restroom and I'm w-waiting…f-f-for my friends…ano e-excuse m-me" Hinata got up and walked to the restroom and found a window.

"Gomen…gomen…gomen" She whispered over and over as she climbed out the window.

&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Sakura just happen to see Asano and Heijiro running. Sasuke called out to them causing them to stop. "Oi where is Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"Um…she um…" Both Asano and Heijiro were stuttering until Hinata came into view panting.

"Why did you two leave me like that? I had to sneak out and now I won't ever be able to go back to the restaurant because of you two" She stated as she frowned at them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Hinata never seeing her angry before.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see we went to this diner it was all Asano-niisan's idea so we figured that he'll be the one paying for us seeing that Hinata and I didn't have the money and it turns out Asano didn't have any money either so I left first and then Asano and well…we left Hinata" Sasuke looked at the two brother while frowning.

"Why would you leave her in there like that?" He frowned.

"Sorry…" They both mumbled.

"Geez you both are baka's. Hinata are you okay?" Hinata giggled.

"Sasuke-kun you're acting as if I was hurt I'm fine" She giggling Sasuke looked away from Hinata while blushing. Sakura looked at Hinata while frowning. Hinata finally took noticed to Sakura as she smiled.

"Hello Sakura-san…" She smiled. Sakura nodded as she looked away from Hinata moving closer towards Sasuke. Which Hinata was the only one to have noticed this.

"Well I have to go now" Hinata muttered as she turned around to leave. Everyone watched as she walked away while Sakura smirked. Sasuke watched Hinata leave as he left Sakura side to go towards Hinata.

"Oi Hinata-chan" He yelled out for her.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled. Asano smirked as he looked at Sakura's expression while Heijiro ignored her actions.

&&&&&&&&&&

"You're okay right?" He asked as he looked at his girlfriend. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Of course" She smiled. He held the girl in her arms. "Good because I don't like to see you looking sad" He smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed her.

"I'm glad that I'm with you Hinata-chan" He whispered in her ear. She snuggled close to him ignoring the stares that they both were getting.

"I'm glad that I'm with you as well Sasuke-kun" She smiled. He looked down at her.

"Oi tell your father that you staying over a female friends house like…TenTen or something and come to my house"

"N-Nani?!"

"I don't want to be alone with Asano one more night I'll kill him…please Hina-chan" He please making a puppy dog face which he rarely makes. Hinata blushed as his facial expression.

"H-Hai…I'll tell him" She gave into him. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Arigatou Hina-chan" He kissed her once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay again sorry that it took so long so this to come. I'm trying to update all my fics and so far I have been doing that today I might update 'Addicted to you' and 'Only you' as well today Well please leave reviews **


	21. Chapter 21

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twenty One**

**My brother**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke was waiting for Hinata outside the Hyuuga manor along with Asano. "So Hinata-chan is going to be spending the night with us huh?" The ninja smirked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yes she is so don't even think about-"

"Don't worry Mr. Sunshine I told you that I'm not into her like that anymore. I mean I do still like her but she's taken so I'm going to back off…besides" He grinned as he looked at Sasuke. "She likes you not me" He grinned causing Sasuke to blush.

"Aw look how cute the great Uchiha Sasuke is blushing" Asano teased as he looked at Sasuke.

"Shut up baka" Asano did become quite as he looked at Sasuke. As they were waiting there Sasuke sighed.

"What in the world is taking her so long?" Sasuke huffed.

"Don't you think by standing out here like this waiting for her might kind of be obvious that she's coming with us and not over that TenTen's house?" Asano asked. Sasuke thought about it for awhile as he looked at Asano.

"Hey transform into TenTen for me" Asano eyes got large.

"W-What?!?" He looked at the raven haired ninja.

"Transform into TenTen and go inside and say that you wanted Hinata to spend the night or something like that" Asano shook his head.

"There is no way I'm transforming myself into a girl and besides I couldn't even if I wanted to I have no idea how this TenTen looks" Asano pointed out. Sasuke sighed.

"Well I'm not doing it…so you do it" Asano shook his head.

"No! I refuse to do that!" He stated as he pouted as he looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed as he then slapped his hand on his forehead.

"How about this…if you do it…I'll help you…I'll help you find a girlfriend" Asano snorted.

"Tch I don't need help in that area unlike other males do. Besides I'm not even ready for a girlfriend so that's not going to happen" He smirked when he noticed Sasuke frowned.

"I will-"

"Look no matter what you say I'm not doing it…besides she coming this way now" Asano pointed out when he noticed the doors opening and Hinata came out. Sasuke looked back at Asano.

"How did you know that-"

"Her chakra you idiot. Don't tell me you can't sense Hinata-chan's chakra?!" Asano gaped as he looked at the Uchiha.

"I-I can I just wasn't paying any attention that's all" Asano grinned.

"Sure you weren't" He turned his attention to Hinata. "Hiya Hinata-chan. What's been going on?" He asked earning a punch in the head from Sasuke.

"You baka why are you acting as if you hadn't seen her in ages you just saw her today" He pointed out.

"Ah yes…I forgot" He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke growled as he glared at Asano while Hinata giggled.

"Come on let's just go already" Sasuke frowned as he walked away with his hands in his pockets leaving Asano and Hinata to run to catch up to him.

&&&&&&&&

"So Hinata-chan what did you tell your father? I mean which girl did you say you were going over to?"

"Ino-chan because Heijiro-chan said that he'll just tell Ino-chan to cover for me just in case one of the house members decide to check up on me at her house" Asano nodded while Sasuke wasn't even paying them any attention.

"Oh okay I see. Good thing my little brother is dating that girl" He stated as he looked away from Hinata. Asano sighed at they were walking.

"Geez I feel like a little kid…I almost want to ask are we there yet. It seems like we have been walking for centuries" He sighed. Sasuke looked back at him.

"Where I stay is on the other side of Konoha…no where near Hinata" He stated.

Asano snorted. "I think you're taking the long way I don't remember walking this long before…" Asano mumbled. Sasuke smirked as he listened to him. He was taking the long way…on purpose just despite Asano.

"So Hinata are you tired?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her tired face. She nodded and noticed how he bent down.

"Climb on…if you are tired I don't want you walking anymore. I'll just carry you the rest of the way okay" She blushed as she nodded and climbed on his back. Asano frowned.

"Tch this is useless. I'm tired of this I'll meet you back home" He frowned before using a jutsu to transform himself into a bird as he flew off" Sasuke watched him for a moment before frowning.

"He's so lazy…if he was so tired like he said he was he could have did that to begin with" Hinata giggled as she pressed her cheek on his cheek causing him to blush.

"You're so funny Sasuke-kun" He frowned but he still had that blush on his face.

"What's so funny about that Hinata? Che forget it let's just go" He then jumped up and started jumping from roof top to roof top to get home.

&&&&&&

When Sasuke and Hinata finally made it back to his place Asano was no where to be found. "Where is that baka at?" Sasuke mumbled causing Hinata to giggle.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "You're just full of giggles today aren't you? Spill it what's so funny this time?" He asked her as he corked one eyebrow up at her.

"It's just that you and Asano-kun remind me of brothers. The way you two act" She smiled while Sasuke scoffed.

"Him my brother…Tch never in a million years would I ever consider that guy like my brother. He is more annoying than the dobe and I don't need another one of him"

"So you t-think of N-Naruto-kun like a brother" She asked quite surprised that Sasuke had said that.

Sasuke blushed of embarrassment. "That's not what I meant to say…Naruto is Naruto to me…he is like my best friend…and-"Sasuke was cut off when Asano came in the door.

Hinata looked at him. "A-Asano-kun y-you look tired" She watched him as he walked towards the couch and fall down on it.

"Of course I am! I'm tired as hell" He frowned.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at him. "So I thought you'll get here before us…it doesn't seem that way" The Uchiha smiled.

Asano looked up and glared at him. "My arms got tired so I transformed back and started walking…and then my legs got tired from all the walking" He stated as he looked away from him.

"Your arms and legs got tired huh…Gayness" He smirked as he closed his eyes. Hinata whipped her head so quick from Sasuke to Asano she almost got whiplash.

"G-Gayness?!" She looked at Asano with wide eyes while Asano was glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't call me that Mr. Sunshine" He frowned as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just continued to smirk.

"Well I'll only stop if you stop calling me those two names and call me by my name and I'll call you Asano" He stated as he cracked open one eye to look at him. Asano grunted as he looked away from Sasuke.

"Tch…fine…Sasuke" He sighed in defeat. Sasuke nodded as he walked away but he stopped to look at Hinata.

"You can sleep in my room" Hinata eyes widened while Asano fell off the couch.

"THE HELL SHE WOULD!" Sasuke just sighed as he looked at the outraged ninja.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor you baka. She may be my girlfriend but I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as her…not just yet that is" He whispered so only Hinata could hear him. She blushed as she looked away from his smirking face.

"Tch you better not lay one finger on her while you're in there with her"

"Che relax baka I won't besides why are you getting so worked up I thought that you didn't like Hinata in that way anymore?"

Asano blushed as he looked away from them both. "Tch…" Asano grunted not answering his question.

"It's not even night time yet and you two are going to bed this early…that's fishy. You two are too young to even think about-"Sasuke covered Asano's mouth as he glared at him.

"Get your damn mind out the gutter you baka. I just want to spend some time with her…alone"

"Well spend it outside…" Asano stated as he turned his attention from Sasuke to the TV to turn it on. Sasuke glared t him and was about to say something else but Hinata stopped him.

"Let's just go outside, ne Sasuke-kun" She pulled Sasuke by his arm out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&

As the two were walking Sasuke glared at Hinata. "Why did you pull me out here? I didn't want to come on here" Hinata just smiled as she looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun you can be so boring. Liven up, have fun…don't be so dull all of the time" Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-I'm boring to be around?" He asked her in a shocked tone.

"S-Sometimes…" She mumbled. She turned to look at him already regret saying anything. She saw angry, saddens, and shock consuming his face.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not loud like Naruto or going around saying stupid and do stupid things. Maybe if I act more like the dumb dobe I'll be more fun huh?" He frowned as he looked at her shock expression.

Sasuke then did something that really scared and shocked her. "HEY HINATA-CHAN LET"S GO TO EAT SOME RAMEN! YEAH RAMEN! BELIEVE IT" Sasuke shouted in a very loud tone causing people mainly girls to look at him in shock as he started laughing very loud like Naruto does.

"Look at me I'm the dumb dobe" Sasuke started grinning while scratching the back of his head trying to act like Naruto.

Hinata had an embarrassed look on her face as she looked at him. "S-Sasuke-kun please stop…you are making a big scene" She pleaded as she looked at him.

Sasuke then looked at her and smirked. "Would you prefer me to act like that annoying loud mouth dobe than my old boring self" He looked at her back to his normal self. Hinata walked closer towards him until her face was right in front of his.

"Don't ever…ever do that again. That was very embarrassing…don't act like anyone but yourself" She demanded as she looked at him.

"Why myself…I'm boring remember" She sighed.

"Sasuke-kun…geez I didn't think you'll react in such a way because I said that. Fine then, you want to get even with me…a-ano say something about me. Something that you don't like" She stated. He looked at her for awhile before smirking.

"Okay then…" He looked at her up and down. "I don't like you wearing that jacket…I hate it and I want you to stop wearing it. I also don't like your stuttering it would be cute at times but then it gets old and annoying I want you to stop stuttering. There are other things that I do not like but I'll leave it at that" Hinata looked at him not knowing what to say.

"A-Ano…b-but I like my jacket" She stated as she looked down at her jacket. He chuckled as he pulled her close to him.

"Heh…I know you do but I don't" He smiled as he rested his head on top of hers. She snuggled closer towards him as she smiled. She looked up at him getting ready to say something until Kakashi came. Sasuke quickly let go of Hinata as he put on his scowl.

"Yo Sasuke and…Hinata?" Kakashi looked at the both of them mainly Hinata since he was shocked to see her hanging around Sasuke.

"H-Hello Kakashi-sensei" Hinata smiled while Sasuke said nothing but nod.

"Well Sasuke there is something that I need to tell you…you as well Hinata" They both looked at Kakashi wondering what he was going to say.

"You four are needed again for another mission. A 'C' rank mission"

"Four…?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at his sensei.

"Yes four as in Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and you. The mission is tomorrow. You will be retrieving a document for Hokage-sama" Kakashi informed them both. Sasuke and Hinata nodded.

"By the way I hear that you two are a couple now. Is that true?" Sasuke blushed as did Hinata. Kakashi just chuckled as he turned his back on the two and walked away.

"No need to answer I think I have my answer just by the look on the both of your faces" Kakashi stated as he continued walking.

"Baka…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath while Hinata was still blushing. Sasuke turned to look at his girlfriend as he smiled at her.

"Are you happy with me?" He asked as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked him in the eyes.

"Of course I am Mr. Uchiha" She smiled as she looked at his smiling face, smile that only he would show her. She notices that all of the time when other people are around he puts on that scowl of his which she finds it to be very funny. Sure Sasuke does smile at other people but it's not like the smile he gives her which is a truly genuine smile.

She blushed as she looked away from him. "S-Sasuke-kun what will Asano-kun do when we leave for the mission I wonder?" She thought out loud as she looked at him.

"Who knows but I do know one thing that guy better not tear up my place. I don't want to come home to a junky house" He pointed out while frowning.

"I'm sure Asano-kun wouldn't junky up your place Sasuke-kun" She stated. Sasuke grunted a 'better not' out as he continued walking.

&&&&&&&&&

Asano was currently watching TV as he looked at the phone when it started ringing. He ignored it since he knew it wasn't for him so he continued watching TV. But the phone continued ringing and ringing which was irking him.

He walked towards the phone and picked it up harshly. "WHAT!" He answered in an angry tone.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is that you? You sound different" The voice asked.

Asano sighed. "No this isn't 'Sasuke-kun'" He said trying to imitate the girl's voice. "I'm his roommate. Who is this?" He could hear the girl gasp on the other line.

"R-Roommate?! Sasuke-kun doesn't have a roommate"

"Yes he does. I'm Asano now who is this so I can tell him who called. You are interrupting my time away from the TV" He frowned.

"Asano?! What are you doing at Sasuke-kun's house?" The woman practically yelled in his ear.

"How do you know me? Who is this?"

"It's Sakura remember?" Asano was quite for the longest before speaking.

"Why are you calling Sasuke? You are aware that he has a girlfriend right?" He asked her.

"Yes I know that"

"And you do know that girl isn't you but Hinata-chan"

"YES I KNOW THAT?!" Asano frowned.

"There's no need to yell. Are you trying to make me deaf? Now why are you calling pink headed girl?" Sakura's eyes started to twitch over the phone but she said nothing.

"Because I want to tell Sasuke-kun something"

"Well tell me and I'll tell him for you. He is out with Hinata-chan and he won't be back for awhile I presume so tell me so I can tell him"

"Well…I erm…I-"

"You're just calling to talk to him aren't you? Bet you didn't even have anything to ask him do you?" He asked.

"Well I-I"

"I'll tell him you called" Asano then hang up the phone as he walked back to the couch and sat down. "Great now I missed the previews to the next episode all thanks to that girl" He frowned as he cut off the TV and walked out the house to find something to do.

&&&&&&&&&&

Heijiro was currently walking hand in hand with Ino who had a smile on her face. Heijiro looked at his girlfriend. "Hey Ino-chan did you know that I find you to be very cute" He watched as she blushed.

"Well why else would you be with me?" She smiled.

"Hey-hey-hey now don't get to cocky about it. That's not why I'm with you…I'm with you because I like you for who you are not what's on the outside. Hey you could blow up like balloon and I'll still be with you" He smiled at her as he held her close to him.

She looked at him in shock. "Well I'm not going to blow up like a balloon I don't want to be fat" She pouted. Heijiro chuckled at her facial expression.

"You're too funny Ino-chan" Ino smiled as she looked away from him to see Shikamaru and Chouji walking their way.

"Oi Ino" Chouji stated as he was eating his chips. Ino smiled as she looked at her two teammates.

"Ah this is Heijiro-kun, Heijiro-kun this is Shikamaru and Chouji they are my teammates" She stated as she looked at the ninja standing next to her.

Heijiro smiled as he nodded at the two. Shikamaru looked at Ino before looking back at Heijiro. "I don't see how you can put up with such a troublesome woman" He stated while Ino frowned and Heijiro chuckled.

"Well she can be quite troublesome at times but she means a lot to me" Chouji and Shikamaru nodded.

"Hey! I am not troublesome at all" Ino frowned. The three males all began to chuckle.

&&&&&&&&

As the Uchiha and Hyuuga were walking they spotted Asano walking towards them.

"Hey Sasuke that pink headed girl Sakura called you. She said she needed to tell you something but I think she was lying because when I asked her what she needed to ask you she was stuttering like she was trying to think of something to say so then I told she that I'll just tell you that she called and I hang up on her" Asano stated.

"You hang up on Sakura" Sasuke asked in a some what shocked tone.

"Yeah she's annoying and I don't like her. She hit Hinata-chan and that's reason enough for me not to like her. And besides she likes you" Asano looked at Sasuke. "And I can see that she wants to break the two of you up…" Asano then grinned. "But I won't let her" He promised as he did a Rock Lee style 'nice guy pose'.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at Asano in shock which Asano noticed. "What?! Did I say something wrong?" He asked as he looked at the two.

Sasuke said nothing while Hinata smiled and shook her head. Asano grinned. "So when were you two planning on coming back home?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"We were on our way home just now" Asano frowned.

"Home is that way not the way you two were going" Sasuke then smirked.

"I was taking the short way"

"AH HA I KNEW THERE WAS A SHORT WAY" He yelled out causing people to stare at him but he gladly glare back at them all.

"What hell are you all staring at…go on get back walking nothing to see here" He frowned causing Sasuke and Hinata to sigh.

"Asano you're such a baka" Sasuke mumbled but he had a slight smile on his face which Hinata noticed as she smiled as well.

Asano could be loud very loud maybe even louder than Naruto the 'King of loud' but there was never a dull moment around him. Even though Sasuke says how annoying the guy is but Asano actually is very fun to hang out with and he enjoys his company at his home and he will never in a million years admit this maybe one day he will but he actually does think of Asano…like an older brother figure.

Sasuke smiled at the thought but was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Asano put his arm around his shoulders. "Oi Sasuke how about you me and Hinata-chan here go do something" Sasuke frowned as he looked at him.

"Don't touch me with so much formality" Sasuke frowned causing Asano to grin.

"Aw come on Sasuke I've known you for awhile now no need to act like that besides your like another little brother to me" He smirked as he looked at his shocked expression.

"What shocked to hear that I think of you like a little brother? Well I do" He smiled at him.

"Che…let go of me" Sasuke grunted. Asano stared at him for a moment before letting him go.

"Fine then…so where are we going?" He grinned. Sasuke took Hinata hand and looked at Asano.

"We are going home" He stated as he walked away.

"Hey I thought that the three of us were going to go have some fun…hey wait up for me" Asano yelled as he ran to catch up with the two.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours passed and it was now night fall in Konoha. Sasuke and Hinata had just got done telling Asano that they were going on a mission and he didn't take it too lightly.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ON A MISSION" Asano shouted as he looked at both Hinata and Sasuke.

"Yeah it's tomorrow morning" Asano whined as he latched himself on both Hinata and Sasuke.

"No you guys can't leave me. I'll be all alone" He whined. Sasuke maneuvered his way out of Asano's hold.

"Baka we'll only be gone for about three days I guess"

"THREE DAYS!" Asano looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "No that's too long…it is. Where are guys going?" Asano asked them both.

"Not sure…he didn't tell us" Sasuke stated. Asano pouted as he looked away from them both.

"A-Asano-kun well be back you know" Hinata stated trying to cheer him up. Asano looked at her with puppy eyes.

"You promise you'll come back" Hinata looked at him and blushed.

"So kawaii" She squealed as she looked at Asano in a dreamy way at his expression. Sasuke frowned when he noticed this. He hit Asano on the back of his head.

"Baka knock it off" He frowned. Asano grinned as he nodded his head.

"Yeah okay Sasuke-niisan" Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at the black haired ninja in front of him.

"W-What did you just call me"

"I said Sasuke-niisan…I told you you're like my brother to that's what I'm going to be calling you now. You're lucky it's not Mr. Sunshine or Rooster Hair" He smiled as he looked at him. Hinata smiled as she looked at the two.

"That is okay right…Sasuke?" He asked as he looked at him. Sasuke had his head down while his hair was covering his eyes as he was walking towards his bedroom door.

"Hai its okay…Asano-aniki" He said surprising both Hinata and Asano as he walked into his room closing it in the process.

"D-Did he just call me his older brother?!"

Hinata slowly nodded her head. "Heh…Sasuke is my little brother now" He smiled as he went to the couch and laid down. "Sasuke-niisan…well goodnight Hinata-chan" He whispered as he closed his eyes. Hinata smiled as she nodded her head.

"Goodnight Asano-kun" She then walked into Sasuke's bedroom and walked towards the bed as she laid down and went to sleep herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that was the 21st chapter and the 22nd chapter will be coming up soon. Sorry I didn't update Spectacular Act story yet. It's just that I'm trying to think of something to write for that chapter. I'm like 50 done with the chapter but I have no clue what else to write but I'm trying to finish it right now **

**Well anyhow please leave reviews and the updated chapter to this story will be here soon **


	22. Chapter 22

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twenty Two**

**The Mission**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was now the next morning and Sasuke and Hinata were both already up. Asano watched they're every move the two made as they were getting ready for they're mission.

"You know you don't have to go to your mission" Asano stated as he looked at Sasuke and then Hinata. Sasuke smirked and said nothing while Hinata smiled at Asano.

"Asano-kun we have to go it's a mission"

"Yeah but…I'm going to be all lonely"

"You have your brother Heijiro" Sasuke stated as he started stuffing weapons in his bag.

"Yeah but-but he has Ino and I have you two" Both Hinata and Sasuke gave him an odd look. "You know what I mean I'm around you two all of the time and you're going to be gone for a week. What will I do?"

"Train…" Sasuke suggested as he walked towards the front door. Sasuke glanced over at Hinata. "Come on Hinata-chan we don't want to be late…"

"H-Hai…Ja ne Asano-kun" She smiled as she ran towards Sasuke. But before Hinata could go any further Asano latched himself on Hinata.

"Please don't leave me Hinata-chan and Sasuke-niisan. Don't leave" Sasuke grunted as he walked over towards him and hit in the head.

"Baka you're acting like a little kid. Grow up…we will be back in three days and I don't want to come home to find my place junky…**_you got that Asano-aniki_**?" Sasuke stated the last in a cold deadly tone.

Asano gulped as he back away from Sasuke. "H-Hai…I won't" He smiled in a nervous way as he looked away from him.

"Good…come on Hinata-chan" Sasuke stated as he walked out of the door. Hinata gave Asano a smile before running after Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Hinata made it to see Naruto and Sakura standing off waiting for them. Sakura blushed when she saw him. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun" She smiled brightly at him.

"Hn" Hinata slightly giggled causing Sakura to pout and turn away from everyone. Naruto just smiled as he looked at his friends.

"Well where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto and then Sakura.

"Right…we are going to the Sand village to retrieve something for Hokage-sama" Hinata smiled seeing that she'll get to see Gaara while Sasuke frowned.

"The sand village?!" He stated in a some what shocked tone. Everyone seemed to notice his tone and stared at him in shock. He glared at everyone even Hinata.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" He was pissed off that they were going there. Seeing that the last time he saw Gaara he kissed his girlfriend. When he sees Gaara and if he does see him while they are in the sand village he is going to kill him.

He started to smile in devious and evil way as he started to chuckle causing Sakura, Naruto and Hinata to stare at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Is he okay Hinata?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Who knows…I wonder about him myself sometimes" Hinata whispered back as she looked at her boyfriend who started laughing out in a evil way scaring Naruto who was hiding behind Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&

As the four were walking it was very silent way too silent for the loud mouth blonde. "So Asano is staying with you huh? How is that going for you?"

"It's okay…he was annoying at first but I can deal with him now" Naruto gaped as he looked at him.

"So it's really true Asano is living there huh?" Sasuke nodded as he grabbed Hinata's hand to hold it without realizing he had did it. Naruto and Sakura noticed this but said nothing. While Hinata who was so use to holding his hand made no reaction to it.

"Yeah…the baka didn't want us to leave" Sasuke smirked. "He is one of the most powerful ninja's that I have ever seen but he can act like a big baby" He chuckled a bit causing Sakura and Naruto to stop walking and look at him.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan is right. You have been acting strange lately" Naruto gave him an odd look. Sasuke stopped walking as well as he turned to look at them both.

"What are you talking about? I'm acting as I always do" He frowned.

"No now you're acting like you always do" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke frowned. "Baka…let's just continue walking so we can go to this village…I have something that I need to do when I get there dealing with that spook"

When Naruto heard this he grinned mischievously. "Ah I get it now…heh" Hinata and Sakura looked at the blonde. Sasuke turned slightly to look at Naruto as he smirked.

He knew that Naruto knew he was talking about dealing with Gaara since he kissed Hinata and right in front of him none the less.

&&&&&&&&&

"So cute Hinata is coming to our village" Kankurou asked earning a hit in the Temari by Temari. "What's wrong with you baka?" She hissed as she glared at him.

"What?" I don't see what the problem of saying that she's cute…even Gaara knows that right Gaara?" He grinned a sly grin.

Gaara ignored him as he walked out the room. The face paint ninja sighed. "Jeez he's always ignoring me…" Temari sighs as she too walks out the room.

"_That's right Hinata is coming over this way…" _ The red head thought as he was walking. A flash of him kissing Hinata flashed through his mind causing him to stop walking.

"…Hinata…" He whispered to himself as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Whoa Gaara are y-you blushing?!" The shocked blonde asked. Gaara looked at Temari and glared at her before walking off.

Temari snickered. "He looked embarrassed that I caught him…"

&&&&&&&&

As the four were walking a smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Brings back memories huh? The four of us were all just on a mission together almost months ago and here we are once again together" Naruto stated.

"Yeah the only thing that is different Sasuke and Hinata are now dating" Sakura said with a smile. Hinata and Sasuke blushed as they glance at each other before looking away from each other.

"Alright now we are not here to talk about my relationship with Hinata we are here for a mission" Sasuke stated in a stern tone. Sakura and Hinata giggled at Sasuke since he had the biggest blush on his face more so than Hinata.

"Sasuke is right come on let's continue walking" Naruto stated as he started walking. Sakura and Hinata nodded as they both walked behind Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura glanced over at Hinata. "Ano Hinata-san…?" Hinata glanced over at Sakura. "Um…listen I just want to say that I'm sorry…I'm sorry for well you know how I've been acting when I'm around Sasuke-kun. I fully understand that he is with you now and I have to teach myself to let go of him…because I would like to become your friend and I don't want my jealousy of you being with Sasuke get in the way of us being friends" She stated in honesty.

Hinata looked at Sakura as she smiled. "H-Hai…Sakura-chan I would love to be your friend" Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga.

&&&&&&&

Naruto glanced back when they heard Sakura and Hinata giggling about something. Sasuke also looked at the two girls.

"What's so funny?" He asked raising his eyebrow to look at them.

Sakura giggling some more. "Ah it's nothing Sasuke-kun…" She continued giggling.

"Sakura-chan is right nothing is funny" The two girls looked at each other and started laughing once again. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in a confused way.

"What's with them?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows…I will never understand girls" Sasuke mumbled as he sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was now 1 o'clock in the afternoon and ever since Hinata and Sakura started talking the two have been inseparable like they were best friends or something. Sasuke and Naruto watched the two walk ahead of them.

"Jeez just a few days ago Sakura-chan couldn't stand Hinata since she's dating you and now she's acting as if Hinata is her best friend" Naruto sighed. Sasuke nodded as he agreed with the blonde.

"So maybe when this mission is over we can hang out and maybe go shopping or something" Sakura stated in a cherry tone. Hinata smiled as she nodded her head.

"You know Hinata-chan being friends with you isn't so bad…I actually enjoy talking with you" Sakura grinned. Hinata nodded.

"M-Me too Sakura-chan" Sakura glanced back at Sasuke causing him to arch an eyebrow.

"Ne Hinata-chan is there anything about Sasuke-kun that you find annoying" Sakura asked. Sasuke eyes widened as did Naruto as he looked at Sakura. They all looked at Hinata.

"A-Ano…well I don't like it when he goes… 'hn' or 'Che'" She said Sasuke favorite words to say. "It g-gets really annoying…a simple yes or no would be better" Hinata giggled.

"I know that's the one thing that I hate about Sasuke too" The two girls started laughing while Sasuke frowned. Naruto snickered.

"Well you do say that a lot Sasuke" Sasuke gave Naruto a glare.

"Hey look there is a curry shop let's go get something to eat" Sakura stated as she pulled Hinata's arm as the two girl left Sasuke and Naruto.

"Aw no ramen stand…I guess curry is okay to eat for now" Naruto pouted as he followed Sakura and Hinata along with Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&

When they arrived there and the four were sitting down eating Sasuke tried to sit next to Hinata but Sakura beat him to the seat and started talking to Hinata. He glared at the pink haired girl but said nothing as he just sat next to Naruto.

Naruto noticed him glaring at Sakura but he said nothing of it. "So when you see Gaara I bet that you have a few words for him" Naruto smirked.

"You bet I do…that teme kissed my girlfriend. When I see him…" Sasuke started cracking his knuckles. "He will pay" Naruto just sighed as shook his head.

"So Gaara kissed you?" Sakura asked as she gasped. Hinata nodded as she looked at her while blushing.

"What did Sasuke-kun do?" Hinata shook her head as she started to giggle.

"Sasuke-kun just stood there with his mouth open…he was really shocked that Gaara-kun did that" Sakura smiled a she chuckled.

"That's not like Sasuke-kun to just stand there and not do nothing. Heh…I wish I was there to see that" Sasuke listened in on Sakura and Hinata's conversation as he frowned.

"So Gaara is an old friend of yours?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes he is…yes he is…" She smiled as she started to think about Gaara. Sakura eyed her as she looked down at Sasuke to see that he was listening to what they were talking about. Sakura stood up as she grabbed Hinata arm.

"Come here Hinata-chan I have to ask you something"

"D-Demo you can ask me here"

"No we have some nosy listener try to listen in our conversation" She stated clearly talking about Sasuke. He scoffed as he looked away from both girls.

"Tch…"

Hinata nudged Sakura. "The annoying grunting noise" She whispered. They both looked at Sasuke and started giggling before walking away.

Sasuke looked pissed as he watched them walk off. Naruto just snickered as he looked at Sasuke's expression.

"Jeez Sasuke relax they are girls…they act like that you know" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No I don't _know_…I'm clueless when it comes to girls" He admitted as he looked at Naruto while frowning. Naruto sighed.

"Well I'll teach you a little about-"

"I don't need you of all people to teach me about girls…I'll find out on my own" He mumbled. Naruto grinned as he started laughing.

"Sure you will…Sasuke" Sasuke growled as he looked away from Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So…do you like Gaara or something Hinata-chan? I mean you can tell me I won't tell Sasuke-kun I promise" She stated honestly.

"No…I mean…it may be a crush but I'm with Sasuke-kun and I would never cheat on him" She said. Sakura nodded.

"Hm…well I don't know what you see in Gaara but well whatever that's you I guess" She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what about you Sakura-chan who do you like?" She asked. The pink head girl blushed. "W-Well I did like Heijiro-kun…but well he has Ino-chan now" She whispered.

"Well is there anyone else?" Hinata asked while smiling. She watched as Sakura shook her head.

"Well don't worry I'm sure that you'll find someone" The Hyuuga girl stated. Sakura smiled weakly.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan"

"Come on you two let's go" Sasuke yelled out to the two. They both nodded as they ran to catch up to the two boys.

As they were walking it was a silent silence which was irking Naruto to death. "Uh can someone say anything this silence is bothersome"

"You just said something" Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"No not like that…like can someone start a conversation" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"Well…I mean what could we talk about Naruto jeez its better being quiet like this. Just because you're a loud mouth who doesn't like it when it peaceful doesn't mean that others want to talk" Sakura frowned.

Naruto pouted. "But Sakura-chan….I want to talk" He whined.

"Baka you talking now aren't you" She yelled as she hit him on the head. Hinata giggled causing Sasuke to glance over at her. When they made eye contact with each other they both blushed as they looked away from each other.

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye to find Hinata doing to same looking at him. He grinned as he walked towards her to talk to her but before he could even get close to her Sakura came.

"Ne Hinata-chan…." Sasuke frowned as he watched Sakura take Hinata away and start talking to her.

"Hey Sasuke what's the matter with you?" Naruto asked only receiving a glare as an answer.

&&&&&&&&&&

Night fall finally drew in and the four were now setting up they're tents. Hinata being the only one who seemed to have forgot her tent stood off by herself as she watched the other three putting up they're tents.

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata. "Where is your tent? Didn't you bring one?" She shook her head causing him to sigh.

"Why?"

"Well I assumed that it'll b-be like last time when we were in that hotel and then when we were in that hut" She looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Well you always bring one just in case Hinata" Sasuke stated but in Hinata's ears it sounded like he was scolding her.

"Hinata-chan you can stay in my tent that way we can talk about-"

"She'll be staying with me" Sasuke stated as he looked over at Sakura. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata gasped.

"A-Ano…S-Sasuke-"

"You're staying with me and that's final" He glared at Sakura who was taken back by the glare. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and went inside his tent.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…"

&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun why did you do that? I mean it's going to awkward to be in here with-"

"Look it won't be okay…just be quite okay" He said in a calm tone. She looked at him and said nothing.

"I-I have to change into my pajam-"

"You can change in here…I won't look I'll just turn around" He stated as he turned around to show that he was being serious. She blushed as she looked at his back.

"C-Change…w-with you i-in here?" He turned slightly to look at her since he knew that she hadn't changed yet.

"Do you want me to look at you?" He asked earning a slap on his back.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelped in shock. He chuckled.

"I'm only kidding Hinata-chan…now change I won't look I promise…hime" He smirked as he turned around.

She still had a blush on her but she nodded as started to change into her clothes. When she was finished she crawled over towards Sasuke and put her arms around him causing him to blush.

"I'm finished now…" She whispered in his ear. He felt the heat rise to his face. He slowly turned around to found her smiling at him.

"H-Hinata…I-"Before he could even finish his sentence her lips collided with his. He kissed her back as he raised his hand to caress her cheek as he was kissing her. When they pulled away from each other Sasuke smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm so lucky" He stated causing her to blush and giggle.

"And so am I" She smiled as she buried her face on his chest due to her blushing so much. He chuckled as he placed his hand on top of her head.

"Come Hinata-chan let's go to sleep now…we have a long road ahead of us until we get the sand village" He stated.

She pulled away from him as she nodded. She watched him as he took off his shirt. He glanced down at her while smirking.

"No fair you get to look at me but I can't look at you" He teased as he watched her turn red as bury her face in the pillow. He chuckled as he laid down right next to her.

"You're funny Hinata-chan" He smiled as he closed his eyes feeling the sleep coming to him. "Y-You're…funny…." He whispered softly as he then went to sleep. Hinata smiled as she ruffled his hair softly as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Sasuke-kun…." She smiled before going to sleep herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay now this chapter is finally done. Sorry it took me so long to bring this up. The next chapter should be here soon. Please leave reviews. Thank you now I have to update 'Only You' and then just maybe I might update 'Addicted to you'…maybe…not really sure yet. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	23. Chapter 23

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twenty three**

**Heading to the Suna: Pt. 1**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was the next morning and when Sasuke woke up Hinata wasn't inside the tent with him. He sat but and yawn but stopped when he heard giggling coming from outside. He frowned as he decided to walk out the tent.

"That's f-funny Sakura-chan" Hinata giggled as she then turned to Sasuke who was glaring at Sakura. "Ano Sasuke-kun you're awake" She smiled as she looked at him.

He then looked at her and nodded. "I'll be right back" He stated as he walked off into the deep forest.

Sakura looked at Hinata and then looked around. "Ne Hinata-chan have you seen Naruto-kun?" She asked. Hinata shook her head but then she looked ahead to see Naruto coming towards them.

"Baka! Where have you been?!" Sakura yelled out at him as she hit him on the head.

"Ow Sakura-chan that hurts…I was just taking a leak" He whined as he rubbed him head. She blushed of embarrassment as she looked away from him frowning.

"Baka…" She mumbled to herself as she looked away from him.

"So I how much long until we get to the Suna?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Hinata. Sakura looked at the map and looked back up at both Naruto and Hinata.

"Well…it should take us about three more days…that's only if we make no stops" She sighed as she looked up at the sun.

"It's so hot out here" She sighed as she wiped her forehead. Naruto nodded in an agreement as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah it is rather hot out. Just image how it'll be when we reach the sand village…" He sighed as he laid down on the ground.

He glanced over at Hinata who still wore her jacket. "Hinata-chan you're not hot?" He asked in a confused tone as he looked at her with one eyebrow up.

She shook her head. "Geez are you immune to this type of weather or something? To be truthfully honest Hinata-chan I never seen you without your jacket…only once and that was the day of my fight with Neji" He stated as he then sat up.

Hinata looked away from him and Sakura when they both started staring at her. "A-Ano I'm just not hot…that's all" She lied. She was burning up like crazy but she refused to take off her jacket fully well knowing that she was…well more developed than most girls her age and she was rather embarrassed by her size.

"Oh well…if you say so" Naruto shrugged. They all turned around when they heard a branch break. They all stood up quickly got into they're stances.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone as he looked at all of them taking on a fighting stance.

"Oh we thought you were an enemy" Naruto stated.

"How could I be an enemy baka? We're the only ones out here"

"But Naruto is right Sasuke-kun. There are other ninjas out there, who know maybe someone would want to pick a fight with us" Sakura stated. Naruto stuck out his tongue as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted as he looked at Sakura before walking over towards Hinata placing his arm around her.

Naruto and Sakura gaped as they stared at the two. "What are you two staring at? Never seen a guy put his arm around his girlfriend before?" He snapped mainly glaring at Sakura.

Sakura noticed this and frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She shouted at him which shocked everyone since no one has ever heard Sakura yell at Sasuke before.

"Because I feel like it. You have a problem with that Haruno" He hissed.

"Hey Sasuke what's your problem?! Why are you yelling at Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke grunted he turned his head away from everyone pouting like a little kid which made Hinata giggle. "Sasuke-kun you look so cute" She whispered so only he would hear her.

He blushed but still had the pout of his face. "I'm starting not to like her" He mumbled under his breath to Hinata.

Both Naruto and Sakura were both looking at Sasuke and Hinata wondering what they were saying but they couldn't hear them since they were talking so lowly.

"Who don't you like?" She whispered back. Sasuke looked up at glared at Sakura.

"I don't like Sakura…" He stated. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at him. "Why don't you?" She asked.

He looked away from her not wanting to tell her his reason since he knew that he was silly. "Well…she's taking you away from me?"

"N-Nani?" She said in a confused tone.

"You're spending too much time with her and not me…" He mumbled in a jealous tone. Hinata giggled at him causing him to frown.

"It's not funny!!" He snapped.

"Sasuke-kun we're girls…we talk. It's to be expected…you know"

"No I don't know. Look I'm a guy a guy that knows diddle squat when it comes to girls and all I know is I want to spend with you while we are on this mission but every time I try to even get near you Sakura comes and pulls you away from me…I don't like it" He admitted.

She smiled as she looked at him leaning forwards giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I find it rather cute that you're jealous Sasuke-kun" She giggled softly as she stood up.

He blushed as he looked at her walking towards Naruto and Sakura. "Well shall we get going now" She smiled at the two. They both nodded but looked back at Sasuke who seemed to be in a trance while blushing.

"Oi baka! Come on we're leaving snap out of it" Naruto yelled. Sasuke snapped out of it and glared at Naruto.

"I'm no baka…unlike some people I know" He mumbled but loud enough for Naruto to hear him. Naruto frowned as he started yelling at Sasuke.

Hinata smiled to herself as she looked at Sasuke smirking at the blonde. _"It looks likes he enjoys picking with Naruto-kun…almost like Asano-kun like to annoy Sasuke-kun" _She laughed at the thought causing Sakura to look at her.

"Hinata-chan…?"

"Ah it's nothing I was just thinking about something" She smiled at her. Sakura nodded as she looked at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The four have been walking non stop for about six hours so far and they were beat. Naruto and Hinata collapsed on the ground. "Can we rest for awhile? I'm tired. I can't even walk another foot"

"M-Me either" Hinata agreed as she panted from being out of breath and the heat. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the two and nodded seeing the condition that they were in.

"We'll stop" Sasuke stated as he walked towards both Naruto and Hinata. He looked at them and noticed how they're eyes continued to open and close like they were both going to faint any minute now.

"Oi Sakura hand me those water bottles" Sakura nodded as she went in the bag and dished out two water bottles and handed them to Sasuke.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun" She handed him the water bottles.

Sasuke took them as he unscrewed on and started to hold the bottle up for Hinata so she could drink the water.

"You do the same for Naruto" Sasuke stated as he glanced at Sakura before looking back down at his girlfriend. Sakura did as she was told to help Naruto.

Hinata looked at Sasuke smiling. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun…" He returned the smile with a grin. "It's nothing…besides I don't want my girlfriend fainting" He smiled as he looked at her.

"It's best if you take that jacket off Hinata-chan" Hinata eyes widened as she looked at him.

"N-Nani?! I don't need to" She stated while blushing.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at her. "Hinata I don't want you to faint because of the heat and that jacket your wearing it thick…and I know you're hot so take it off…now" He demanded as he looked at her in a serious way.

She sighed as she gave into her boyfriend. "Alright…" She huffed as she pouted. He smirked at her expression but noticed that she still wasn't taking off her jacket.

"Hinata-chan now!" He frowned.

"I'm too tired to move my arms…" She stated. He sighed as he rolled his eyes muttered the words 'lazy baka' under his breath as he helped her take off her jacket.

Sakura looked at the two couple in slight jealousy but shook her head and smiled. _"I can't be jealous of them…Hinata-chan and I are becoming good friends and I don't want to end our new friendship over me being stupid…or rather doing or saying something stupid" _She sighed as she looked back at Naruto who was choking on the water since she still had the bottle in his mouth squeezing all the water in his mouth.

"Ack! Sakura-chan are you trying to make me choke to death?" Naruto rubbed his neck as he looked at her frowning. Sakura laughed in a nervous way.

"Um…sorry about that my mind was elsewhere" She continued laughing. He pouted looking away as he then looked at Hinata and noticed at her jacket was off.

"H-Hinata…wow" He mumbled the last part as he stared at her. Sasuke noticed this unlike Hinata and became angry as he stood in front of her.

"Baka…what do you think you're looking at?" He snarled.

Naruto looked at him in a nervous way. "A-Ano…nothing" He smiled as he looked at him before looking away.

"Tch…it better be nothing" Sasuke grunted as he looked back at Hinata as he kneeled down in front of her. "Get on my back…if you're too tried to even take off your jacket you probably can't walk either…so get on" He stated with a slight blush.

She nodded as she climbed on his back noticing how Sakura and Naruto were looking at them. Sasuke grunted. "Tch what the hell are you staring at…come on let's coming moving" He said as he walked ahead of Naruto and Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the three were walking Sasuke noted how Hinata has fallen asleep on his back. He smiled to himself as he was walking. "Hey look there is an inn" Sakura pointed out at the building ahead of them.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped walking as they looked up. "You said it'll take us three days to get to the Suna Sakura-chan but if we stop here it might take us longer" Naruto pointed out.

"It's fine let's just go there for the night and then we'll leave the first thing in the morning" Sasuke stated only saying this because he wanted Hinata to rest more comfortable.

They all nodded as they all walked towards the inn. When they arrived there the woman stated that she only had one room left but they all said that they'll take it.

When they were inside the room they all noticed that there was only one bed. They all looked around at each other.

"Well let's just let Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan have the bed while we take the floor" Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded as they all sat there things down.

"Well I can't wait to g-go to the Suna…" Hinata smiled while Sasuke made a grunt noise causing Naruto to snicker since he knew that he was jealous of Gaara.

"Tch…" He snorted as he sat down. As soon as Sasuke sat down there was a loud a long fart noise. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all pause as they look at Sasuke. Sasuke was stiff as a board as he looked at them looking at him.

"A-Ano…S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata whimpered as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

Naruto stared at him in utter shock. "Dude did you just fart?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke. The room was silent for a good twenty more seconds until…

"Ha-ha-ha that was SO funny" They all looked up to see…Asano? "Heh it's a whoopee cushion. Ha-ha-ha I got you good Sasuke-niisan" Asano laughed out loud holding on to his stomach.

Sasuke frowned as he stood up revealing the whoopee cushion as he looked back up at Asano who was still laughing. "_**Asano…**_" He hissed before punching him across the face.

Asano flew back into the wall but he was still laughing. "Man that was so funny" Asano laughed, even Hinata laughed much to Sasuke's embarrassment.

"How in the hell did you even get in here? And why are you here?" Sasuke glared at him while Naruto and Sakura were still speechless about the whole whoopee cushion ordeal.

"I followed you two. I'm rather surprised that none of you sensed me and how I got into here was Invisibility no jutsu. It's a jutsu that allows me to become invisible. So I was actually standing next to you guys when you all came inside" Asano smirked.

Sasuke growled as he looked at him. "So where are you all heading to?" He asked mainly looking at Sasuke and Hinata completely ignoring Sakura and Naruto.

"A-Ano to the Suna" Asano sighed.

"Oh to that hot place…maybe I shouldn't have come after all" Sasuke walked towards him and hit him on the head.

"No you shouldn't have come you're annoying" Asano smirked as he then wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder while looking at Sakura and Naruto.

"He doesn't mean that Sasuke-niisan actually cares about his big brother a lot don't you?" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at the two.

"A-Ano…Sasuke-kun and his brother don't get along at all" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah Sasuke wants to kill him so how do they-"

"I'm talking about me bakas. Sasuke is like my little brother so that's what I call him and Sasuke considers me as his older brother…he even calls me-"

Sasuke pushed Asano away from him. "Alright that's enough let's just be quite" Sasuke stated as he glared at everyone in the room since they all were looking at him.

"What" He hissed out.

"Y-You called him Asano-aniki?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his back on everyone as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah what's the problem with that?" He asked as he decided to walk towards Hinata as sit next to her.

"N-Nothing" Sakura stuttered. Asano looked at Sakura and slightly frowned.

"You!" He pointed angrily at her. "You haven't been causing any problems for Hinata-chan have you?" Hinata quickly ran towards Asano and cover his mouth before he could even think of saying something else.

"No-no Asano-kun Sakura-chan and I are very good friends now so please don't pester her" Hinata pleaded.

Asano sighed. "Alright…I won't…BUT if anyone one of you bother Sasuke-niisan or Hinata-chan I will-"

"Asano that is enough just shut up and sit down" Sasuke hissed.

"Roger that Sasuke" Asano than sat down as said no more.

Sakura and Naruto looked at Asano and then Sasuke. "So a-ano how is Heijiro-chan doing?"

"Ah he is doing just fine. I tried to hang out with the little brat but he was all like 'I'm going on a date with Ino-chan' and 'Baka just leave me alone' and other stuff so I beat him up a few times for calling me a baka and then I came decided to follow you two"

Everyone looked at Asano in silence. "What?" He state in a annoyed tone as he glared at everyone.

"It isn't anything Asano-kun" He nodded. "Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now" He got up and walks towards the lamp near the couch and laid down. "Goodnight" He said before cutting off the light.

"HEY!" Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura shouted out at him. Sasuke got up and turned the light right back on.

"What the hell did you do that for?! Didn't you hear me I said goodnight and that means lights off!" Asano hissed as he turned the light back off.

**Click**

"Well none of us are tired yet"

"Who cares I am and I need my rest" He turned the light back off.

**Click**

"Leave it on baka"

**Click**

I'm not baka you're the baka, baka" Asano turned it back off.

**Click**

"ME?! You a baka"

**Click**

"Teme I'm not playing around leave this light OFF!"

**Click**

**Click **

**Click**

**Click**

"You guys if you don't stop the light will-"

**The sound of the light bulb breaking (a/n: sorry don't know how to explain the sound effect)**

"The light will break…" Hinata mumbled finishing the sentence that Naruto started.

"Baka no look you did!" Sasuke hissed in the dark.

Asano sighed. "Ah shut up and go to sleep grumpy" He stated only to feel a fist colliding with the back of his back. "I'll get you for the tomorrow Sasuke" He muttered before going to sleep.

"Tch…baka"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and the now five were in the breakfast hall in the inn. As they all were sitting down enjoying there meal a flirtatious girl walked towards the table with a group of her friends.

"Hi I'm-"

"Not interest" Sasuke stated as he glared at the girl. The girl looked slightly hurt but then decided to turn her attention to Naruto.

"Hi I'm Kagura, what's your name cutie?" She smiled in a flirty way at the blonde. Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto to see what he would say or do but Naruto wasn't even paying the girl any attention since his mind was on the ramen noodles he was eating.

"Tch…pig" Kagura muttered as she then turned to Asano.

"So you're really cute you know that" She smiled at him. Sasuke slightly grunted; he was annoyed that this girl was disturbing them from eating.

"Yeah I hear that a lot" Asano smirked in an arrogant way. Kagura and her friends all laughed.

"Ah I'm sure you do cutie, you know if you were the alphabet I'll put 'U' and 'I' together" Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata rolled they're eyes at the girl pick up lines.

"Oh really" He smiled.

She nodded her head. "Yes I would" She blushed when she realized that Asano was leaning closer towards her.

"You know what I would do?" He whispered to her but loud enough for everyone to hear him. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata all listened as well wanting to know what he was going to say.

"What?" Kagura asked in a flirty tone.

"I'd put 'F' and 'U' together…so fuck off stupid girl and leave our table alone" Asano hissed as he glared at the girl. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata looked at Asano in shock even Naruto had stopped eating his ramen to stare at him.

"Why I never heard such a rude thing in my life!" Kagura said in shocked while all of her friends gasped.

"Well you did today so do as I said and _**leave**_" Asano hissed as he glared harder at the girl making the girl fear her life as she and her friends all ran. When they left Asano turned around and grinned at the four.

"So we are leaving after this, ne?" Asano asked like nothing just happened.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sorry that I ended this chapter like this but I didn't know what else to write for this chapter so the next chapter shall be longer when it gets here. **

**So please leave reviews and the next chapter shall be here soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twenty four**

**Heading to the Suna: Pt. 2**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As the five were walking in the small town Asano glared at all the girls that were looking at him. "Geez this place is annoying. Why do girls stare so much?" He huffed as he looked away from the giggling blushing girls.

"It's because they think you're cute" Sakura pointed out. Asano looked at her and frowned. "Well I want them to stop staring at me. Maybe if I transform into Naruto maybe they won't stare so much" He joked as he looked at Naruto who was fuming.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean, baka?!" Naruto hissed out truly angered by his words.

"Relax I'm only kidding, geez don't you know a joke when you hear one?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he looked away from everyone pouting.

"I know a joke when I hear it" He mumbled. Hinata giggled while Sasuke shook his head.

"So when we get to the-"

"Hi cutie what's your name?" Asano groaned. _"Every time they say that same line. What's with these girls anyway?" _ Asano glared at the girl that was trying to talk to Sasuke.

"My name isn't any of your business" He stated holding Hinata closer towards him to let the girl know that he was taken but it seemed like she wasn't paying Hinata any attention.

"Well my name is-"

"Don't bother he isn't interest in knowing your name and besides he has a girlfriend" The girl slightly frowned as she looked at Asano.

"I don't believe I was talking to you" She frowned as she walked towards him.

"I don't care who you were talking to I'm talking to you and I told you he is taken already so just go somewhere else and leave us alone. We are on a mission you know" Asano stated glaring at the girl.

The four looked at Asano. _"We? He isn't even apart of the mission" _Sakura thought as she looked at Asano.

"And what's with you girls coming out of nowhere trying to talk to guys? It's annoying don't girls have anything better to do than flirt with a guy that is obliviously not interested" Asano sighed earning a glare from Sakura since she was in that category once dealing with Sasuke.

The girl walked towards Asano and got in his face. "You're a teme so just shut up" She hissed.

Asano stared at the girl that was close in his face. "No I believe you need to shut-up and get out of my face. Ever heard of breath mints girly?" Everyone gasped while Naruto and Sasuke tried they're best not to laugh.

"P-Pardon me"

"Here…" Asano started fishing through his pockets as he pulled out some gum. "Take this you need it more than I do" He stated as he held his nose and back away from her.

"Geez I knew that people's breath can smell pretty bad at times but not smell not bad…it smells worst than the sewer"

"Asano!" Hinata and Sakura said in shock at his blunt words to the girl. He turned to look at them. "What? I'm only stated the truth" He stated as he turned back to see that the girl had tears in her eyes as she ran away from the group.

"Geez I knew that you were a jerk but that was just beyond you" Sakura stated. Asano shrugged but then he noticed Hinata giving him a disapproving look as well. He sighed as he looked away from Hinata.

"Look I didn't mean it in that way. I was only speaking the truth I didn't know that it would hurt her feelings. Wouldn't you want someone to tell you if you're breath smelled" He asked as he looked at Hinata and then Sakura. The next thing he knew both girls had ran after the other girl most likely to consol her.

Sasuke and Naruto both walked towards Asano while smirking. "That was really low what you said to that girl…but it was funny" Naruto started laughing. Sasuke smirked.

"Well I didn't know the girl was going to go and cry. If I did I wouldn't have said-"

"You still would have" Sasuke stated as he looked at the older teen.

Asano smirked as he closed his eyes. "Ah you know me too well niisan" Naruto looked back at Asano and then Sasuke and slightly frowned. He was slightly jealous that these two seem closer friends then what he was with Sasuke.

Asano notice the way Naruto was looking at him and noticed the look right away since he went through the same thing with his best friend when he was younger.

"Listen I well…I'm not trying to take any of your friends away from you okay…" He stated as he looked at Naruto. Naruto seemed shocked for a moment while Sasuke looked clueless sense he didn't know what Asano was talking about.

Naruto just grinned and nodded his head. "So friends…?" Asano asked as he extended his hand out to the blonde.

"Hai friends" Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"Ano…is there something that I'm missing here?" Sasuke asked only to be ignored by both Asano and Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later Sakura or Hinata haven't spoken to Asano or anyone for that matter. Asano glanced back at Sakura talking to Hinata while giggling at something. He narrowed his eyes as he walked besides Sasuke.

"Oi don't you think it's strange that she's friends with Hinata-chan? I mean the girl didn't like Hinata at first now all of a sudden she's best friend with her? I find that rather odd and strange" Asano stated glancing back at the pink headed girl.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think much about it…but it gets rather annoying at times" He mumbled but Asano heard him but decided not to say anything about it.

"_I'm keeping my eye on you pink headed girl" _Asano thought as he looked at Sakura who was smiling while talking to Hinata.

"So how long are you planning on following us?" Sakura asked as she looked at Asano. He frowned as he looked at her. "Look worry about yourself and not me. I'm here only for Hinata-chan and Sasuke-niisan not you, so don't talk to me asking me stupid questions" He glared at her.

"You Asano are getting on my last nerves" Asano looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can give a rat's ass how I'm making you feel. Listen and listen clearly pink headed girl I don't like you nor will I ever…maybe but not no time soon. You hit Hinata-chan something that yes was in the past but something that I will never forget. _**SO**_ just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, you got that pinky" He snarled as he looked at her shocked face.

Asano looked back at Sasuke. "Well are we going to continue walking or are you all just going to stand there all day staring at me?" Asano started walking ahead of everyone. Sakura groaned.

"Now I really don't like that guy" She mumbled while Hinata giggled. "Asano-kun is really a good guy trust me, ne Sasuke-kun" Sasuke glanced over at Hinata and Sakura and smirked.

"Heh, the guy is annoying as hell but Hinata is right he is a good friend" Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed how he was smiling which was new to him.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at Naruto when he noticed him looking at him in shock.

"What is it dobe" He smirked as he walked towards Hinata and placed and arm around her shoulder. Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing teme" He smirked back. Hinata looked at the two before looking ahead to see that Asano was way ahead of them.

"Come let's go before we lose Asano-kun"

"Tch who cares if we lost that baka, he isn't even apart of this mission and he acting like he is" Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked as a thought crossed his mind but decided not to say anything seeing that Hinata had distracted him by holding his hand.

He blushed as he looked at her as he gave her hand a squeeze. "OI BAKA SLOW IT DOWN WILL YA" Naruto yelled out to Asano as he started running towards him.

"Those two will become good friends I bet you. I mean the two of them or annoying bakas" He smirked as he earned a punch in the arm by Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" He chuckled as he looked at her. Sakura watched the two not saying anything for the remainder or the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay now let's see…we are getting much closer to the Suna, yes?" Asano asked as he looked at Hinata who nodded her head.

"It's about time we're getting closer, I'm tired of walking" Sasuke looked at him slightly frowning. "Well if you're so tired why don't you just transform into a bird like you did that one time" Naruto and Sakura looked at Asano, shocked to hear that he transform into a bird.

"I don't feel like it…my arms get tired" He sighed sadly. Sasuke and Hinata smirked as they looked at their best friend.

"You can transform into a bird?" Asano looked at Naruto and Sakura as if they were stupid. "Well of course I can! All ninjas should be able to transform into somebody or something" Asano stated as he looked at the two.

"W-Well yeah, of course I can transform into a bird and other things" Naruto stated while stuttering but then he smirked. "I'll prove it to you…Sexy no jutsu" Naruto stated as he transformed into the female Naruto.

"What do you think Asano?" The female Naruto asked as she blushed while looking at Asano. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata all sighed as they looked at the scene in front of them.

Asano stared at the nude woman in front of him as he frowned. "What kind of technique is this? Does this help you distract your opponents? Will it won't work on me, one I'm not a pervert, two things like this don't distract me and three I know who is really doing this jutsu therefore is I fall it I would be considered gay since I know that it's really a male doing the jutsu and not a woman" Asano replied while closing his eyes with a know it all expression on his face.

Naruto huffed as he transformed back to his normal self as he frowned. Asano looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Che…" Sasuke grunted as he looked at the two males.

"Let's continue walking now" He stated as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began walking ahead of everyone. Sakura, Asano and Naruto all nodded as they started walking ahead as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was currently deep in thought as she was walking with Sasuke. Her thoughts were focused on a certain red head. She couldn't wait to see him that is if she did see him while being on this mission. After all it is his village that they are going to.

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking about beating up the red head. When he kissed Hinata right in front of him that day he was so shocked that he didn't even do anything about it. But now that they were going to his village he was defiantly going to give Gaara a piece of his mind. He smirked at the thought.

"So…" Asano said as he looked at everyone.

"So….what?" Sakura asked as she looked at slightly frowning. Asano gladly returned the frown as he looked at her.

"It's quiet…too quiet. Isn't anybody going to say something?" He asked as he looked around at everyone.

"He's right and I hate silence" Naruto stated as he looked around at everyone agreeing with Asano.

"Geez you two are just alike…annoying and can never shut-up and likes it when it's noisy all of the time" Sakura said as she looked at the two.

"Well it is too silent; can't someone say something to start a conversation?" Asano suggested as he looked at Sasuke who just looked away.

"It's better when you two aren't talking…" The Uchiha said as he looked at the two. Both Asano and Naruto glared at the raven haired ninja.

"WHAT'S THE SUPPOSE TO MEAN TEME?!" Both loud boys yelled at the Uchiha. Sasuke said nothing as he continued walking with Hinata right under his arm. Naruto and Asano glared at him back walking away.

"That teme! Who does he think he is" Asano snarled while Naruto nodded his head agreeing with Asano.

Sakura just sighed as she started pulling the two boys so that they can catch up with Sasuke and Hinata. "Come on you two" She muttered as she was pulling them by they're ears.

"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurts" Naruto whined.

"Let go of my ear you pink haired girl!" Asano hissed as he tried to free himself from her but couldn't. Sakura just smirked to herself ignoring both boys as she continued walking by dragging them by they're ears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what do you plan on doing when Hinata-chan gets here? Temari asked as she looked down at her little brother. Gaara looked away from Temari so she couldn't see his blush appearing on his face at the mention of Hinata.

"What do you mean what do I plan on doing?" He asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Temari sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about Gaara so don't act like you don't know" Temari had a smirk on her face but her voice held sternness.

The red head sighed as he turned slightly to look at the blonde. "What I plan on doing is nothing…she has Sasuke now"

Temari grunted loudly. "Che…it sure didn't stop you when you kissed her before we left Konoha. Were you thinking then about how she has Sasuke?" Temari asked in a mocking tone.

Gaara sent her a glare but Temari ignored it. "I wasn't thinking straight then…"

"Sure you weren't. You wanted to kiss her didn't you?"

"Temari…you are starting to irk my nerves now" Gaara sent her the deadliest glare ever causing Temari to gulp as she back away from him.

"Um…well…I have to go" Temari stated the last part very quickly as she ran out the room. Gaara frowned to himself as he turned back to face the window.

"…Hinata…" He whispered to himself. He lied to Temari and he knew that she knew that he was lying when he said that he wasn't thinking straight when he kissed Hinata back then. He knew what he was doing and wanted to feel her lips on his once more. He blushed at what he was thinking about.

"I hope to see you…Hyuuga Hinata" He thought out loud to himself thinking about his first true friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So that Gaara person lives in the Suna, right?" Asano asked noticing how Sasuke grunted at the word 'Gaara'.

"Yes, he lives there" Hinata replied. Asano nodded. "Hm…I see" He mumbled to himself. He had heard about Gaara before and had known that he was a very powerful person. He was to test Gaara's strength when they arrived in the Suna.

He smirked to himself as he started thinking about it. "What are you smirking about?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at the male that was like an older brother figure to him.

"Nothing…nothing at all" He stated with a suspicious look to his expression. Sasuke eyed him for a moment before looking away. He could tell just by Asano's expression that he was up to something and he wanted to know what it was.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just that I didn't have anything else to write for this chapter since I'm such in a rush to write what's going to happen when they ****do ****reach the Suna; which is the next chapter. **

**Please leave reviews and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twenty five**

**Heading to the Suna: Pt. 3 **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As they were walking the five could see the gates to the Suna. Asano grinned to himself as he sighed loudly in relief. "FINALLY" He yelled out loud earning a hit on the head by Sasuke.

"Shut your trap you loud mouth dobe" Asano frowned as he looked the Uchiha but he said nothing more.

Naruto grinned as he looks around at everyone. "Well Asano is right…it's about time that we got here, I was tired of walking" Naruto stated as he sighs. Hinata giggles while Sasuke and Sakura glares at Naruto.

"Let's just go in this stupid village…there someone I need to deal with" Sasuke scowled as he walked passed Asano and Naruto who both looked at each other and smirked while Hinata and Sakura looked slightly worried since they knew Sasuke was talking about Gaara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The red head looked out the window as he thinking to himself. _"Hinata…she should been in the Suna by now" _

"What are you thinking about Gaara? Hi-na-ta maybe?" Temari smirked as she says Hinata's name slowly as she looks at Gaara. Gaara nearly jumped up in surprise when he heard Temari's voice, he had no idea that she was even in his room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked in a low tone as he glances at her before looking back out the window.

"Again I ask…are you thinking about Hinata?"

"And again I ask what are you doing in **my **room?" He asked once more but with slight annoyance in his voice. She sighs as she flops down on his bed. "Well can't your sister just come to check up on you, geez Gaara" She sighed as looks up at the ceiling. Gaara said nothing as he slightly frowns.

"You said you kissed Hinata, right?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly remembering that day as he nods his head. "Yeah…I did"

"And Sasuke is her boyfriend, right?"

"Yes"

"And he's going to be with Hinata when they come here, right?"

"Yes…where in the hell are you going with this?" He asked becoming rather angry with all the questions that she was asking him.

She grins as she sits up from his bed and stands up headed towards his door. "Well Sasuke is probably dying to get here…after all you kissed his girlfriend. He's going to be looking for you"

Gaara thought about it for a second as he smirks. "Hn, that's true…" He says as he thinks about what could happen when he sees the Uchiha.

"Well…I'm leaving now, I have some business to attend to" Temari says as she walks out his room. Gaara nods as he glances at her for a bit before looking back out into the window.

"Hinata…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Sasuke was walking he glanced over at Hinata as he smiles, he was so happy to be with her. She made him so happy, just being around her brought a smile to his face.

Hinata looks over at him blushing when she noticed that he was staring at her. She smiled as she walks over towards him as she loops her arm into his. He grinned as he pulls her closer.

"You know Hinata I-"

"Hey Hinata-chan let's go shopping after this mission, okay?" Sakura asked while grinning interrupting Sasuke before he could get to say what he was going to say.

Sasuke growled as he stepped in front of Hinata. "You know Sakura…shut-up for once and leave Hinata alone. After this mission she's going to be with me!!! Not you!! And I'm getting sick and tired of you clinging to Hinata this whole while since we have been on this mission"

"Yeah!! That's right tell her off Sasuke-niisan!" Asano said throwing his fist in the air.

"Shut-up Asano!" Sasuke glances at Asano for a brief moment before looking back at Sakura.

"And truth be told I don't even think that you truly want to be friends with her" Naruto and Sakura along with Hinata gasped.

"Sasuke-kun stop it!" Hinata begged as she tugs on his sleeve but Sasuke yanks away from her.

"No I won't '_**stop it**_' Hinata open your eyes…Sakura is trying to tear us apart, she doesn't want to be your friend…can't you see that? If you can't I have to say you're not a smart as I thought that you were"

"Hey Sasuke that's taking it too far" Naruto frowned as he looks at Sasuke.

"Tch, I don't even care anymore. I'm going to find black eyes now…here" Sasuke took out the package that they were suppose to deliver as he hands it to Naruto.

"W-What? But where are you going? We have to do this as a team Sasuke"

"Like I said…I'm going to find black eyes" He sneered as he walked off but then he stopped turning his head glancing back at his teammates.

"And don't you dare follow me" He growled as he walks off. Hinata watches him in worry as he walks away. Asano placed his hand on her shoulder as he grins at her.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, he's going to be okay so let's just deliver this already" Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_Damn Sakura…Damn black eyes…Damn annoying ass Asano and Naruto" _Sasuke thought as he was walking. He was pissed at Sakura for how she was acting and wouldn't have noticed it if Asano hadn't of pointed it out to him that day. What made him notice that Sakura was indeed using Hinata was Sakura's expression whenever she looked at Hinata when she thought no one was watching her.

She would notice her smirk deviously when Hinata had her back turned away from her. He and Asano would notice her do this and Sasuke had to use all his strength to hold Asano back from trying to clobber Sakura and call her out.

Sasuke had known that Asano was very protective of Hinata just like he was and he known that Asano still harbored feeling for Hinata but acted as if he didn't. He smirked to himself thinking about the one he calls his 'aniki'.

He shook his head as he put on a serious expression. "No isn't the time to be thinking about that idiot…I must find black eyes"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura frowned as she looks at Asano who was currently glaring at her as he had his arm wrapped around Hinata. "What are you looking at pinky?" He asked as growls.

"Nothing much…" She snorted as she looks away from him.

"Why you…"

"Hey-hey-hey now…we're forgetting that we have a mission to finish" Naruto laughed nervously as he pointed to the package. Hinata nodded her head as she slowly removes herself from Asano's grasp.

"Hai Naruto-kun is right…we should"

Asano and Sakura continued glaring at each other before turning up they're nose and looking away from each other.

"_Hn…this Asano person is starting to irk my nerves. He knows…like he can see right through me and now Sasuke's knows. It is true that I don't want to be friends with that girl but I thought if I were to pretend to befriend her and maybe become like best friends with her I could drive Sasuke and Hinata apart. But Sasuke…he was getting jealous, no matter what I did…it just angered him. If Asano was never here things wouldn't turn out as they are now…"_

Sakura thought to herself as she glares at Asano as they were walking. Asano glances back at Sakura and narrows his eyes while smirking.

"You're stupid do you know that pinky…"

"What did you just say?" Naruto and Hinata both sighed as they turned around looking at the two.

"I said your stupid…" As Sakura was looking at him she noticed a tinge of purple in his eyes as he was staring at her.

"_His eyes…they're changing" _

"Heh…whenever I chose to I can read other minds" Naruto, Hinata and Sakura all stared at him in shock with wide eyes. "Of course I only listen to what I want to hear…and it seems I was in fact right about you Haruno Sakura" He turns around and continues walking. Sakura stands there not knowing what to say at the moment…she was beyond shocked as well as Naruto and Hinata.

"Now let's deliver this package so we can go find Sasuke" Asano stated as he was still walking. _"Besides I want to fight that so called Gaara…I heard he is strong" _Asano said as he smirks.

"Oi baka wait up" Naruto yelled out causing some of the villagers to frown at the loud mouth. As Hinata watches Naruto run towards Asano she glances back at Sakura and narrows her eyes slightly. She starting to wonder herself about Sakura, I mean she knew that Sakura had to have some feelings left for the younger Uchiha. Looking at her she noticed the trouble look on her facial expression.

"_She looks almost nervous…or maybe it's anger for what Asano-kun said to her"_Hinata shrugs as decides to leave it alone as she walks ahead to catch up with Asano and Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Uchiha continued waiting he made a stop when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Oi Sasuke-san"

"That voice…" Sasuke turned around to see Temari walking towards him with a smirk on her face. "Oh it's you…the spook's older sister" He mumbled. Temari nodded her head as she grins.

"That's right it's me Temari, so how has it been going? Where is Hinata-san?" She asked looking around.

"She's not with me obviously. Where is Gaara?" He asked frowning.

"I don't know where he is, the last I saw him he was at home but he's not there right now…he left"

"Oh he did, did he?" Sasuke growled as he tightens his fist up in a ball. Temari watches this not saying a word before turning around.

"Well it was nice seeing you Sasuke-san but I have to get going now" She then walked away. Sasuke watched her retreating form as he thought about following her. For some reason he thought that Temari really knew where Gaara was.

"_I know she'll lead me to that spook" _He smirked as he started to follow her masking his chakra so she wouldn't sense him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The red head knew that Sasuke was going to be looking for him but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment since he was looking for Hinata. As he was walking he saw someone familiar it was…Asano. He was talking to Naruto and they both were laughing about something. He looked around them to notice that Hinata wasn't anywhere to be found.

He quickly walked towards the two males shocking the blonde one. "Oi Gaara! How are you doing?" Naruto grinned as he looked at Gaara.

"Where is Hinata? I thought she was on the mission with you?"

"Ah Hinata-chan…? She was behind us but she left because she had to um go to bathroom and Sakura-chan left to find Sasuke" Naruto stated.

"So you just left Hinata?" Gaara asked them both.

"No the bathroom is just over there, we wouldn't leave her" Asano stated as he smirked at Gaara. He then remembered that he had wanted to fight the red head. "Oi panda man I wish to-"

"I have to go" Gaara stated as he turned around to leave. Asano stood there with his mouth hung opened as he watched Gaara leave.

"But-but I wanted to fight him" He whined while Naruto snickered.

"Heh…trust me he is a very powerful person, you wouldn't want to fight him" Naruto stated as he turn when he heard Hinata calling them. "Ah Hinata-chan you just missed Gaara, he was just here a moment ago but he left" Hinata pouted since she had wanted to see him.

"Oh…well we better go get this package delivered, ne?" She smiled as both boys nodded they're head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Uchiha was walking he finally spotted who he was looking for. He smirked deviously as he walked towards the read head and grabbed his shoulder. "Heh, I finally found you" He smirked. Gaara looked at him with emotionless eyes as he merely stared at him.

"You it seems…" Sasuke frowned as he looked at him.

"You know you kissed my hime right in front of me and I didn't like that…not one bit. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't punch your lights out right here and right now?"

"….."

"Hn. Fine you don't have a reason which gives me the right to hit you, heh" He smirked as he raised his fist to punch him but was stopped when sand grabbed his fist.

"You can't hurt me Uchiha, besides the kiss meant nothing. I know she's your girlfriend so you don't have to worry about me taking her away from you" Sasuke stared at him in shock not knowing what to say to him.

"S-So you don't want her for yourself?" Gaara shook his head.

"There was a time when I did but…she's not mines, she's your girlfriend and I can accept that"

"But that doesn't explain why you kissed her"

"Hm…oh that? Well it was something that I told myself that I would do before I leave. I know I told you that I was going to make her mines and for her to forget about you but…I realized that Hinata would never forgive me if I did that" Gaara stated as he looked at the Uchiha who was still staring at him in shock.

"O-Oh…well I knew that" Sasuke stated as he scoffed and looked away from the red head.

"Oh I'm quite sure you did" Gaara said in sarcasm as he smirked. As the two were standing there Sasuke looked back him to see not only Hinata but everyone else as well.

"Ah finally there he is. We have been looking everywhere for you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she walked towards the Uchiha and the sand man.

"So I take it the package has been delivered?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah the package has been delivered and served" Asano joked as he laughed at his own joked but then stopped when he realized that everyone was looking at him blankly not laughing at all.

"You get it? The packaged has been delivered and served?" Asano stated as he grinned at everyone. "SERVED" Asano said loudly as if trying to get them to understand his lame joke as he grinned at everyone.

Gaara and Sasuke looked away from the male while Sakura and Hinata wore a nervous look on they're face while Naruto coughed lightly.

Asano growled in annoyance. "Tch, I don't have to fucking impress you" He snorted as he walked off in a bad mood.

"Man that guy is lame" Naruto said as he sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So I guess we can leave the village now since our work here is all done" Sakura stated as she smiled at Temari and Gaara along with Kankurou. Everyone nodded they're head.

"Well it's a good thing Sasuke didn't try to start a fight with Gaara because all hell would have broke lose" Naruto joked as everyone laughed and chuckled even Gaara brought a smirk to his face as well as Sasuke. Asano noticed this and frowned.

"Oh come on! I give you gold and I get crap but the idiot makes a funny and he gets all the laughs" Asano frowned at everyone. "You people make me sick…jerks" He mumbled as he started walking out of the village ahead of Sasuke and the rest of them.

"Man that guy is such a lame" Temari sighed as he shook her head while everyone else laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry this chapter sucked big time and sorry about the very late chapter. I'm trying to hurry up and finish all my fanfics so I can bring my new ones on here that I've already started one. The next chapter to this one will be the last chapter.

Please leave reviews and the next chapter will be here soon.


	26. Read

I know how much you guys hate these and I hate them as well, but this is going out to all my stories that haven't been updated. You get a email stating that your favorite story as been updated and when you go to the story it's nothing but a authors note. Believe me I know that feeling but please hear me out, I'm not really in a writers block anymore it's just that I've been sort of lazy when it comes to my stories. And then I get in this really bad habit of creating new stories and then uploading them when I'm not even close to finish with my other stories.

So with that said I will try to update all my fanfics that need to be updated. Especially "Only You" and "Spectacular Act" since out of all my stories those are the main two that were almost finished along with "A Love Triangle". Those stories will be updated soon most likely and hoepfully before June 10th comes...hopefully.

Also please read and review my first NaruHina oneshot. I only have 3 reviews for it and I would like more x3

These are the pairings of the different stories I have made each one marked is a different story

The pairings are:

1. SuiHinaSui

2. SasuHinaNaruHidan

3. SasuHinaNaru

4. SasuHinaLee

5. GaaHinaIta

6. SasuHina

If you are interested in seeing anyone of those stories uploaded with those pairings just sent me a PM with the number of the pairing and the pairing and whoever has the most votes I will upload the story. But if not I'll continue with the stories that I already have on the site lol

Once again i'm sorry for this authors note u.u but please send me a PM and my story "Things I'll Never Say" x3


	27. Chapter 26

**A Love Triangle: Chapter Twenty-six**

**A/N: Hi guys, I haven't updated this story since 2007-12-05, that's a long time. My writing skills have gotten much better since last time lol. I noticed I had one bad flame telling me that I 'suck' lmao. Yeah, flames don't bother me, most flamers come from people writing in 'anonymous' who are most likely a author on the site who I think are just too afraid post a review under their real name because they may feel the author may decide to flame them back out of revenge. I also have gotten two other 'bad' reviews for the last updated chapter. **

**Bad reviews won't tear me down but please flaming a person won't help. If anything I would prefer constructive criticism than a flame. I have nothing against Sakura for the review made by 'JunJun1990', that's just how I made her character for this story. I was younger back then when I typed this story in my honest opinion looking back on it now, it's not very good. But if you don't like something simply don't read it. **

**Well anyways, although I would like to say more, I shouldn't. This is the last chapter for this story, for some who hated this story or if this story 'annoyed' you I'm pretty sure that you're happy it's ending lol. **

**So please enjoy this chapter for those of you who 'did' like this story n.n **

**Xxxxxxxx**

Five years have pasted since that eventful day, things have changed throughout the years as well. Most of the ninja located in Konoha have moved up in their ranks, everyone who were once genin working under their teacher, they now work together as comrades. But everything throughout the years hasn't been rainbows and sunshine. Sasuke had turned for the worst, abandoning everything that he once had and all for revenge. Leaving the village to go train under one of the legendary ninja, Orochimaru. Naruto had been so furious about the departure of the Uchiha; he made a promise not only to Sakura but to Sasuke's girlfriend Hinata that he would bring him back to Konoha.

Team Kakashi had encountered Sasuke so many times previously in the past only to come back to Konoha without him. This only frustrated Naruto even more, noticing how powerful Sasuke was getting, he needed to become stronger.

To add onto this stress, Konoha went through more destruction when the leader of the Akatsuki invaded the village and practically destroyed everything. Half of the villagers died that day, including Kakashi. But after a talk with Nagato; the man behind Pein, the male put his trust into the blonde and surrendered bringing everyone who he killed back to life. Months after that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi ran into Sasuke only to see that he was completely lost within the darkness.

Naruto would never forget that day, when he mentioned Hinata's name he saw a flicker of emotion flash within Sasuke's eyes. Seeing that he knew that somewhere, Sasuke was still there, he wasn't completely lost within the darkness.

Asano and Heijiro often traveled back and fourth from their village to Konoha, when they had heard the news of Sasuke they took it really hard that he changed so quickly. Both males promised that they would also help and give it there all to bring him back.

As for Hinata, she mainly remained silent about Sasuke's disappearance. The only person she would actually speak her feelings about it with is Naruto and Sakura. Over the years, Sakura apologized to Hinata for her behavior towards her and admitted to herself that she was jealous of the relationship she was sharing with Sasuke. She knew that it was time for her to give up on her feelings for the raven haired male. The pink haired female actually became happy for the Hyuga and Uchiha couple during the time he was in Konoha.

It wasn't until four years ago when Sasuke finally made his appearance back in Konoha, but it wasn't with good intentions. He intended on killing everyone in the village right down to the smallest of child, his way of thinking he was revenging his clan. But his intentions fell short when he was met with a fist colliding to his face by the most unlikely person; Hyuga Hinata.

Of all people who he was expecting to fight, she was not on his list. He was surprised by how much strength that she had accumulated over the years, he would say she would come after Naruto when it came to strength. He had been fighting Naruto when Hinata suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of the blonde with a glare so intimidating he hadn't dreamed of ever seeing her look so fierce.

He didn't want to fight her but opted to, in result of his strength, he had hurt her pretty badly. After that everything had faded into black when he was taken by a surprise to the blow on the back of his head. Waking up days later, he noticed that he was inside the hospital. He had been under watch for six months and even interrogated by Ibiki under Tsunade's orders. He was isolated from nearly everyone for within those few months. He showed that he didn't care about the isolation but in the back of his mind he wanted nothing more just to see someone he knew.

It took a lot for them to break down Sasuke and convince him what he was doing wasn't right. That by going into the path he was heading towards, he wouldn't be bringing justice to his clan but instead disgrace a shame. Revenge was just a cursed thing that keeps repeating itself over and over again, non-stop and it wasn't worth it. He had thought over the words along with Naruto's words. Finally, surrendering to Konoha, Sasuke was slowly coming out of the darkness.

The first person he wanted to see was Hinata, but due to her injuries that he had inflicted on her, he wasn't permitted to be within fifty yards of the Hyuga heiress for within those six months. It pained him that he couldn't be near her, the girl that he had once loved and still loves couldn't be near him. He had asked Naruto has she moved on during the years, the blonde answered by telling him that Hinata has been waiting for him. Hearing this made his heart pound against his chest.

He also heard that Heijiro and Ino were dating, despite of their long distance relationship; they had managed to make it work. As for his brother, Asano, the black haired male wasn't dating anyone and still refers to Sasuke as his brother. He smirked at the thought of both male brothers, they hadn't changed one bit, still annoying but still all together guys that he could call his friend.

Xxxxxxxx

The eighteen year old female sighed softly while looking up at the clouds in the sky. It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the clouds in the bright blue sky, the birds chirping happily and the cool breeze that was caressing her skin. A smile graced her features, looking away from the clouds she continued walking down the dirt pathway. She was currently headed towards park but was stopped when she heard a voice calling out to her. Turning around she noticed Asano waving his hand up in the air while running towards her, "Oh, hello Asano" She smiled softly at him.

The jet black haired male smirked widely at her, over the years he has grown taller, even taller than Kakashi; who is six feet tall. His once short spiky hair had grew longer, he now wears it a ponytail. Very much similar to how Itachi's hair used to look. "I just wanted to catch you before I go back to my village, Heijiro wanted to come too but he's with Ino right now" He sighed, looking down at her while shaking his head.

"Ah well I can understand that" She stated to the male. Hinata, who was very shy and had a habit of stuttering, grew up to become more confident and learned to speak up for her. She even made it to jounin level and now has her own team to watch over. Her father was now proud of her, giving her praises almost every day. Raising her hand moving some of her hair behind her ear, she stared up at the male with that same smile on her face. "How long will you be gone for this time?"

The male leaned back on the heels of his shoes, "Um, maybe in about five months or so" Asano glanced down at her with a smirk on his face, "It couldn't be that you are missing me already?" He grinned at noticing the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks; shaking his head he parted his lips, "I'm just messing with you, oh I should tell you this before I forget. Someone wants to meet you near the training grounds"

Hinata raised her eyebrows up, "Who wants to see me?" She asked curiously.

Asano leaned forward, placing his finger on his lips, "It's a secret" He smiled brightly at her but yet mischievously. He leaned away from her as he began walking past her, "I'm leaving now, I'll see you the next time I'm here Hina-chan" He smiled as he continued walking past her.

Over the years, despite the fact he use to like her in the past the two have grown to becoming closer than before. Not in a sense that they both are closer in an intimate way more like siblings than anything else. He also had gained the respect of the Hyuga's, unlike in the past they thought of Asano to be very annoying and someone who seemed to held no respect for any Hyuga. Hinata smiled warmly at his departure, _"Asano…" _ She thought to herself.

Turning around she began thinking over his words, she couldn't think of anyone who could want to meet her in the training grounds with the exception of Naruto. Walking towards the training ground wasn't much distance, seeing how she wasn't too far away from the destination. Walking into the silent parts of the area, her eyes scanned her surroundings until her eyes landed on the last person she imagined seeing. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly.

He stared into her lavender-grey eyes; his facial expression didn't display any emotion but his eyes displayed everything. You could easily see the longing look in his eyes; he missed her dearly but yet felt terrible for attacking her. He stood still to show her that she shouldn't be afraid of him. After all he hasn't seen much of her after the fight they had. "It's been around since we have seen each other, hasn't it?" He asked lowly. His hair has grown slightly longer than how it used to look, his bangs now covering his forehead, wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt along with black shorts.

Hinata was in too much shock to even get herself to speak. There he stood, right in front of her. She had missed him dearly the last past year, despite the fight her feelings for him hasn't faltered over the years. She could feel her eyes beginning to water just at the sight of him; her legs began to have a mind of their own. She ran towards him, everything appeared to be going in slow pace as she ran towards him.

His eyes widened once she ran into him with so much force it knocked him to the ground. Her face was buried on his chest, he could his shirt becoming wet, _"She's crying" _He thought in sadness, lifting his hand up placing it on the back of her head. "Why are you crying?" He whispered softly to her.

Lifting her head up, she stared into his eyes, "I've missed you so much, Sasuke-kun. Not a day has passed where you don't cross my mind" She sniffed as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Her hand went down to caress his cheek softly; a small smile was seen gracing her face. "You won't leave again, will you?"

He sat himself up, pulling her close against his chest, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek on top of her head, "I won't, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I was lost within the darkness; I took a turn for the worst. Which resulted in me leaving you behind, something I never intended on doing" He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning her back, "I love you, Hinata. I promise I'm never going anywhere again" He leaned forward pressing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately enjoying every second of their intimate kiss. It's been years, five long years since he had the chance of kissing her.

They sat there for a good few minutes, until Sasuke broke the kiss. Resting his forehead against her, his coal black eyes stared deep into her orbs. "Do you love me still?" He watched her nod her head, leaning forward to give him a soft peck on his lips, whispering softly to him that she still loved him. He smiled warmly at her; it was a rare smile, something that he intended for only her to see and her alone.

"I'm glad"

"Why are you happy?" She asked curiously.

"Because, I have you back in my life. No more revenge, those days are over. With you by my side," He paused as if he were trying to gather his thoughts, "I know that I don't need anything else. You are my light, my life, my world and my happiness" Sasuke hugged her close to his body, in a tight embrace. This girl, in his arms he loved her deeply and tonight will be the night he will finally ask for her hand in marriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Not a very good ending and you could probably tell that it was rushed. I'm sorry for that, this isn't one of my good works. Most of my older stories I typed when I was much younger than I am now. I have been contemplating rather or not to delete those stories since I 'now' have no idea where I was heading towards in those stories. Well now that this is over, I would like to thank everyone who liked this story. I first came out with this story when I was around seventeen-eighteen years old. I'm now twenty-one, so that's a long time lol. **

**I plan on working on 'Only You' last chapter next. And then onto my most recent fanfics, which are far much better than these old stories with better dialogue and longer details. **

**Once again, thank you for reading n.n **


End file.
